


The Sisterhood

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a tech glitch, I'm reposting this under a (slightly) different name!</p><p>Swan Queen College AU: In northern Maine, there is a small private college called Knollwood University. Emma Swan, orphan scholarship student, and Regina Mills, daughter of college president Cora Mills, are roommates, and fellow pledges in the prestigious sorority of Theta Beta Kappa. But Emma never expected the sorority's recruiting process to be so... intense. She'd heard of college hazing incidents, but didn't actually think it would happen to her. As the hazing grows worse, she and Regina can only rely on each other. But will that be enough?</p><p> </p><p>TW for violent hazing, some bullying, and strong language</p><p>UPDATED TW: bullying, bodyshaming, hazing, strong language, sexual harassment, homophobic slurs, sexual assault, physical assault, some non-con/ dubious-con elements, and suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> So, the chapter is exactly the same, but due to a tech glitch I had to take down the original.

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Sisterhood**

  
  
  


“Welcome,” the girl says, holding out her hands, gesturing to the room around her, “to the sisterhood of Theta Beta Kappa,” she smiles at them. Emma looks around the room. The house itself was more like a mansion, tall, white, and imposing with Roman columns out front. The inside is just as impressive, and this wood panelled common area screams “prestige, and old money,” neither of which Emma possesses.

She was a scholarship kid, an orphan who was admitted to Knollwood University, a private university in a small town in northern Maine, out of pity. She was an opportunity for the wealthy families who sent their kids here to say their money went to something good. But Emma couldn’t find herself to be angry at the injustice of wealth distribution, but she is grateful for the opportunity to better herself, and her favorite high school English teacher, Mrs. Nolan, used to tell her, “you can never be angry and grateful at the same time.” So, Emma focuses on being grateful for the opportunity.

Of course, one of the stipulations of her scholarship was that she join this sorority, since most of their alumnae were donors. So, here Emma stands with nothing but a backpack, one rolling suitcase, and a single box, all of her worldly possessions from all her time in foster care. She looks around at the other girls, most freshmen, like her, staring at Emily, the leader, with rapt attention. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Emma turns back to listen.

“And your room assignments are on the board behind me. You have one hour to get settled, then come meet back here for pledge introduction. See you then,” she says brightly. Emma wants to smack herself for missing out on potentially important information. She supposes she’ll have to get it from her roommate. She is one of the last girls to make it to the board. Her name is mid-way down the list, next to a girl named Regina Mills. Shrugging, Emma makes her way to room 113, her new room so long as she can get inducted into the sorority.

 

“Ridiculous,” Regina hisses, shifting her boxes around on the floor. It would have been nice to know that she would have a roommate a few _hours_ ago when her mother’s people helped her move her things into her new room. Now, she has to move everything aside to make room for this _Emma_ _Swan_.

“Uh, hi?” A voice says, snapping Regina out of her own head. She stands up straighter, flushing when she sees a blond girl standing in the doorway, backpack dangling on one shoulder, one hand balancing a battered cardboard box on her hip, the other hand on the handle of an old, weathered red suitcase. She takes the hand off the suitcase and holds it out to Regina. “I’m Emma. You must be Regina, right?”

“I must be,” Regina says dryly, shaking her hand firmly- hey, her mother didn’t raise her to be rude. “Do you need help bringing in the rest of your things?” she asks, just to be polite.

“These are all my things,” Emma shrugs, dragging her suitcase in. She drops the box and backpack on the empty bed.

“That’s it?” Regina asks, scandalized. What sort of parent let their child go away to college with so little? Did she even have bedsheets? A blanket? A pillow? Towels? _Anything_?

“I grew up in foster care. Much easier to move around a lot if you don’t have a lot,” Emma explains. Regina’s cheeks burn, but Emma seems unfazed.

“Oh,” is all she says. They work in silence while Regina moves her things around to make room for Emma’s meager belongings. Her assumptions were confirmed when she realized Emma had only a small, white knit blanket with her name stitched onto it for her bed. Without a word, Regina tosses her her backup set of sheets. She’d planned on using this set whenever the other set was in the wash, but clearly Emma needed it more. Emma’s cheeks turn pink, but she works on putting the sheets and bedspread on her bed.

“The hour is almost up,” Regina informs her as soon as she is done with the bed. Emma nods.

“Thank you,” is all she says. They make their way back to the living room in silence. Emma cursed herself inwardly for forgetting to ask what she had missed at the meeting before.

“Welcome back,” Emily grins, looking around at the gathering of girls. Regina leans against a wall, and Emma follows, like a puppy, a little lost in this room with these girls rich enough to have backup bedspreads, and boxes upon boxes of stuff. “I hope you’ve all met your roommates. They will be your buddies during pledging.”

“Buddies?” Regina mutters the word like it’s poison. Overhearing, Emma deflates a little. _Is it really so terrible to have to spend time with me?,_ she wonders.

“Yes, buddies,” Emily says, but she doesn’t seem to have heard Regina. “We here at Theta Beta Kappa run on a buddy system during pledging. Where you go, your buddy goes. Always.”

“What about classes?” Emma calls out.  Emily turns her head sharply towards Emma.

“Don’t speak out of turn, pledge Swan,” she scolds. Emma blushes. “Pledges, line up. Make sure you’re next to your buddy.” The girls scramble to form two long lines in the center of the room. A few, as if on instinct, stand with their feet shoulder-length apart, hands behind their backs. Emma mimics their positions, not noticing the way Regina rolls her eyes at her almost-childlike eagerness to please.

“This is your pledge class,” Emily announces. “Look around. Not all of you will make it. Not all of you will become full fledged sisters. Now, _these_ are the sisters,” she says with a flourish, and the large wooden doors open. A group of about forty or so girls stream in, barely fitting in the now-crowded room.

“My name is Mary Margaret, and I’ll be the co-pledge master,” another girl says. Regina wants to sneer at the petite girl with the short dark hair. “And we have a few rules for pledges to know before the pledging starts. Rule number one: do not question your elder sisters.”

“Rule number two: you do not speak of pledge activities or practices to outsiders,” Emily adds.

“Rule number three,” Mary Margaret says, pacing and prowling the front line like a drill sergeant. “Do not speak out of turn.”

“Rule number four: stay with you buddy. The only acceptable times to not be with your buddy are when you should be in a class.”

“Rule number five: you must alert pledgemaster Emily or me whenever you want to leave the house. Even for class.”

“Rule number six: do not talk back to the pledgemasters.”

“Are there any issues with our rules?” Mary Margaret asks, her voice sickly sweet. Emma gulps, but Regina just stands up a little straighter. “No? Good. So, pledgemaster Emily, have any of these pledges given you any trouble? We have to show them the position.” Emily scans the room, her gaze landing on Emma.

“Pledge Swan has a habit of talking out of turn,” she says. Something in her sneer makes Emma’s hands sweat, and she wipes them on her holey, ragged jeans. “Pledge Swan, come up here,” she invites, beckoning with one finger. Moving as stiffly as a robot, Emma walks to the front of the room, acutely aware of everyone’s eyes on her, and Regina following closely behind. “Pledge Mills?”

“Pledgemaster, you told us wherever our buddy goes, we go. Pledge Swan is my buddy. Was I wrong to follow?” she asks, but really she had just wanted to stay close to Emma. The poor girl’s face had blanched, and she was practically shaking. She isn’t sure why she feels the need to protect her, but Regina wants this girl to feel safe.

“Go get back in line, Pledge Mills,” Mary Margaret sighs with an eye roll.

“The position,” Emily begins as Regina goes back to her spot in line, frowning apologetically at Emma. “The position is something we will often refer to. It is a test of your obedience, your willpower, and most importantly, your humility. Pledge Swan, get down on your hands and knees facing the other pledges.” Emma’s face burns with embarrassment as she drops on the floor. She hangs her head, too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone.

“Should we ever tell you to ‘assume the position’ you are to immediately do this,” Mary Margaret adds.

“ _This_ ,” Emily says, reaching back to grab something from one of the sisters standing behind her. “This is this year’s pledge paddle.” Emma’s face, before red as a tomato, blanches like paper. She’d heard rumors, read news stories about hazing, and “pledge paddles” but she didn’t think it would happen here, at this expensive private college, in this old, respected sorority. “And when we ask you to assume the position, we _may_ do something like this.” Regina watches in horror as Emily winds up like a baseball player at bat, hitting Emma with the long, flat end of the paddle. She winces, turning away as Emma bites her lip to try and quell her whimper.

“We don’t tolerate insolence or rule breaking from pledges,” Mary Margaret smiles. “Any questions?” Everyone is too afraid to breathe.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina and Emma grow closer.

Chapter Two: The First Night

  
  
  


“You may stand, pledge Swan. Get back in line,” Emily dismisses her. When Emma stands, she can feel her ass throbbing, and it stings. She hastily runs a hand across her face, ensuring there are no tears. She tries not to make a sound of discomfort as she walks back to stand next to Regina.

“In three hours, we will go to the dining hall for dinner. You are dismissed until then. But remember, stay with your buddies!” Emily dismisses them all, and Regina immediately puts a hand on the small of Emma’s back, pushing her towards their room.

When the door has been closed, and they are safe in their solitude, Regina asks, “are you okay?” Emma laughs bitterly.

“Um, a little bit humiliated,” she admits, because why the hell not? She _is_ humiliated, and if this is a sign of how her life at this sorority is going to go, she should get used to the idea of oversharing. “I was just made to kneel on the floor, and was spanked like a naughty puppy who peed on the carpet, or some little kid who took a cookie from the jar without asking!” Emma flops down on her bed, on her stomach, of course, because her ass is still smarting from that stupid paddle.

“Yeah,” is all Regina can say. They sit in silence for a while, and Emma pulls out her laptop, a parting gift from the foster system (they figured she’d need it if she was to do well in school, and her caseworker had taken up a collection from the entire office). They sit in silence until it’s time for dinner.

 

The dining hall is easily one of the biggest rooms on campus. Emma navigates her way through the tables, just half a step behind Regina. While Emma had gotten a grilled cheese, onion rings, root beer, and a dessert, Regina had only gotten a salad with water. All of the pledges were sitting in one clump, a group of tables. Some of the older sisters sat in the clump, like Emily and Mary Margaret, but most went off to sit with their friends.

“What’s your major?” One girl asks, a tall, thin brunette with red streaks in her hair.

“Business,” is Regina’s short, clipped answer. She stirs at her salad, not really eating it.

“I’m, uh, I’m undecided,” Emma says once she has swallowed her food.

“I’m between veterinary science and criminal justice,” the girl explains. “Oh, I’m Ruby, by the way.”

“Emma,” she introduces herself.

“Right, uh, I know,” Ruby says, and Emma turns pink, remembering why everyone knows her name. Over the three hours, it had stopped throbbing, but her mortification was still there. Emma is quiet for the rest of the dinner.

 

“So, you’re undecided?” Regina asks. They had stayed in the living room for a while, talking with the rest of the girls, but Emma had said she was tired, so Regina went back to the room with her.

“Yeah. I don’t… have much direction,” Emma shrugs, gathering up her shower caddy. “My counselor always said that.” Regina stands, getting her shower things as well, padding after Emma to the communal bathroom down the hall.

“It’s freshman year. Having direction this early in the game… It isn’t necessary,” Regina explains. “I don’t know why so many people think they need a plan this early.”

“Everyone else has a plan,” Emma sighs, yanking the shower curtain closed. She hears Regina turn on the shower next to her.

“My mother made my plan,” Regina admits, shouting a little to be heard over the water.

“You don’t wanna be in business?” Emma asks, running her hands through her wet hair.

“Not really. It’s practical, but not what I want.”

“What do you want?” Emma asks. Regina hesitates.

“Rinse off and get out, pledges,” a loud voice shouts, making Emma jump. “Common room in five!” Emma curses, but is glad she had not yet put shampoo or anything in her hair: her hair is so thick it takes ages to rinse. She jumps out of the shower stall to grab her towel, blushing when she notices Regina doing the same. For a moment, they both stand their, eyes roving each other’s bodies. Regina is the first to snap out of it, grabbing her towel and her clothes, disappearing back into her stall to dry herself off. It only takes Emma two minutes to dry herself off hurriedly and throw on her ratty sweatpants and t-shirt. Regina steps out of the stall a moment later, still toweling her hair off in a pair of matching flannel pajamas.

“Let’s go, no time,” Emma whispers, grabbing Regina’s wrist and pulling her along to the common room. They drop the shower caddies unceremoniously as they pass by.

“Good job, pledges Swan and Mills,” Mary Margaret smiles as they enter. “You’re a minute early.” When everyone else has arrived, thankfully within the next sixty seconds, Emily stands.

“One thing I forgot to mention earlier: when we call, you come, no matter what,” she smiles slyly. “But moving on. Tonight, we will explore the first steps of creating our sisterhood. It is not about getting the pin, or making it to the induction ceremony. It is not about the piece of paper that calls you a sister. To be a Theta Beta Kappa, you have to create a bond with your fellow sisters. Who can tell me the greatest obstacle to creating bonds?” she asks, pacing around in front of the pledges. “Pledge Lucas?” She stops in front of the girl with red streaks who had called herself Ruby.

“Um…” she stutters. “I don’t know?” Emily sighs and whacks the back of her head in the way one might whack a puppy in the nose with a newspaper: dismissively, but not hard enough to hurt.

“Pledge French?” Emily stands in front of the girl next to Ruby, a small brunette with big blue eyes and brown curls.

“Um, I-I-I, uh…” She stutters, and Emma cocks her head. Does she have an accent? Australian? British? “Secrets?”

“Good girl,” Emily smiles. She continues walking, facing the entire pledge class.

“Pledge French is right. Secrets ruin a bond, a friendship, a sisterhood. So tonight, we have a sleepover for sisterhood. We all sleep in this room, and we share all of our secrets. If we have no secrets, we become closer,” she grins. “Go get a pillow, and a blanket, and meet back here for some fun and games!”

“Ready to bare all your secrets, Swan?” Regina asks, smirking at her. She rolls her eyes to let Emma know what she thinks of this sleepover.

“I… I guess,” Emma shrugs, paling a little bit. Over the years, she’s made plenty of bad decisions. She’d already disclosed to the scholarship people, she just wasn’t aware she’d have to tell the entire sisterhood. “Listen, you seem to know these people. How do you think they’ll react to… homosexuality?” Emma asks, wincing.

“You’re gay?” Regina asks, raising one eyebrow as she gathers up her bedspread. Emma nods. “Funny thing: so am I. And I was wondering the same thing.” Emma smiles to herself as she gathers up her own bedspread (okay, so it’s Regina’s, but whatever). So, her smoking hot roommate is gay? This year could be more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, let me know. If you didn't, tell me why!


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Secrets secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone,” Emily chants in a singsong voice. 
> 
>  
> 
> In which we learn some secrets from the girls...

**Chapter Three: Secrets**

**  
  
  
**

“Secrets secrets are no fun, unless you share with _everyone_ ,” Emily chants in a singsong voice.

After everyone had spread out their blankets and pillows, Emily and Mary Margaret had stood in the center of the room. Emma and Regina had holed themselves up in the corner, placing their pillows side by side. At Emily’s stupid little song, they look at each other and roll their eyes.

“So, why are we sharing these secrets? Pledge Lucas, do you know _this_ time?” Mary Margaret asks. Ruby stutters a bit, her face flushing.

“To make us grow closer.”

“Good girl. So, tell us something, pledge Lucas.”

“Anything?”

“Anything we don’t know about you,” she nods. Ruby pauses for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Um, my first boyfriend died when we were in tenth grade,” she says quietly. “He had a brain tumor.”

“Oh Ruby,” the girl Emily had called pledge French murmured, going to hug the girl.

“Toward the end, it changed his behavior. Sometime, he was really, really terrible to me, but I couldn’t break up with a dying kid. Who does that? So, I stayed with him, and when he died, a small part of me was relieved. Is that terrible?” Ruby continues.

“No, Ruby,” Emily says softly. “No, it doesn’t make you a terrible person. Thank you for sharing.” She stands. “See? Now, we understand Ruby a little bit better, and we have grown closer to her. Who’s next?”

“Me,” Emma offers, raising her hand. Mary Margaret nods at her. “You should know I have quite a few… well not secrets, exactly, but things you don’t know about me. First, I’m an orphan. I was abandoned by the side of the road as a baby and bounced around the foster care system. I got into a lot of trouble, growing up, and I fell in with the wrong crowds sometimes. I’ve gotten arrested for underage drinking, petty theft, and vandalism. Um, what else? I don’t have a declared major. I am here on scholarship from the sorority alumnae association, and I have to be a sister to keep the scholarship. Oh, and, um, I’m gay, so there’s that,” she explains quickly. There is no gasp, or murmurs when she reveals this last ‘secret,’ and Emma is grateful.

“Thank you for sharing, pledge Swan. You should know that Theta Beta Kappa accepts all women who want to be a part of us, a part of something greater, and want to help people. Your sexuality has no effect on how we treat you.” Emily ushers the girls into a big circle to ‘better allow for sharing’.

As the night progresses, girls reveal more and more of themselves. Belle French, Ruby’s buddy, lives alone with her father. Her mother had died trying to protect her during a home invasion. Janie, a girl with spiked blonde hair who preferred to be called “Tink,” had volunteered at a boy’s orphanage, but been fired when it was discovered she had fallen in love with one of the teenage boys. Mulan, a pretty Asian girl, had pretended to be a boy in order to participate in some big street fighting ring in her city. Merida, a fiery redhead with a thick Scottish accent, doesn’t want to ever get married, but her parents want her to marry a nice boy (or girl, she says her parents aren’t picky) to help her run the family business empire. But Emma doesn’t really start listening until it’s Regina’s turn.

“Pledge Mills?” Emily says, raising one eyebrow.

“My mother is the president of the college,” Regina sighs. “She wanted me to join this sorority to carry on the family tradition. She wants me to major in business, but I’d prefer something along the lines of creative writing, or maybe teaching. I love riding horses, but my first love Daniel died when he fell off a horse.” _He_? Emma thinks to herself. _So, is she not gay?_ “I am bisexual, though, unbeknownst to my mother. I preferred my father to my mother, but he died quite a few years ago.” Emma smiles and unconsciously shifts a little closer to Regina.

“Thank you for sharing, pledge Mills,” Mary Margaret smiles. “Now, we get to have some real fun. Now, we’re going to play ‘most likely.’ Pledgemaster Emily, do you have the drinks ready?” Emily nods. “So, here’s how we play: I propose a few questions, like which pledge is most likely to cheat on a test, and all at once, we point to someone. If someone points at you, you do a shot. If multiple people point, you take multiple shots, however many people are pointing at you. Understand?” Everyone nods. “Good girls… Now, who do you think is most likely to get caught cheating on a test? Reveal on one… two… three!”

It’s half past eleven, and Emma is ridiculously drunk.

It felt like the questions in ‘most likely’ were geared toward everyone pointing at Emma. She tried to count and keep track of how many shots she took, but after 13, she couldn’t keep track any longer, and they just kept pointing at her. After ‘most likely’, they moved on to play other drinking games, and Emma, already tipsy, kept losing.

“Mmmm, pledge Swan,” Mary Margaret smiles at her. But Emma is seeing three of her, and she is leaning on the wall to keep the world from turning on its side. “Who’s the prettiest sister in the room?”

“R-shina,” Emma groans, her words getting tangled and mashed up as they leave her mouth.

“Who?” Belle asks. She’d barely even drank anything, and was the soberest of all the pledges. Mary Margaret and Emily are also sober, probably so they can watch all the drunken pledges make fools of themselves. They keep asking questions, as if trying to trick the girls into revealing something embarrassing. Most are too drunk to answer, but trying desperately to remain conscious so as not to be left to the devices of them remaining girls (Tink had passed out, and the pledgemasters had led the girls in drawing all over her in Sharpie).

“So kiss her, Em-ma,” Mary Margaret teases. “If you think she’s so pretty, kiss her!” Emma shakes her head; she’s drunk off her ass, but she still knows that this is not consent, and she can’t do it like this. But when she shakes her head, the entire world begins to spin, and her stomach is heaving.

**“Kiss her, Emma!” All the voices overlap, taunting her. She feels hands shoving her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The world starts to spin, and her stomach heaves, and she can hear voices laughing and taunting her. Regina’s face swims in front of her vision, and she passes out.**


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see hungover sorority girls doing calisthenics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note for everyone: after this point, the hazing gets much more intense than I originally planned. There's going to be intense bullying, body shaming, humiliation, sexual assault, physical assault, sexual harassment, homophobic slurs, etc. I'm updating the tags, but I just wanted to make everyone aware so they know what they're getting into.

Chapter Four: The Morning After

  
  
  
  


“Wake up pledges!”

The voice is like, thirty decibels too loud. _Decibels? That’s a sound thing, right?_ Regina thinks to herself. Even trying to string thoughts together causes her head to pound. She can feel the blood pulsing through her temple, and she pinches her eyes shut. Why the hell does she have to be so damn _chipper_?

“Up, up, up!” the voice continues. Regina opens her eyes ever so slightly, just little slits. But even that is too much light. “Stand _up_ , pledge Mills!” Regina grumbles, clambering to her feet. She sways on her feet, still unable to open her eyes much. She peers around, watching Emma struggle to lift herself out of her puddle of vomit. She doesn’t remember everything, but she does remember Mary Margaret teasing Emma, telling her to kiss someone- nobody knew who, exactly- and Emma shook her head until she threw up and passed out. Regina had pulled her as far away from the vomit as she could, resting her head on her lap, keeping her sideways so that if she threw up again, she wouldn’t die. At some point in her sleep, she leaned onto the ground, keeping Emma’s head next to her stomach.

“Pledge Swan, you have thirty seconds to get up, and in line,” Emily barks. Emma whimpers, sweating heavily as she grabs onto the wall to try and stand up. Regina holds out a hand, and practically yanks Emma up. Her head is throbbing, her hand now slick with Emma’s sweat, and she is struggling to stand up straight with Emma leaning on her, but they have beat Emily’s time constraint.

“How are you all feeling, this morning?” Mary Margaret asks, far too loudly. Regina wants to kill her. “Good enough to go for a little group jog?” Emma thinks she might die if she has to move.

“Theta Beta Kappas take care of themselves- physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually, academically, everything. So, you have twenty minutes. Clean yourselves up, and get dressed for a run,” Emily shouts, clapping her hands to dismiss them. When Emma doesn’t move at first, Regina pulls her along to their room. She leans Emma against the door, afraid she might never get her up from the bed, and gathers fresh clothes for the both of them.

“I… might be… sick,” Emma groans slowly. Regina fishes through one of her boxes, opening a bottle of Gatorade. She hands it to Emma with two extra strength migraine pills, watching as she swallows.

“This oughta help,” Regina sighs, opening another bottle for herself, popping her own pills. “Come on, you need a shower. You smell like vomit.”

“Can’t move,” Emma whines. Regina grabs her by her wrists and drags her.

“Shower will wake you up,” she groans. Regina pinches her eyes closed, carrying all of their towels, clothes, and a single bar of soap and a washcloth. “ _Us_. It will wake _us_ up. Good _god_ , my head hurts,” she moans, dragging Emma along with her into the bathroom. She shoves her into a shower stall.

“This is cruel,” Emma groans. Regina nods.

“Are you going to be okay if I go to my own shower?” Regina cringes, realizing how that sounds. “I mean, will you move? Will you clean yourself off? I know you got… drunker than I did.”

“Yes, I did get drunker. I might still be a little drunk. But, I can shower by myself,” Emma smirks, grinning lazily. As if to prove herself, she yanks off her shirt, trying to ignore the way the room spins. She turns on the shower, and Regina disappears.

“Fifteen minutes!” a voice rings through the halls. Regina just rinses herself off, splashing water in her face. Emma has to actually wash- the vomit is in her hair, on her face, on her chest. Her head is spinning, and she feels like everything's in slow motion. She can hear Regina turn her shower off, start drying herself off, but Emma is dizzy, and she leans over to throw up in the shower drain.

“Come on, Swan, get out of there,” Regina shouts. Emma grumbles back an unintelligible response before starting to dry herself off.

“Seven minutes!” the voice calls. Regina yanks the curtain open, handing Emma her Gatorade bottle, now with a straw, and holds it for her to drink, steadying Emma while she pulls on tight running pants and a tank top. Both girls pretend not to notice the way Regina’s eyes rove over Emma’s exposed flesh. Regina tries to look away, disgusted with herself, but Emma’s stomach is covered with freckles, and she didn’t think freckles could be so alluring, but they are.

“Okay, are you athletic?” Regina grumbles, taking the bottle and taking a sip as they stumble to the common room. “Because I usually am pretty good, but hungover, I’m subpar, at best.”

“I was, like- oh God, stop I might hurl-” Emma groans, leaning against the wall for a moment. She takes a sip of the Gatorade and lurches forward, pushing open the doors. They are the last pair to arrive, but they are the only ones who thought to hydrate. Emily and Mary Margaret turn to smile at them, pausing in their stretching.

“Ah, welcome, pledges Mills and Swan. Glad you joined us,” Mary Margaret chirps. Regina wants to rip her vocal cords out; no one should be that chirpy. And while she’s at it, she wants to turn off the sun.

“Today will be a run to test your endurance, not your speed. But don’t take too long: we like pledges who can keep up,” Emily laughs, and jogs straight out the front door. It takes Emma a moment to realize she should start moving.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Emma moans under her breath. Her feet drag, and the world spins around her, but she keeps her feet moving.

“Mind over matter,” Regina mutters back, though every step sends shooting pain into her head. She keeps chanting this in her head, reminding herself to breathe. Emma tries to focus on the scenery. The campus is truly beautiful. Everything is still green with the life of summer, and the mountains in the distance seem like they should be a symbol of adventure. The buildings are old, imposing mansions juxtaposed to the modern glass buildings housing science labs, and research centers. Halfway around the second block, Emma ducks behind a grove of pine trees to throw up. Regina pauses with her before pulling her along to try and catch up to the group. They pass by Belle and Ruby, Ruby trying to comfort Belle and urge her to continue running.

“Come on,” Emma whispers, tugging on Belle’s jacket hood as they pass. Belle growls, swatting her away, but they continue running.

 

An hour later, and Emma has thrown up three more times. They had passed several girls too exhausted, hungover, dizzy, or nauseous to keep running. Emma and Regina took turns encouraging each other and the other girls. Just when she thinks her head might explode, Regina sees the big white mansion with the bronze ΘΒΚ emblazoned on the side.

“Oh thank god,” she hears someone murmur just as someone else retches. When they reach the lawn, all of the pledges drop to the ground, lying in the grass.

“No rest for the weary, girls!” Mary Margaret chirps. Regina wants to stab Mary Margaret in the temple. Every time the brunette speaks, Regina can feel the needles in her brain pushing in further. It hurts so terribly she wants to cry, but mother taught her never to show weakness, so she grits her teeth and imagines how good it would feel to crush Mary Margaret’s heart in her hand. “We’ve worked your endurance. Now we want to work your upper body. 20 push ups,” she orders, clapping her hands. Emma clenches her jaw, rolling over onto her belly. She can do 20 push ups easily, but the world is spinning, and she feels like the world is shifting beneath her. How is she supposed to do this when the earth is moving? But she does, even when Emily puts a foot on her back, making it infinitely harder.

“100 crunches.” Regina imagines stabbing Mary Margaret very, _very_ slowly.

“100 jumping jacks.” Emma imagines Emily drowning.

“Arm circles. Keep going until we say stop.” Ruby is imagining all the ways she could kill Emily and make it look like an accident.

“Good girls,” Mary Margaret finally says. “Last thing: planks. Hold them until you can’t anymore.” Emma is shaking. She’s had a six pack since she was 13, but the thought of trying to do anything makes her want to cry.

 _Do I really need to be in this sorority?_ she wonders. Ten seconds in, and already her body is shaking. She can feel the bile building up. She has nothing left in her stomach anymore, and she is light headed. _Stupid scholarship. Of course I have to be in the sorority._ Thirty seconds in now, and her heart hurts trying to hold this stupid exercise. She looks to her right and sees Regina biting her lower lip, ready to give out. As if sensing Emma’s gaze, she turns, and they make eye contact. With a deep sigh, Emma nods. As if on cue, both girls drop.

“Swan, Mills, get up here,” Emily says, her voice stern. Her jaw is set, and Emma gulps. Will she be kicked out now? How will she pay for school? “Pledges, you may drop.” There is a relieved sigh as everyone else flops onto the grass. “Swan, Mills, face the pledges. Repeat after me: I am a weak, pathetic excuse for a sister.”

“I am a weak, pathetic excuse for a sister,” they repeat. Regina’s voice is hostile, angry. _How dare they?_ But Emma is resigned, weary, done.

“Pledges, inside. Gather in the common room. These two pledges need to learn the true strength of a Theta Beta Kappa girl,” Mary Margaret says, her voice dropping an octave. When they file in with the other girls, Emma’s hand brushes Regina’s. For a moment, Regina squeezes her fingers in reassurance, before pulling her hand away and continuing to walk. The other girls collapse on the floor, but Emma and Regina drag themselves to the front of the room, standing in front of the stone fireplace. Emily produces a plastic bag, and tosses something at each of them. It takes Emma’s dazed, hungover mind to realize what she’s holding. Red panties and a white tank top? Why does she need this?

“Go put it on. You have two minutes,” Emily says. Regina hurries off, ducking into the first open bedroom: Belle and Ruby’s. Emma follows more sluggishly.

“What is going on?” she mumbles under her breath, turning away from Regina as she changes. “Why do we have to change?”

“Have you heard of hazing, Ms. Swan?” Regina whispers back, yanking on the clothes as quickly as she can manage with her head still throbbing.

“Duh,” Emma scoffs, rolling her eyes. “What are they gonna do to us?” Regina quirks her mouth, thinking.

“Probably the pledge paddle. Or something to humiliate us,” she suggests. “Come on, we have to get back.” Their time practically up, they scurry back into the room, still stumbling, their bodies shaking with exhaustion. All Regina wants to do is curl up in her bed. But here she is, standing in front of the entire room, practically naked.

“Pledges, it’s time we teach you the meaning of strength,” Emily says loudly, swinging the pledge paddle. Emma gulps, remembering the stinging. “You are going to play a little game with each other: we call it trading blows. You will take turns paddling each other. First one to beg for mercy goes in solitary for the rest of the night. Swan, you go first.” Emily shoves the pretty pink paddle into Emma’s hands. It’s funny, Emma thinks, how it’s so beautiful, and pink, emblazoned with the Greek letters, and painted on bows, but it causes so much pain.

“Mills, turn around, face the wall,” Mary Margaret orders. “Bend over and grab your ankles. This is the position for the game.” Emma hears Regina take a deep breath as she bends over. Emma grips the paddle in her hands. _What does she do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... What should she do? What do you think she'll do? Leave reviews!


	5. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, this is when it starts to get darker.

**Chapter Five: Moving Forward**

****  
  
  
  


“Pledge Swan?” Mary Margaret says. “Any day now.”

 _Crap, crap, what do I do? What do I do? This is weird, this is wrong! I can’t hurt her_ , Emma thinks frantically. She stares at the paddle in her hand, and glances at Regina bent over in front of her. _She’s got a nice ass, though,_ the stray thought enters Emma’s mind.

“Ms. Swan, this is not the most comfortable position. Feel free to begin any day now,” Regina says, her voice strained. Emma can hear the subtext: _Just do it. I’m a big girl, I can take it,_ she seems to be saying. Emma nods, taking a deep breath. She pulls the paddle back, winding up like a baseball player at bat. _This isn’t right_ , she thinks as she swings. She tries to keep it a light hit, so as not to truly hurt Regina, but it still makes a sickening _THWACK_ as it comes into contact with Regina. Regina stifles a groan, and Emma wants to wince.

“Stand, Mills,” Emily commands. “Emma, bend over, give the paddle to Regina.” Regina makes a grim face as she takes the paddle from Emma. Emma closes her eyes, resolving to breathe normally. She decides to close her eyes, and think of other things to distract herself. She is trying to find something to focus on when Regina hits her. She hears it before she feels it, the whistle of the paddle slicing through the air, the slap of the wood on her body. Then she feels the sting, and the pain. It was nothing like when Emily had hit her, and it was clear Regina was trying to be gentle.

They go back and forth for what feels like hours. Emily and Mary Margaret urge them to hit harder, and after a while, tears were flowing freely down both girl’s faces. They were both too proud to quit, and too afraid of the consequences. Regina is the first to falter. The paddle slaps against her, all of Emma’s strength poured into it, and Regina falls over.

“Stand up, Mills,” Mary Margaret says harshly. Regina moans on the floor, and Emma can see her shoulders shaking with sobs held back. Emma is torn with her loyalty to this girl, and her instant attraction, and her need to be in this sorority. Will they kick her out of the sorority if she fails this? How will she pay for school? Emma hands off the paddle and bends over.

Her entire body is throbbing, and she can feel the blood pooling underneath her skin. The only preamble now is due to Regina gathering up her strength. The only sounds in the room are Regina and Emma’s ragged breathing, and the fidgeting of the pledges watching. Emma doesn’t even register the whistle of the paddle slicing through the air anymore. All she feels is the pain as it hits her.

Emma falls over.

She lies on the ground, her face wet from her own tears, and buried in the carpet. She makes a weak attempt to rise, but promptly falls back down, her arms giving out. Her chest feels like it might burst, and she is terrified of the consequences, but she cannot bring herself to get up.

“Do you forfeit, Pledge Swan?” Emily asks. Emma barely has the strength to nod. “Alright. Normally, for the weakness of forfeiting, we’d put you in solitary. But both of you lasted almost an hour, far longer than anyone else ever has. Plus, you’ve got orientation in a few hours. So, you’ve been spared. Consider yourself lucky.” At this, Emily turns away from Emma, back to the other pledges. “Kitchen’s still open if anyone needs breakfast. You’re dismissed for the day. Don’t forget about orientation!” she says cheerfully. For a moment, Emma wants to laugh. She doesn’t comprehend how quickly Emily can go from cruel dictator to perky cheerleader/ sorority sister. Regina waits until Emily and Mary Margaret disappear before falling to her knees next to Emma, still face down on the ground.

“Come on,” she says hoarsely, pulling at Emma’s arm. Emma just moans.

“Emma, come on,” Ruby adds, stooping to lift Emma by her armpits. She throws one of Emma’s arms around her shoulder, propping her up, and Tink comes to her other side. Together, they drag her to the bathroom. Regina limps in behind her, leaning heavily on Belle, wincing with every step.

“I can walk,” Emma says slowly, her words slurring. “I’m just… so… tired.” Ruby nods, but stays close to her, afraid she might fall. Ruby pulls her to a corner of the large bathroom that Emma hadn’t noticed earlier, in her frantic showering. In this secluded corner, there are three large, ornate clawfoot tubs.

“Gotta love sorority girls and their need for creature comforts,” Ruby smiles tightly. She starts to run the water, and Belle roots through a nearby cabinet, pulling out bath bombs, and boxes of “relaxing bath salts” and soaps, pouring them into the tubs. Emma’s head is pounding, it feels like a carpet of moss has grown on her tongue, her hands are shaking, and her whole body throbs in pain. She puts her feet in first, slowly lowering her body into the cool, soapy water without even bothering to take her clothes off.

“Ach, damn, why is it so cold?” Regina swears as she lowers herself in.

“Cold prevents bruising, and swelling,” Belle explains. Emma whimpers, squirming around, trying to find a comfortable position. She ends up sort of floating on her belly, still mostly submerged.

“You should eat,” Tink says quietly, pushing forward a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, a bagel, and fruit. Ruby drags over a small end table, resting the plate and a glass of orange juice on it.

“Thanks, guys. Can you just… bring a towel, and go? No offense I just…” Emma trails off.

“Yeah, sure,” Ruby says softly, patting Emma’s hand before she walks away. Belle squeezes Regina’s shoulder on her way out. They sit in silence for a long time, and the only sound is the light splash as Regina squirms around in the water, pulling off her clothes. She gasps in pain as she pulls off the underwear: it appears she had started to bleed, and it stuck the cloth to her skin.

“I’m sorry,” Emma calls out to her. It’s _her_ fault that Regina is in so much pain.

“It’s not your fault. And, I’m sorry, too,” Regina replies. “This… sisterhood is… _toxic_ ,” she whispers, afraid someone might here.

“This is… I wish I could just quit pledging entirely.”

“Why don’t you?” Regina whispers. Emma turns around so she can look at Regina, and begins to slowly peel off her own clothes, careful to stay under the water.

“I told you before, didn’t I? I got a scholarship, but I have to be in the sorority to keep it,” Emma whispers.

“And you need the scholarship to afford school,” Regina finishes. “Sorry, I forgot. So much of last night is… a blur.” Emma just grunts in agreement. She looks for a washcloth, but the closest one is in her pile of towels a few feet away.

“Uh, close your eyes,” Emma says awkwardly. “I have to go grab a washcloth.” Emma waits until Regina nods and closes her eyes before standing. She winces as her skin, and her wounds hit the open air. She chews on her lip, struggling to turn around and see what it looks like without pain. She wrings the washcloth in her hands before sighing. “Regina, can you, um, open your eyes? I can’t, uh, can’t see myself. What’s, um, can you tell me what it looks like?” she stutters. She holds her breath, waiting for a response.

“It’s red, really red, and there’s big purple splotches where it’s starting to bruise. There are some things that look like popped blisters. That’s probably what the, uh, blood was from,” Regina says quietly. Emma nods. “You getting back in?” Emma nods again. “My eyes are closed.” Emma sinks into the tub, submerging her face in the water to wash away her tears.

“God, will that even be healed by the time classes start tomorrow?” Emma sighs, coming up from under the water.

“Highly unlikely,” Regina sighs. “I think I’m ready to get out and go lay down. You coming?” Emma nods. They stand up, avoiding each other’s gaze as they loosely wrap themselves in their towels. Emma pulls on her t-shirt before attempting to dry off her lower half. She’s being as gentle as she possibly can, but still whimpers in pain. She can hear Regina gasping as she does the same. They pad back to their room, closing the door.

“Do you watch _Law and Order: SVU_?” Regina asks quietly. Emma nods. “Wanna watch it with me on Netflix?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiles as Regina opens her laptop. They end up lying on their bellies on Regina’s bed. Halfway through the second episode, some of the other girls bring back their comforters from the common room, freshly washed of Emma’s puke. Somewhere during the third episode, they fall asleep, heads leaning on each other, under the warmth of the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? Also, yes I do make every character love Law and Order because I love Law and Order. I suggest you all go watch it, fall in love with Olivia Benson. 
> 
> But, I digress. Reviews, suggestions, predictions, anything. Also, prompts! I accept prompts!


	6. Beginnings and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the hazing gets worse, and someone gets fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder to all that the hazing gets a lot worse after this, and all of the new TW updates will apply after this chapter.

**Chapter Six: Beginnings and Endings**

  
  
  


“What are you wearing?” Emma whines, going through her closet. She doesn’t have many outfits, and everything she does have is tight, at least, her pants are. Currently, the thought of tight pants makes her ache.

“A dress,” Regina replies. “I was, uh, going to stick with jeans, but… not anymore,” she shrugs. Emma sighs.

“I don’t have any dresses- just skinny jeans and sweatpants. And I don’t think Emily would approve if I wore sweatpants to orientation.” Emma flops belly first onto the bed.

“There’s gotta be something of mine you can wear. Or maybe one of the other girls,” Regina offers. Once Regina has picked out a simple black dress for herself, they set about outfitting Emma.

 

“That was so uncomfortable,” Regina groans, her arm linked with Emma’s as they walk. They had found a loose red dress of Ruby’s. Ruby is a few inches taller than Emma, but this dress was clearly meant to be short, so the height difference helped. It was a simple frock with cap sleeves, something she might wear out to a family party. They had spent the entire orientation meeting sitting in the auditorium, squirming and wincing. They were both throbbing, now, as they walked home. They had decided to make dinner in the sorority’s kitchen rather than go to the group ‘mixer’ in the dining hall.

“Yeah,” Emma agrees, sighing as she and Regina walk through the slowly darkening campus. They don’t speak much, but it’s comfortable.

 

Classes start the next day, and for the first time, Emma and Regina are apart.

It’s strange, for both of them. While sitting in her geometry 101 course, Emma had turned to make a joke to Regina about the teacher’s extensive syllabus, wondering if she had scheduled time for students to pee, but Regina wasn’t there. At the same time, Regina was in her Spanish Language and Culture class. She’d turned to see how Emma was doing with the teacher’s complete language immersion before remembering Emma was across campus.

“Hey, how was your class?” Regina smiles when she sees Emma walk into their room. Emma sighed, shrugging.

“Boring. I hate math, and this teacher has a stick up her ass,” Emma complains. Still sore, she lays on her belly. “I just want to take a nap.”

“Oh, but I wanted to go find the library and grab something to eat,” Regina says quietly. Emma springs right back up.

“Okay!”

“Oh, no, if you’re tired, I can wait and-”

“I never turn down food,” Emma laughs, pulling Regina back out the door and into the hallway. “Plus, I’m not really tired, just lazy.” They’re on their way out the door when they get derailed by the anguished cries and whimpering. They detour into the common room and find some of the pledges gathered, watching as Emily and Mary Margaret take turns paddling Belle and Ruby. Belle is crying, but Ruby just grits her teeth, maintaining her pride even as she is kneeling, her pants bunched around her ankles, exposed, and humiliated.

“What…?” Emma mumbles, stepping further into the room. With one last _THWACK_ to Ruby, Emily grins, putting the pledge paddle back on the fireplace mantle. Without a word, she and Mary Margaret disappear, and they can hear their heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“What happened?” Regina hisses, stopping to help Belle to her feet. Belle is breathing heavily, practically hyperventilating, and Regina tries to fix her pants slightly, to give her some modicum of privacy. Emma was doing the same for Ruby.

“I… forgot to ask permission to leave,” Belle gasps. “And… I went without Ruby… She was… still in class.”

“She just went to the library. When one of the older sisters saw her there, alone, they texted Emily and Mary Margaret to see if they knew she was there. When they found out she wasn’t, they went there and dragged her back here- literally dragged her!” Ruby says indignantly.

“Why were they punishing _you_?” Regina asks as she leads Belle down the hall to her room.

“Because I let her leave without me,” Ruby grumbles, wincing as she walks. “I was in class. How could I have known? This is _ridiculous_!”

“Ruby, shhhh, they might hear you!” Belle whispers frantically, her eyes watering again.

“I don’t care. Belle, this is cruel! This can’t be sisterhood!” Ruby cries out. She lays on her bed, and Regina helps Belle onto her own.

“We’ll… go get you guys some ice,” Emma offers awkwardly, leaving them to discuss this. When she drops off the bags of ice, they’re both still snapping at each other, but Ruby is also crying now. Emma wonders if it is from pain, humiliation, or frustration. She doesn’t ask.

 

The first week of classes goes on. More girls get paddled daily for stupid reasons, and Emma and Regina have become the unofficial caretakers of everyone post-paddling. A few times, the girls had been put through large, group “bonding experiences.” One night, they got all the girls stupid drunk and forced them to go for a run through the center of campus wearing only their bras and underwear. Belle started crying when she saw such a large portion of the student body waiting to watch them run past.

The next night, when they went to a party at the brother fraternity, Beta Theta Omega, the boys took turns rating the girls’ physical appearances. Emma was a mixture of proud and disgusted when they gave her an 8. And she _hated_ herself for feeling jealous that Regina got a 9.

The next day, when most of the girls were eating lunch in between classes, they were blindfolded, taken down to the basement, stripped of their outer layers, and screamed at. Most of the older girls were there, screaming obscenities, hurling insults, and pushing the girls. The pledges weren’t allowed to move, or say anything for the entire time. After the two hour screaming session, many couldn’t bring themselves to get out and go to their classes.

Two nights after the screaming incident, Friday night, they’ve all been brought back down to the basement.

“Now, we’ve bonded. We’ve gone through trials and tribulations together, you’ve started to learn humility, and we’ve learned each other’s secrets. Another important part of the sorority experience is helping you gain confidence in yourself,” Emily begins.

“So, before we can build up your confidence, you have to learn to accept your physical flaws,” Mary Margaret says grimly, nodding. “You’ll all strip down, and we’ll point them out for you! Then, we can help you learn to love yourself,” she adds brightly. Everyone just looks at each other.

“You heard her, pledges,” Emily barks. “Strip!” Slowly, with shaking hands, the girls start to remove those outermost layers. Belle is the first one left standing in her underwear. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to cover her belly, shaking slightly. “All the way, French!” Emily adds.

“Do I… have to?” Belle asks quietly. This is the first time anyone has ever questioned the pledgemasters, and no one knows what to say, or do.

“Well, everyone else is going to do it. Every pledge in the history of Theta Beta Kappa has done it. If you don’t want to do it, we can’t force you. But, we also can’t let you join the sorority,” Emily explains. Belle bites her bottom lip, and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Then we quit,” Ruby says, grabbing Belle’s wrist. She turns the girl to look at her. “We can find something else, Belle, okay? You don’t have to do this,” she whispers. Belle glances back at Emily, who stands fuming, tapping her foot angrily. Clearly, she hadn’t expected them to actually _leave_.

“I… I quit,” Belle whispers, closing her eyes. Ruby nods, kissing her temple lightly. It was an intimate gesture, and Emma wondered whether it was purely a friendly gesture.

“Before you leave,” Mary Margaret adds, “let us remind you of something. When you joined, you swore to uphold the confidence of your pledgeship. You swore not to divulge our secrets, even after you are gone. Quitting changes nothing. And know this: if you break your oath to the sisterhood, you will have brought down the wrath of the entire Greek system at Knollwood. All of our brothers and sisters, past and present, will be against you. And believe me, we are not the enemies you want,” she says darkly.

“Thanks for the heads up. We’re still quitting,” Ruby says firmly. Ruby gathers up their clothes and they retreat up the stairs, still holding hands. The door slams, and everyone is left standing there, staring at each other.

“This changes nothing,” Mary Margaret snaps. Emily snaps out of her angry daze.

“She’s right. Their weakness, and inability to become a part of something bigger is their problem. If they can’t see that we were helping them grow as people, then it’s their loss. If any of you want to be a pledge of one of the greatest sororities, strip. Now,” she commands. Afraid of the tone in her voice, the remaining pledges hurry to remove the rest of their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Also, if you want to leave a review, or a comment, or a suggestion, or a prompt, or anything, I wouldn't be opposed!


	7. Revenge of the Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the pledges who remained found out just what the sisters are capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter contains MAJOR bodyshaming and mentions of suicide. Please read cautiously.

**Chapter Seven: Revenge of the Departed**

**  
  
  
  
**

It’s cold.

Emma is shivering, trying to cover herself with her hands as much as she can. All of the other pledges are closing their eyes, or staring into space. Everyone is afraid to be caught looking at each other. Except for the pledgemasters. They stalk around the girls, all standing in a straight line, eyeing them up and down. Emma sees them holding markers.

“Pledge Brady, you should do something about this belly you’ve got here,” Mary Margaret says lightly. Emma hears a yelp. “Oh, did we forget to tell you? We’re circling the things you should improve, so you can remember.” Emma shivers, closing her eyes.

“Oops, looks like you missed some hair when you were shaving, Pledge Ross. I’ll circle it for you,” Emily laughs.

“Oh, Pledge Mills, you’ve got some loose skin here, a little cellulite here, some skin discoloration here,” Mary Margaret sighs. Emma’s eyes snap open, and she turns to watch Regina’s face. Even in profile, she can see the tears rolling down Regina’s face. Unbidden, Emma’s eyes rove down Regina’s body. She takes in the supple curves, the outline of her breasts in the semi darkness, the hardness of her stomach, the rippling muscle of her legs, the smooth, round curvature of her ass. She also watches Regina’s shoulders shake as she cries. “And, of course, there’s the scar on your lip,” she continues. Emma watches as she goes to circle it. She wants to cry out, to stop them, but she _needs_ this scholarship. And she feels guilty watching Regina cry. But then, they turn to her.

“Pledge Swan, like what you see?” Emily teases, putting a finger on her chin to turn her face forward. “Let’s find _your_ flaws, shall we?” Her eyes narrow, and she peers at Emma, as if she is x-raying her to find the internal flaws, as well as the external ones. The marker is cold on her skin. “You’ve got lots of these scars, Swan. I’m gonna circle them for you. There are creams you can use, or plastic surgery, or something. Once they’re gone, you’ll feel much better.” Emily smiles at her, as if expecting Emma to thank her.

“Those were from when I was 12, and my foster dad used me as an ashtray,” Emma says quietly. She hears Regina gasp, and can feel her eyes on her, but Emma doesn’t look. She closes her eyes, but they open when she feels a sharp pinch on her arm.

“Should’ve told us that, Swan,” Emily sighs. She rolls her eyes, then narrows them, continuing on her hunt for imperfections.

“Oh God, Pledge Arquera, look at you. You’ve got cellulite, stretch marks, scarring, discoloration, and you should definitely get to the campus gym more often. It’s there for a reason! And the freshman fifteen is not just a myth, you know,” Mary Margaret teases. Marian Arquera, a decently pretty girl from rural Michigan, cries as Mary Margaret circles nearly every part of her body. “And the acne, dear, do you wash your face?” She starts to circle more spots on her face. As they continue going around, pointing out everyone’s flaws, Emma closes her eyes. She can’t watch anymore.

“Give me ten more,” Emily hisses. After they had finished humiliating the girls, they had allowed them to put their underwear back on before forcing them outside and making them exercise. They were doing pushups now, and by Regina’s count, they had already done 60, now 70. It felt like they were being punished because Ruby and Belle had left. Marian was still crying, and her whole body shook. Her pushups were barely even pushups at this point, just tiny motions.

“Pledge Arquera, assume the position,” Emily says, standing behind her. Marian cries as she moves to her hands and knees. “Pledge Snow, you’re her buddy. Go get the pledge paddle.” Anna, a pretty young redhead with an abundance of freckles and a propensity for constant chatter, frowns as she stands and walks into the house. People drive by the sorority and honk, throwing things at Marian, still on the ground.

“Here you go,” Anna says quietly.

“Oh no, Snow. _You_ do it,” Mary Margaret says. Emma pauses, having finished her pushups. She watches Anna purse her lips. This girl was too gentle to even kill a spider she found in the shower, and they expected her to beat her friend with a wooden paddle.

“I… But she’s my buddy. I can’t hurt her,” she whispers, leaning in. Marian’s head is hanging now, her cheeks red. There’s a loud _smack_ as Emily slaps Anna across the face.

“You do what we say. Remember? And you’re only hurting her so you can help her grow stronger, and learn to respect herself. Now, _do_ _it_. Ten times,” she say harshly. Emma is crying for her, knowing the struggle of being forced to hit someone.

“I’m so sorry,” Anna whispers softly as she swings the paddle. She brings it back again. “I’m sorry.” _SMACK_. “I’m sorry.” _SMACK_. “I’m sorry.” _SMACK_. This continues like this, every paddle punctuated with an apology, until she has reached ten. Anna drops the paddle and drops to her knees, grabbing Marian’s face. “I’m so, _so_ sorry,” she whispers.

“Assume the position, pledge Snow,” Mary Margaret says, picking up the discarded paddle. Regina isn’t sure why Anna is getting paddled, but she can’t watch. This girl is small, not even 18 yet, and gentler than anyone Regina has ever met. She has never known anyone so _good_ , and _pure_. And here they are, beating her down. Regina closes her eyes, turning away. Emma grabs her hand.

The next day, Emma and Regina are at the library when they run into Belle and Ruby. They’re sitting on the beanbags in a corner, angling their bodies so as to relieve pressure from the bruises from the paddling. Emma is the first to see them, waving as she approaches.

“Hey, guys. How was… last night?” Belle asks, shifting somewhat.

“It… happened. How are _you_? Where are you guys living?” Regina asks.

“The dorms. You know Mallard hall? That’s where we are. It’s not bad. But, give us more details. What did we leave you guys with?” Ruby asks, leaning towards Emma, who has plopped down on the ground next to her. She looks around to make sure no one can hear them.

“It was terrible,” she whispers. “They stripped us down, then went around with markers to circle all of our flaws. They pointed them out in front of _everyone_. And you know Marian? She was humiliated. They kept… teasing her, and punishing her,” Emma continues.

“Oh God,” Belle gasps.

“Yeah,” Regina sighs. “And when we tried to wash off the marker, we found out it was permanent. It took forever to figure out how to cover the mark they made around my scar,” she says, pointing to her upper lip.

“That’s terrible,” Ruby says, rubbing Emma’s arm to comfort her. “We should say something to someone. That isn’t right.” Regina laughs bitterly.

“Who? The president of the university? My mother is an alumna of Theta Beta Kappa. And you heard what they said last night: if we squeal, the entire Greek system will be against us. And there are _so_ many alumni from Knollwood,” she says softly, but with scorn, and anger.

“What about the police?” Ruby remarks darkly. “It’s abuse, and I bet it’s illegal.”

“We can’t,” Belle says softly. “What if the police are alumni?”

“This is ridiculous! They’re not, like, the KGB or something! This isn’t North Korea, or Auschwitz!”

“I can’t,” Emma says softly, gesturing for Ruby to quiet down before they attract any attention. She looks around again, making sure they’re alone. “I need the scholarship to stay in school. So, you guys do whatever you want, but I need this damn sorority.”

“You think I can say anything with my mother? I’d need witness protection after that,” Regina adds. They stop talking when they hear sirens.

 _Oh my God, it’s like Big Brother,_ Emma thinks irrationally. _They heard us, and they’re coming to get us._ The siren grows louder, and then fades. Ruby stands to watch out the window. They hear a gasp from the main library.

“It’s… an ambulance,” Ruby says.

“Oh my God!” someone in the main library area shouts. They run over there.

“What?” someone else asks. A girl is looking at her phone, one hand over her mouth.

“Mindy went out for a walk, and said there’s some girl who jumped off the roof of Anderson hall. It’s some freshman, and she’s, like, dead,” the girl explains.

“What freshman?” Ruby asks, not realizing she’s spoken until everyone turns to look at her.

“Some girl named Marian, someone said,” the girl responds. “I guess she doesn’t live there, but she was visiting a friend.”

“Marian Arquera?” Emma asks, her voice suddenly hoarse.

“Yeah, did you know her?” Emma can only nod. There’s a dull roar, and she doesn’t hear anything else. Her face ashen, she goes and collapses back in the beanbags. Regina sits next to her on the beanbag, practically on her lap. Emma can feel her shoulders shaking.

“Maybe we _should_ tell someone,” Emma chokes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Thoughts? Suggestions? Likes? Dislikes? Leave a review!


	8. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover just how deep this corruption runs... and wonder how we can break these ties.

**Chapter Eight: The Ties That Bind**

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, I wish we had seen something earlier,” Emily sobs. “She was so depressed, looking back. She told us she was homesick, and hated her classes. She was… withdrawn. Anna was her roommate, her buddy. We, um, we assign freshman buddies to… um, make them feel more at home here.” Emily laughs bitterly through her tears. “Guess we failed.”

After news had spread of Marian’s suicide, students were asked to return to their residences. When Emma and Regina got to the sorority house, the girls were all congregated in the living room. Emily was briefing them on what to tell her parents, and to remind them of their oath not to divulge house secrets (Emma and Regina exchanged a look at this). When the cops had shown up to get some background on Marian, Emily had burst into tears.

“So, you’d say this  _ was _ a suicide?” one cop, an older black man, asked, his expression softening at Emily’s waterworks. Emma grabs onto Regina’s hand, needing something to hold onto. It was surreal: just last night, Emma had talked to Marian, asking if she was okay on their way to bed. She wondered if, even then, she had been planning her death.  _ I should have done something. Maybe she would still be here _ , Emma thinks.

“I… I guess it must have been,” Mary Margaret sniffles.

“Anna, mind if we talk to you? Go through some of her things?” the other cop, a young guy with a Scottish accent and  curly brown hair asks. She nods, staring off into nowhere. Regina looks over at Emma, wondering what she’d do if Emma decided to throw herself off of a building. She would not be  _ nearly _ as calm as Anna, that’s for sure. But then, she feels guilty for comparing the two relationships (how would she even deny her relationship with Emma? A flirtationship? Friends? More?), and Regina is certain Anna is just in shock, trying to process.

“We’ll be right out here if you need us, Anna,” Mary Margaret says, grabbing the younger girl’s hand as she passes. Everyone else hears the silent message:  _ we’re right here. Don’t you dare break that damn oath _ . _ Or else _ .

“So, we called the family, and they’re on their way in now,” the third cop, a young woman with blond hair, says after her associates leave with Anna. “They’ll be here in a little over an hour. It might help them if you guys have a few nice stories to tell about Marian when they come.” Everyone nods, and the room lapses into silence except for the odd sniffle.

After a while, Anna comes back out, and the cops leave. Emily watches them leave out the window, waiting a few minutes after they drove away before turning back to the group. The girls can see her face darken when she turns to look at Anna, raising one eyebrow. Emma thinks that, if this were a cartoon, Emily’s face would literally turn a few shades darker, as if the shadows came up to meet her, and swallow her face.

“Front and center, Pledge Snow,” she says, her voice an octave lower than normal. “You have some explaining to do.”

“What?” she gasps, still crying softly, but she walks forward, standing in front of the group.

“She was your  _ buddy _ ,” Emily hisses. “How did you let this happen?”

“I-I-I,” Anna stutters. “We were in class. I-I-I was… I was in class. Sh-he was supposed to be in class. I don’t-” Mary Margaret interrupts her by slapping her.

“You are to be with your buddy. Where she goes, you go. And yet, she walked off a building, and here you stand,” Mary Margaret whispers angrily.

“Are you- are you saying I should have jumped off a building because my  _ buddy _ did?” Anna asks, her entire body shaking.

“You said that, not me,” Mary Margaret smiles. Emma feels sick.

“That m-makes no sense! I’m all for being with my buddy. I liked Marian, she was cool, and funny, and nice. Bu-bu-but I won’t… follow her off the roof,” Anna stutters nervously. Emily just raises an eyebrow. “Th-that’s not what sisterhood is about! I’m all for sisterhood, but not like this!”

“We are a sisterhood, and we help each other. Why didn't you help her, Pledge Snow?” Emily asks.

“I wanted to help her,” Anna says softly, crying. “Now who will be my buddy?”

“Oh, you failed as a buddy. We can’t force anyone else to take on a failure for a buddy. We can’t punish anyone else for  _ your _ failure to protect your sister,” Emily sighs.

“Are you… kicking me out?” Anna asks, her voice shaking.

“Well, everyone needs a buddy, and yours is gone,” Emily shrugs.

“She can be our buddy,” Regina offers without thinking about it. She squeezes Emma’s hand, apologizing silently. She doesn’t want to draw their ire on Emma, but she also can’t allow them to bully Anna out of this, especially since she really does seem to want it. And Anna is so young, and naive, and sweet.

“You’d take on the failure? The girl who let her buddy  _ die _ ?” Mary Margaret laughs cruelly.

“That’s what sisterhood is about, right? Helping our sisters, even when things get tough?” Emma adds, nodding at Regina. Regina smiles gratefully.

“Fine,” Emily says shortly, cutting off some protest from Mary Margaret. “If you want her, you can have her. She’ll move into your room tomorrow.” Anna, Regina, and Emma smile weakly at each other. Regina wonders how they’ll manage to fit everything in their room. “Assume the position, Snow. Someone has to pay for Marian’s death.”

 

“So, we can loft the beds, mine on top of yours,” Regina suggests, mumbling.

“Actually, I prefer the top,” Emma winks suggestively. Regina rolls her eyes.

“Fine, whatever. I get up early anyway. It’s better if I can get out without disturbing you. Moving on: we loft the beds. Then we can fit hers. It’s the clothes and things… Where do we put them?”

“What if we-”

“No,” Regina interrupts. “No, it can’t work. We can’t fit three closets, three desks, three wardrobes. We can’t,” she groans.

“Regina, come on. We’ll figure this out,” Emma sighs. “Come here, let’s watch Netflix, or something. Take a break, and relax.” Regina grumbles, but climbs onto Emma’s bed. Emma lays the computer in front of them, and Regina sits next to her, their backs against the wall, and leans her head on Emma’s shoulder. Emma knows she’s still stressing out about the room, but slowly, very slowly, Regina inches down. By the time they’ve finished the third episode of  _ Criminal Minds _ , Regina is sound asleep, her head in Emma’s lap. 

 

“Up and at ‘em, pledges!” Emily shouts, banging on everyone’s doors as she goes by. Emma had never fall asleep, as she doesn’t sleep well even under the best of conditions, but Regina jerks awake, disoriented.

“What time is it?” she groans.

“Almost ten,” Emma whispers, brushing Regina’s hair out of her face.

“In the morning? How did I oversleep?” she mumbles, looking around. Emma laughs. 

“Not morning. It’s still night. You only slept for two hours. Come on, before they get mad,” Emma whispers, helping Regina up to her feet. Regina walks with her head on Emma’s shoulder as they pad their way quietly into the living room. The other pledges, in various states of dress, two even in their towels, fresh out of the shower, shampoo still dripping down their necks. Anna is still in her clothes from earlier, dried tear tracks on her face. When Regina sees her standing by herself, arms wrapped around her middle, she goes over to meet the younger girl.

“Did you sleep?” Regina asks quietly. Anna shakes her head. She opens her mouth to say something as a large group of older sisters waltz in, led by Emily and Mary Margaret. They’re all dressed up, all tight clothes, makeup, and high heels.

“Alright, bitches,” Emily loudly proclaims. “It’s Saturday night. And on Saturday night, we go out. When we go out, pledges become our bitches. You drive us where we want to go, when we want to go. You do  _ not _ get to come inside: you’re all underage, and we can’t allow you to go out clubbing with us. So, you stay in the cars, and you chauffeur. You have ten minutes to get dressed while we put on our final touches.” Regina grabs Emma’s wrist, pulling her along to the room. As an afterthought, she turns to grab Anna, pulling her along, as well.

“I don’t… exactly… have my lisence,” Emma explains softly. “I moved around so much that I was never in any one place long enough to go through the process. I know how to drive, but I probably shouldn’t be the one driving, just in case we get stopped.” Anna collapses woodenly on Regina’s bed as Regina rushes around brushing her hair.

“I’ll drive. I don’t like being in the back seat anyway,” Regina says hurriedly. Emma looks down at her ragged jeans and flannel shirt. She doesn’t feel like changing. “Here,” Regina says, tossing a bag of makeup wipes at Emma. Emma, who doesn’t wear makeup, makes a face at her. Regina rolls her eyes and mouths, “Anna.” Emma stands.

“Hey, Anna, can I…?” Emma trails off awkwardly, holding up the wipes. Anna just nods, staring off into space. So Emma gently takes the wipe and tries to clean up her face.

“I’ve wanted to join a sorority ever since my older sister went to college and joined one. She s-said… she met her best friends there. And Marian was sweet. I th-thought…” Anna dissolves into fresh tears, and Emma freezes. She’s not so good at comforting crying people.

“I know,” Regina says softly, spinning Anna around to hug her gently. Anna immediately wraps her in a bear hug, clinging to Regina’s shirt like it is the only thing keeping her standing. They stand there for a moment, Emma watching uselessly while Regina comforts Anna quietly.

“Let’s go, bitches!” An older girl shouts, tramping up and down the hall, her heels clicking audibly. Anna sniffles, taking a tissue from Emma as Regina lets go to put on her shoes.

“I’m driving,” Regina tells the older sisters, taking the proffered keys and waltzing out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Predictions? Reviews? Suggestions


	9. Driving Miss Bitchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a girl's night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains some non-con and dub-con elements in the form of unwanted touching and attempted assault. Also included: strong language, and homophobic slurs

**Chapter Nine: Driving Miss Bitchy**

  
  
  


They had given Regina the keys to a nice black SUV that belonged to some girl named Suzie, a junior who was close friends with Emily. Regina drove while Anna sat in the front seat beside her. Emily, Suzie, and three other girls got in the back seat, leaving Emma to crawl into the trunk. She drew her knees close, but didn’t really mind. There was a blanket back here, and there wasn’t any junk cluttering up her space, so she had a decent amount of room. Plus, they were only in the car for ten minutes before the sisters got out.

“We’ll call you when we’re ready to go to the next club. Keep your phone close by,” Emma hears Emily order before slamming the door. She counts to ten before crawling over the back seat and closer to the others.

“Where are we going?” Anna asks softly.

“Shopping. There’s a Target, like, five minutes up the road,” Regina explains, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“I don’t have any money with me,” Anna says.

At the same time, Emma says, “I’m broke.” Regina aggressively rolls her eyes, and Emma is a little worried since she is driving, after all,

“We can window shop, or I can spot you. Guys, my mom is the president of the college. Not to brag or anything, but I’m not paying for tuition, and she makes a  _ lot _ of money. Plus, my dad died due to a drunk driver, so we’ve got settlement money. I literally have more money than I know what to do with,” she chuckles a little nervously.

“Ah, so we’re your token charity case,” Emma sighs, leaning back in her seat. Regina pulls into the parking lot, and Emma crosses her arms over her chest. Anna, normally overflowing with useless chatter, says nothing.

“That’s not what I meant, Emma,” Regina says softly, turning to grab Emma’s hand. Emma pulls away slightly, so Regina settles her hand on Emma’s knee. “I just… I’m not trying to treat you like a charity case. I love buying presents for people, especially people I care about. It makes me feel good, like I’m helping, like I’m making people smile.” But Emma is smiling now, ever since she heard Regina call her someone she cares about.

“Oh shut up, Mills,” Emma laughs, grabbing her hand. “Let’s just get shopping before they call us back to pick them up.”

 

“Oh that looks so cozy,” Anna gasps. Emma nods, spinning around to show off the pajamas. Regina had talked her into trying on a pair of thick flannel pajamas (“Temperatures drop so fast at night in Maine. You need something warmer, Ms. Swan,” she had said). They had already made their way through the apparel section, picking out some new outfits for each of them. Regina had gone through the shoe section while Emma and Anna gawked at the children’s toy section. Regina just stood at the end of the aisle, watching as Emma and Anna battle with plastic swords. It was after Emma won the fake-battle by beheading Anna; it was then that they moved on to find pajamas.

“It  _ is _ cozy,” Emma nods.

“I need a new blanket, and maybe some pillows,” Regina mumbles. “Put these in the cart, and let’s go.” Emma nods, going back into the stall to change.

 

An hour and a half, and over $600 later, they’re pushing the full cart back to the car. Emma is standing on the edge of the cart, leaning on the front handle bar, arms out. Regina is standing behind her, pushing the cart.

“I’m king of the world!” Emma shouts as they glide through the near-empty parking lot.

“Shh, I’m getting a call!” Anna giggles. “Hello? Uh-huh. Yes, pledgemaster Emily. Yes, we’re going right now. We parked a few blocks away. We will call you when we’re outside.” She hangs up and looks at Emma and Regina. “We have to  _ go _ . They’re ready to go to the next club.” They’re giggling as they quickly pack up the bags in the trunk. Emma squeezes herself in, using the pillows and blankets they had bought to pad the ride.

“Took you long enough, bitches,” Emily shouts. Even in the back, Emma can smell the booze on the all of the girls.

“To the Rabbit Hole!” another one giggles. While they give Regina directions, Emma texts Anna, talking about how much fun they had shopping, and planning what they wanted to do while the girls were in the Rabbit Hole.

 

They had decided to go shopping for a video game system and a TV for their room when they got another call to go back. Apparently, Emily and the girls had gotten cut off since they were too drunk. When told this, they started a fight with the barkeep, and the bouncer kicked them out.

“Take us to the Wizard’s Palace,” Suzie orders, though it sounds more like “tay-cuzsss to the wimmerd’sss palss.”

After trying two more clubs and being denied access to both, Emily orders Regina to take them home.

“‘Sume the position,” Emily slurs as they walk inside. Immediately, Emma, Regina, and Anna drop to their hands and knees. The older girls laugh. “Good little bitches,” she grins. She fumbles, pawing at their pants. “Off,” she orders. Emma is the fastest to comply, kicking off her jeans.

“Oh  _ damn _ , Swan,” one of the other girls teases. 

“Sexy little red thong,” another crows. Emma feels a flush creeping down her whole body.

“Trying to impress someone?” another laughs. Emma closes her eyes, feeling someone pull on the waistband of her underwear, snapping it against her skin.

“Stand up,” Emily orders. When Emma stands, she sees that Emily has produced a Gatorade from somewhere. Maybe this, and the time elapsed since her last drink, is what makes her seem to be sobering up. Or maybe it’s just the prospect of harassing her pledges. “Slutty little lesbian,” she slurs. “Who you tryin’ to impress?”

“No one,” Emma whispers, staring at the ground, mortified.

“Are lesbians good kissers?” another one calls out.

“Let’s find out,” Emily replies. She yanks Emma forward by her shoulders and begins to kiss her. She tastes like cheap vodka and fruity Gatorade, and she’s a sloppy drunk. Emma remains frozen. Regina and Anna are frozen on the ground, staring at the floor. Regina is shaking with rage, and Emma is trying to ignore how Emily’s hands paw at the waistband of her underwear.

“Let me try,” another one calls out. Emily laughs and shoves Emma towards the girl.

“No,” Emma whimpers, finally able to move, but her protests are swallowed by the other girl’s mouth.

“You don’t  _ get _ to say no, slut,” Emily laughs. “Grab her ass while you kiss her.” The girl complies with Emily’s orders, squeezing Emma just a little too roughly before passing her along to the next girl, Suzie, whose car they drove that night. “Be a good little whore, Emma, and let her do what she wants.”

“No,” Emma cries, but Emily slaps her, first on the face, and then on her ass while Suzie gives her a quick kiss.

“She’s not that great of a kisser anyway,” Suzie shrugs, passing her along.

“Stop,” Emma begs. 

“Kiss her,” Emily laughs, shoving her towards Regina. Emma is already unsteady from being passed around like a dish at Thanksgiving, and the shove sends her toppling, falling over Regina. “Stand up, Mills. Be a good little bisexual whore and kiss her.” Emma closes her eyes, letting the tears fall. Regina stands, wiping the tears away.

“She doesn’t want this,” Regina tells them. “This isn’t right.”

“You don’t get to decide that, Mills. We decide what she wants, and she wants you to kiss her. Do it,” Emily orders. Emma doesn’t see the way Regina’s hands shake as she reaches forward to put one hand on Emma’s shoulder. She doesn’t see the way she mouths ‘I’m sorry’ as she leans in. She doesn’t see the tears slipping out of Regina’s eyes as she leans in to kiss her softly.

“Kiss her like you mean it!”

“More tongue!”

“Give us a show!” The girls call out their suggestions, and Emma’s body starts shaking. She has never felt so exposed, so vulnerable. And a sick, twisted little part of her is enjoying this. She is enjoying the feeling of Regina’s lips on hers, but she doesn’t enjoy hearing the cackles and teasings of the other girls. She doesn’t enjoy feeling them slap her ass, and when she feels them start to shove something into her ass, she screams.

“Thought you might enjoy it. Forgot you’re a little lesbian slut,” Emily giggles, holding up the pledge paddle. “Now, Mills, kiss her like you mean it, or you’re done here.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina whispers. The girls laugh, whoop, and catcall before shoving over Emma and Regina. When they hit the ground, the girls make their way upstairs, laughing and still calling insults.

“I’m so sorry, Emma,” Regina whispers.

“I hate them,” Emma gasps, her shoulder shaking with sobs. “I  _ hate _ them.”

“Come on, let’s get to our room. Anna, can you get the pillows, blankets, and new pajamas from the car? Thanks. Come on, Emma,” Regina continues in a hushed tone as Anna runs out to the car.

“I ha-hate them,” Emma sobs. “I  _ hate _ them.”

“I hate them, too,” Regina agrees.

“Ruby’s right. We have to tell someone,” Emma continues very seriously.

“We can do that tomorrow. Emma, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“They’re  _ evil _ ,” Emma interrupts. “If you hadn’t, they’d have hurt you. I… I just want to go to bed.”

“Well, pajamas can help with that,” Anna says lightly. She throws the bags on the ground, and they all change into their new sets of matching red and black flannel pajamas. 

“Come here, Emma,” Regina says, patting the spot on her bed. “Anna, you can come, too.” Anna crawls up on the other side of her. Now, it’s Regina sitting with her back against the wall, running her hands through Emma’s hair as her head lays in Regina’s lap. Anna turns on their little TV across the room, and leans on Regina’s shoulder. Emma is the first to fall asleep, still sniffling, Regina still brushing her fingers through her hair.

“I’m gonna sleep over here, if that’s okay,” Anna whispers after a while. “Not that I don’t like you guys. I just can’t fall asleep unless I have space, you know?” Regina nods. Within a few minutes, she hears Anna’s snoring joining that of Emma.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” Regina whispers one more time as she moves the blonde head off of her lap. She lays down next to Emma, wrapping one arm around her waist.

“‘S okay, Gina,” Emma mumbles, snuggling closer to Regina, pulling the blanket tighter around the both of them. But Regina has all but fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? Please?


	10. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which confessions take place not only in the church, but also in the police station.

**Chapter Ten: Take Me to Church**

  
  
  


“You sure you still want to do this?” Regina asks, squeezing Emma’s hand. Emma nods. 

“Me, too!” Anna adds happily. Regina smirks.

“Need something, pledges?” Mary Margaret asks. They had decided to ask her because Mary Margaret looked like a good girl, the kind who wouldn’t want to get between people and their moral or religious values.

“We’re humbly asking your permission to go to church, pledgemaster,” Regina says softly, staring at the ground. Emma watches Mary Margaret raise one eyebrow.

“Where? There isn’t a church on campus.”

“Saint Michael’s parish. It’s the church I grew up in, and it’s only fifteen minutes from campus. I have my own car that I park near my mother’s on-campus house. We can drive it,” Regina tells her. None of  _ this _ is a lie. But they don’t plan on staying for mass. Mary Margaret sighs, as if considering it.

“Alright. Who am I to come between a pledge and her God? Go, but don’t dawdle! We have group activities to do later,” she says. 

“Thank you, pledgemaster,” each of the girls says before hurrying out of the sorority.

“So, where are we meeting Ruby and Belle?” Emma asks.

“This is kinda fun,” Anna whispers. “Sneaking around, like we’re in an action movie. And it’s so cool! Maybe we should have worn all black, or matching outfits, or something!”

“Anna, hush. And stop walking like that. We’re not sneaking. We’re going to church,” Regina says. Anna stands up, walking normally, trailing after Regina. “And they’re meeting us by the car. We  _ are _ going to church. We’re just not  _ staying _ there the entire time.”

“Oh,” Anna says. “But church is only an hour. What if this thing with the police takes longer?”

“We find an excuse for the sorority, get out of the station as fast as humanly possible,” Emma shrugs.

“Ready?” Ruby asks, running up the the girls. “Hey, Anna. I’m sorry about Marian.”

“Me too,” is all Anna says.

“So, who gets front seat?” Ruby asks.

“Me,” Emma says immediately, hopping in. The other girls pile in the back, and they start the drive in silence. Once they leave campus, Emma turns on the radio.

“So, we’re stopping at the church. That way, we’re not lying when we say we went to church,” Regina explains after a few minutes, pulling into the parking lot.

The church is small, with a large, white steeple. They step in and sit in the back pew for a moment, just gaping. Regina kneels, praying, while the other girls sit, looking at the church. The stained glass windows are all over the sides. In the sun, the glass reflects all the different colors on the tan carpet, making a rainbow of light. The ceiling has both stained glass skylights, and fake torches with light bulbs. They came in towards the end of mass, and everyone was getting ready to leave. After praying, Regina stands, and the girls follow her, getting back into the car.

“I timed that perfectly. They recently changed the times of mass. I can say I timed it wrong, which buys us a little more time while we wait for the next mass to start. Now, let’s go,” Regina grins.

 

Ten minutes later, they’re all sitting in the conference room of the police station.

“So, you said you have a major crime to report?” the detective, a younger woman who introduced herself as Detective Fisher.

“We do. Abuse, assault, sexual harassment, endangering the welfare of a minor, attempted sexual assault, and maybe promoting a suicide,” Regina rattles off. Detective Fisher blinks.

“I’m gonna get my superior. I think he’ll want to hear this,” she says, disappearing back into the office. A moment later, she reappears with one of the cops who had come to the sorority house to talk to the girls. It was the one with the curly brown hair and Scottish accent.

“Hello, ladies. I’m Lieutenant Graham Hunt. I understand you have some important information for us,” he says, narrowing his eyes at Anna. “I spoke to you yesterday. Anna, right? I’m so sorry about your friend Marian.”

“That’s kind of what we’re here about. Her death… It wasn’t as clear cut as you think,” Emma says softly. “I mean, it was a suicide, but she only did it because they forced her.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you need to slow down. Who forced her? Start from the beginning,” he says. Regina takes the lead.

“Theta Beta Kappa is a poisonous sorority. They’ve got intense, vicious hazing policies. They bully and humiliate pledges, and their practices drove poor Marian to jump off of a roof,” she says solemnly.

“I’m going to turn on this camera, okay? It’s best if we have your statement and this entire interview on record. Is that alright with all of you?” All of the other girls nod as Detective Fisher puts a camera in the corner, facing all of the girls.

“So, tell me more about the hazing policies the sorority has,” he prompts.

“Where do I start?” Regina laughs. “Um, our first night there, they got us all blackout drunk. We played drinking games to ‘bond’ until people were passing out, or throwing up. Then, they made us get in the position.”

“The position is on our knees, facing the crowd of girls. Then, they take the pledge paddle- that’s this thing, like a rowboat oar with a shorter handle- and they hit us on our, um,  _ rear _ ,” Emma explains, her cheeks reddening. “Whenever we do something against their rules, like leaving without permission, or not answering a question, or even for no reason at all, they hit us.”

“And then, the next morning, when we were all hungover, and hurting, they made us go for a run. Not bad, I know, but then they made us do jumping jacks, and pushups and things. Now, I know exercise isn’t illegal, but when we failed to do an exercise, they made us beat each other,” Regina continues, gesturing between herself and Emma. “It, um, it took a while for the blisters to heal. And the bruises still haven’t faded.”

“They paddle everyone. They say it teaches us humility, and the consequences of our actions. But, this is just cruel! Belle here, she went to the library alone, without asking permission. They humiliated her, making her kneel, pulling her pants off, and they paddled her. Then, they paddled me because I’m her buddy, and I should have kept her from going. But I was in class,” Ruby rants.

“Buddy?” the Lieutenant interjects.

“They assign each freshman a buddy. I was Marian’s. And buddies have to stick together,  _ always _ . If your buddy goes to take a shower, so do you. It’s about manipulation, and never letting a person be alone,” Anna explains. When seeing Emma’s raised eyebrow, she shrugs. “I took an AP Psychology course in high school.”

“Okay, so how does this connect to Miss Arquera’s death?” Detective Fisher asks.

“The hazing wasn’t just physical. It was psychological. They would make us strip down to our underwear and go jogging through campus where a large portion of students were gathered to watch. They compared us physically, ranking our appearance compared to our sisters. They’d take us into a basement, blindfold us, and scream at us for hours. Then, one night, the night before Marian k-killed herself,” Regina says, stumbling over the words. She hadn’t been close to Marian, but it was still heartbreaking. This girl had been her age, and she threw herself off of a  _ building _ . “They took us into the basement, and made us strip down completely.”

“This is when we quit the sorority,” Belle interjects. “I, uh, didn’t want to get naked in front of everyone. They told me I either had to do it, or get out. So, we got out.”

“We stayed. They made us strip, then they went around with permanent marker, circling all of our flaws and pointing them out for everyone. They, uh, said it was so we could learn to accept them, and learn to love ourselves. But for Marian, it didn’t,” Anna says softly.

“Look,” Regina says angrily, standing. She lifts up the edge of her sweater, showing them the places where they had circled her ‘cellulite.’ The permanent marker is faded, but still clearly visible. Regina had tried to scrub it off, but the ink was stubborn, and it’s only been two days.

“Okay, so Anna, what makes you think this led Marian to suicide?” the Lieutenant asks.

“She was happy before, you know? But that night, she cried  _ all night _ . She was inconsolable, convinced that she was better off dead. She said she’d never realized how hideous, and unlovable she was. She cried, and cried, said she didn’t deserve to be alive. Then, the next day, while I’m in class, she…” Anna gasps, crying now. “She sneaks up to a rooftop, and  _ jumps. _ You want to tell me… it isn’t related?” Emma goes over and hugs her from behind. Anna clings to her arm as she cries.

“After you guys left, our pledgemasters paddled Anna. They blamed her for Marian’s suicide. They tried to kick her out for being a bad buddy because she…  _ allowed _ her to commit suicide without following her off of the roof,” Regina finishes quietly.

“Okay, and you mentioned some sexual harassment, maybe a sexual assault?” Hunt prompts, nodding somberly.

“That would be mine,” Emma says, pulling away from Anna. “Last night, the older girls were drunk. They made us be their designated drivers. We, uh, got home and they made us assume the position, and take off her pants. I… was wearing a, ahem, a thong, so they teased me. See, I’m, uh, gay, so they were making fun of me. Someone asked if… if lesbians are good kissers. So, they started passing me around, kissing me, s-squeezing my ass, slapping me. I, I said no,” Emma continues, and her voice begins shaking. “I said no, but our pledgemaster said ‘you don’t  _ get  _ to say no, slut.’ Then they forced Regina to kiss me, and grab me, and they tried to put the, h-handle of the pledge p-paddle up my… rear end. They pushed me down, calling me a little lesbian slut…” Emma finishes chewing her bottom lip, trying to keep from crying.

“These are very serious charges, girls. So, we’re going to get as much physical evidence as we can, but it’s still hearsay. So, it might be difficult to prove in a court case,” Graham says.

“What if we make it not-hearsay?” Ruby asks slyly. “Can’t you get, like, a camera to put in a pair of glasses? We can get proof!”

“I can do that,” Graham asserts. “But, first we need to get a court order. And to do that, we need proof.”

“How long will that take? We don’t have permission to be here. We said we were going to church, and that ends in half an hour. So, really, we only have about forty-five minutes,” Regina says quickly, glancing at the clock.

“Uh, we can try and move fast. Normally, we’d do this at a hospital where they are better able to get all the evidence, but we can get some of it done here. I’ll find some female officers. Are all of you comfortable with having photo evidence taken? I know it’s on… a sensitive body part,” he says, texting someone. All of the girls nod and agree. 

“Okay, girls, come on. I’ll get the team started on collecting evidence,” Detective Fisher says, leading the group of girls deeper into the office, finding a more secluded, private area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our girls want proof, and are willing to get their hands dirty to get it.

**Chapter Eleven: Undercover**

  
  
  


“I can’t let you go undercover. My boss won’t allow children to do undercover work with a potentially abusive gang,” Graham sighs, coming back into the room. They had spent the entire half hour having all of their bruises and marker being documented, describing the atrocities that caused each mark.

“ _ Potentially _ abusive?” Regina asks, narrowing her eyes.

“We’re not children,” Ruby scoffs.

“Technically, I am,” Anna points out.

“Shut up,” Regina hisses.

“Sorry, an abusive environment. Innocent until proven guilty, and all that. But, we cannot put you in danger by putting you undercover. My captain recommends that you not go back at all,” he explains.

“We have to go back. All of our stuff is there,” Emma points out. She doesn’t care about her possessions, but her white baby blanket is lying on her bed, the only thing she really cared about holding onto from her childhood.

“What are you planning on doing with the evidence you’ve collected?” Regina asks. Graham sighs.

“Unfortunately, we can’t charge anyone at this point. It’s your word versus theirs. My captain wants to build a stronger case before we charge anyone,” he says. Regina rolls her eyes aggressively.

“We have to go,” she sighs. Ruby follows closely behind, pulling Belle. Anna is the last to leave, waving brightly at the cops as they leave.

 

“Where are we going, Regina?” Belle asks. Regina pulls over to the side of the road just a few blocks past the church.

“Buying some more time,” she shrugs, parking and getting out. Regina reaches into her trunk, pulls out a pair of scissors from her first aid kit.

“Regina?!”

“What are you doing?”

“Regina, what the hell?

“What are you doing?”

“Oh calm down,” Regina sighs. “I’m popping the tire.” She stabs at it, and the air hisses out slowly while the other girls get out of the car. “Now, we call back and tell the sisters we’re waiting on a truck with a new tire. And while we wait, we go visit an old friend of mine.” She smirks.

 

“A flat tire?” Emily asks. Emma can hear the skepticism.

“We’re very sorry about the delay, but the only tow truck is out on his lunch break,” Regina lies seamlessly as they walk down the sidewalk. Emma had expressed concern about leaving the car, so Ruby and Belle offered to stay with it, provided that they bring back something to eat or drink.

“You’d better get back here soon,” is all Emily says before she hangs up. Regina rolls her eyes.

“So, who’s this mysterious friend we’re going to meet?” Emma asks.

“Neal Gold. He grew up down the street from me, and when I was little, he used to babysit me. We’re 80% sure our parents were having an affair. Well, I mean, his mom was dead so it’s technically my mom having the affair. Anyway, his dad owns this pawn shop, but Neal runs a side business attached to it. He’s a tech junkie, and a little bit of a criminal, but he can get anything you need,” Regina explains.

“Ooh, sounds cool! He sounds like a spy in a movie. Like,  _ Mission: Impossible _ , or something. Does he look like Tom Cruise? Well, he’s probably, like, significantly younger than Tom Cruise, but still. Oh, how about that new  _ Mission: Impossible _ movie? We should watch it together, like, in the sorority house sometime, or something and-”

“Anna!” Regina interrupts the girl’s rambling. “We’re here.” She stops in front of a storefront whose awning bears the name “Gold’s.” Inside the windows are the most random assortment of items: watches, a crystal mobile, a sweater, a Confederate flag, paperweights, a collection of baseball cards, an old mirror, and a typewriter. When they open a door, a little bell tinkles. They wade their way through the seemingly unorganized piles of old junk, following closely after Regina, to the front desk. No one is there, so Regina glances around before hitting another silver bell on the desk, like one from a hotel front desk.

“I’m coming,” a voice calls out.

“Let’s go, Neal. You got very important customers out here,” Regina calls back.

“That’s not Regina Mills is it?” Emma can hear the voice laughing as he turns the corner, coming to them. He’s reasonably tall, with messy brown hair, and a scruffy beard. He smirks at them, holding his arms out as if for a hug. “Gina,” he smiles, enveloping her in a hug, purposely ruffling her hair. Regina shoves him away.

“Neal, don’t. We need your help.” Regina scowls playfully.

“Anything you need, I can provide. For a  _ price _ ,” he says, flourishing his hands like Vanna White on the last word. “But seriously, what can I do?”

“First, we need a tire,” Anna jumps in.

“That’s not first. That’s last.  _ First _ , we need some surveillance stuff,” Regina corrects.

“Whoa, you guys don’t mess around. What are you majoring in over there, Mills? Espionage?”

“Yes,” Regina says shortly. “Can you get us what we need?”

“Depends. What kind of stuff do you need?”

“Ooh! Glasses cam!” Anna injects.

“That could work,” Regina admits. “We need something stealthy that’ll capture footage and audio. Something that would go unnoticed.”

“Ah, my favorite types of things. Come into my lair,” he says, cackling dramatically. Emma rolls her eyes as he leads them deeper into the store.

 

“You’re kidding,” Regina deadpans. Neal just shrugs.

“It’s my starting offer,” he says simply, nodding to the bag full of gadgets Anna is holding. “That’s a lot of merchandise in there.”

“And you charged us 200% for it!” Emma argues.

“Oh please, Neal. Don’t insult us. Fair price, or we walk,” Regina adds.

“I’m not slashing the price in half,” he says, shaking his head. “Not without getting a little something from…” he trails off, looking at each girl. “You.” He points at Emma. “Kiss me, and I’ll slash the price.”

“I’m not a prostitute,” Emma scoffs, hugging herself around her stomach as if protecting herself from him. She takes a step further away from him, the small of her back hitting the corner of an end table.

“Neal, enough. She thinks you’re serious,” Regina hisses. Emma is confused when Neal begins to laugh.

“Oh, sorry kid, didn’t mean to scare you. I love trying to haggle with Regina. But her mom basically owns half this town, including this business. I don’t make her pay for anything,” Neal explains, and he’s laughing so hard he’s wiping tears from his eyes. “I always like seeing how long we can argue over prices.”

“He’s a bit dumb,” Regina nods. “He takes things too far. Moving on, can you help us change a tire?”

“Duh,” Neal says, looking offended they’d even have to ask. “I’ve got a spare tire out on my truck, and I  _ know _ we’ve got a car jack in here somewhere. Could be anywhere, so help me look.” Anna scurries around, picking through cabinets.

“Anna, he was kidding. He keeps the tire iron with the tire, and, despite its appearance, he and his dad know where every single thing in this store belongs,” Regina says.

“Oh,” Anna says softly, standing up straight. “Of course.” Neal just laughs, leading the girls out to the shed.

 

“He’s not as much of a creep as you guys think!” Regina laughs as they pull away from the curb. Anna and Emma had regaled Ruby and Belle with the trials he’d put them through at the store, leaving Regina alone to defend the poor man’s honor.

“He told me he’d give us the stuff for cheap if I made out with him!” Emma shrieked, laughing.

“First of all, he said ‘kiss’ not make out. Second of all, he’s an idiot with a terrible sense of humor and tact, but he didn’t mean it! He did that to me once when I was six- don’t panic. It was the first time our parents left him alone for a long time with me. I asked for an extra candy bar, he told me I could have it if I kissed him. Being six, I kissed his cheek, took the candy bar and skipped away. Wanna know what he did then?”

“Does it involve anything involving the words ‘triple’ or ‘x’?” Ruby asks, waggling her eyebrows.

“Ew, Ruby, she was six!” Belle giggles.

“Perverts,” Regina sighs. “No, he sat me down and told me I should never take candy from someone if they want me to do something in exchange. He taught me to only pay for things with money, not my body, or my actions. He’s a good guy, he just likes to test people, I guess? Push them?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, fine. He’s a great guy, best babysitter you ever had. When he left for college and you got another sitter, you cried for months. Now, I’m going to eat my chips, and you’re going to tell me all about these shiny new toys you got,” Ruby says, noisily opening the chips they had brought for her. While Regina drives, Anna and Emma take turns explaining where they’ll put all of the hidden little cameras, and how each one works.

_ Who needs the cops? _ Regina thinks smugly.  _ When we get them the evidence they need, those girls will be sorry they ever messed with Regina Mills. _


	12. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because our legal system runs on proof, the whole proof, and nothing but the proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for sexual harassment, some slightly sexy times, dub-con

**Chapter Twelve: Proof**

  
  
  
  


“Pledges! Took you long enough,” Mary Margaret calls as they walk through the door. “Had to get started without you.” They hurry into the living room to find all of the pledges on their hands and knees. Each of them is wearing a plain white tank top and red underwear. 

“You always wear glasses, Swan?” Emily says, peering suspiciously. Emma is glad she had thought up an excuse for the sudden appearance of her glasses.

“I should be. But the last time a foster parent took me to the eye doctor, I was, like, 13. I lost them a while ago. So, when Regina noticed, she gave me a spare pair of reading glasses,” Emma explains, trying to imitate Regina’s nonchalance and ease.

“And they just  _ happened _ to be your prescription?” Emily chuckles.

“No, but they’re better than nothing.”

“Enough chit chat,” Emily says, as if it had been Emma keeping the conversation going. “Girls, we’re going to a party tonight. Go put on an outfit for us to approve, and make sure you keep on this outfit underneath.”

“Swan, Snow, Mills, take these,” Mary Margaret says, tossing them a shopping bag. Emma pulls it open to find three white tank tops and pairs of red underwear. Regina grimaces, remembering how they had dressed them in this outfit before making them beat each other.

“What are they gonna make us do at this party?” Regina mumbles when they walk into their room. It was much more cramped after adding Anna’s bed, but Emma had freed up some space by putting her drawers under the bed (“I have the least amount of clothes, anyway. I don’t need a whole dresser,” she explained).

“Get drunk again?” Emma suggests sullenly.

“I have a class tomorrow morning! I can’t get drunk,” Anna moans. Regina shrugs, and they change in silence. Regina ends up having to borrow a pair of skinny jeans, layering it with a silk top. Emma is watching her put it on, eyeing the way the third button strains against Regina’s breasts, and the bright red color brings out the flush in her cheeks.

“Like what you see, dear?” Regina teases. Emma flushes, stripping off her own shirt to put on the white tank top. While taking it out of the package, she noticed Regina’s stare burning a hole in her abdomen.

“Like what  _ you _ see, dear?” Emma mimics, teasing her. Anna giggles, but Regina just rolls her eyes. Anna’s clothes aren’t exactly party-ready; her leggings and simple frock are cute, but much more fit for an afternoon at the library. Neither Emma nor Regina can decide whether or not to suggest a change.

“Let’s go, bitches!” the pledge leaders call, banging on the doors. 

“The glasses are getting audio, too, right?” Emma whispers.

“Yeah. And that textbook we left in the living room, too,” Regina replies as they hurry down the hall and back into the living room. Emma grins, remembering how she had carefully, slyly placed the book on the end table so that the hidden camera had a decent view of the whole room. They had two more devices left to plant somewhere: another book, and a wall outlet cover.

“Line up, hands behind your back!” Emily barks. “We are on a mission tonight. The Beta Theta Omega boys are hosting a party. Their pledges have been given a challenge: sleep with as many sorority pledges as possible. We are giving  _ you _ a challenge: don’t sleep with any of them.”  _ Easy enough _ , Emma thinks, grinning lopsidedly. “But, to make it more fun, and more humiliating for the boys, we want you to tease them.” Emma and Regina glance at each other, grimacing.

“So, we’re here to approve your outfits, make sure they’re appealing enough to make the guys want you, but not slutty. Our sisters aren’t sluts,” Mary Margaret adds.

“And, you’re going to show off your best strip tease,” Emily grins slyly.

“Right here?” Anna squeaks. Emily glares at her, getting up in her face.

“ _ This _ is what you wear to a party, Pledge Snow? How old are you?” She sneers. Anna look so small, like a child being scolded.

“S-seventeen,” she stutters quietly.

“Exactly. Seventeen, not seven. How are you supposed to entice the boys if you’re all covered up?” Emily asks, throwing out her hands.

“With my personality?” Anna suggests. Emma cringes as Emily slaps her.

“No. Why would anyone love a squeaky, annoying, pathetic little bitch like you? Go change into something a little sexier,” Emily says coldly. Emma regrets not suggesting she change before they come. Regina is crushed with guilt, staring at her feet.

“Third button’s a little tight, Mills,” Mary Margaret points out.

“Good,” Emily leers. “The guys’ll go crazy.” They continue in this manner, picking apart everyone’s outfits. Finally, once everyone is dressed suitably, they beckon the girls down to the basement. When they arrive, they find the floor lined with newspaper, another stack sitting in the corner.

“Now, we practice your strip teases, and your flirting,” Mary Margaret says simply, a slight hint of discomfort in her voice.

“Hmmm,” Emily sighs. “Pledge Swan, come here.” Emma resists the urge to sigh. Ever since the first day, Emily had enjoyed picking on Emma, using her as the example more often than not. “Take your pants off.” Once Emma has done this, she points to the newspaper on the floor. “Sit down. Cross your legs. Pledge Mills, come up here.” Emma shifts uncomfortably. “You are to flirt with Emma. Do a strip tease. Whatever you need to do, but you can’t leave until that newspaper is  _ soaked _ .” Emma’s whole body burns with embarrassment, knowing why they chose her to go first. Surely the lesbian would be turned on by a girl stripping faster than any of her heterosexual classmates. For her part, Regina looks equally as mortified, and a little ashamed that they are using her to assault and embarrass Emma this way.

“This is a little awkward,” Regina whispers to Emily.

“Good training for the party tonight, right?” Emily grins. To the other girls, she barks, “sit on the newspaper!” She turns and winks at Regina. “Just in case they get turned on by you, too.”

Emma’s face is bright red as she stares determinedly at the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. Regina bites her lip hesitantly before kneeling down in front of her. She takes one finger under Emma’s chin, lifting it up until she meets her big, green eyes, watering with tears of frustration, embarrassment, and rage. Regina straightens the glasses, hoping Emma remembers why they’re still there, and smiles gently at her.

“Forget about them. Pretend it’s just you and me, okay?” Regina whispers. “We’re just in our room, two girls talking, and laughing.” Regina puts one hand on Emma’s shoulder for balance, and leans in to plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

“See that? Touch is very important in flirting, and the cheek kiss is a nice gesture. Take note, ladies,” Emily says loudly, reminding Emma that she is, indeed, being watched.

“Look at me, Emma,” Regina reminds her. She bites her lip, glancing back at Emily. “I-flirting can’t be forced, like this,” she says, begging for an excuse.

“Then start working on your strip tease. We want to see that you know how to use your bodies to your advantage,” Emily shrugs. Regina turns back to Emma, who is blushing again, hugging herself around her stomach very tightly. Regina leans down, kissing her lips very softly. She pulls away, keeping her face close to Emma’s. 

“Just you and me, right?” Emma nods gently, one tear escaping. Why was Regina so good about this? And how was Emma supposed to pretend she wasn’t falling for her when her arousal was going to be measured, put on display for all of the girls to see? How could Emma deny this when her body was going to betray her? She could already feel her arousal building just from the kiss, the feel of Regina’s breath on Emma’s face, her touch.

Emma’s self loathing is interrupted by the sight of Regina toying with the straining third button on her shirt. Regina waits until she is sure Emma is watching before slowly undoing it. The fabric pulls apart, revealing the edge of a lacy black bra hidden behind the white tank top. She moves like she is dancing, her hip gyrating, her body moving to a beat only she can hear. Emma bites the inside of her lip as Regina continues to undo the buttons, until her shirt hangs open. Regina kneels down in front of Emma, grabs her hand, and puts it on her stomach, underneath the tank top.

“They’re not as defined as yours, but not bad, right?” Regina whispers, letting Emma trace her abs.

“Tactile, very important in flirting. Very important in getting the guys aroused. See, look at how Emma’s starting to squirm,” Emily adds. Hearing this, Emma inhales sharply. She hates how they’re making her feel so uncomfortable.

“I think these would look better on me,” Regina teases, taking Emma’s glasses. “There, I can see  _ much _ better now. I see  _ everything _ ,” she hints. Now the glasses are facing the room so the video will capture the entire room. Regina stands, slowly unbuttoning her jeans, unzipping them. She grabs the end of her shirt, crossing her arms as she pulls it over her head and tossing it aside. She turns around. Emma is transfixed, tracing the muscles of her back, the dimples at the bottom of her spine with her eyes. But then, Regina bends over, slowly working the jeans off of her legs, and Emma is reminded how perfect her ass is. Emma has to bite her lip to keep from whimpering, and she does not want to move for fear of releasing the liquid quickly pooling between her legs.

“Am I done now?” Regina asks, turning back around. She glances at Emma to see her closing her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and bending over, breathing deeply.

“Ask Emma,” Emily snickers. “Or rather, the newspaper.” She gestures for Emma to stand up, but Emma hesitates. She looks at Regina, tears streaming down her face.

“I couldn’t- I didn’t- I don’t,” she stammers, trying to figure out how to apologize to Regina. Unable to find the words, she just stands, mortified as Emily begins to cackle.

“Well, damn, Mills! You really turned her on,” she shouts. Emma’s hands ball into fists, and she is shaking, very aware of the large wet spot on the newspaper, and the darkened patch on her underwear. “Good job. You can get dressed, Mills. You too, Swan. Put your pants back on.”

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Emma begs, her voice raspy and desperate.

“Why? Need to  _ relieve _ yourself?” Emily sneers. “I’m going to give you three options, and I don’t normally give options, so consider yourself lucky. Option 1: You handle this right here, right now. We’re sisters, after all, and we should be comfortable with each other. Option 2: One of us handles it for you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Swan?” Emma shakes her head. She  _ can’t _ , not while everyone is watching her. “Fine then. Option 3 it is: you sit here until all the other girls have finished.” Emily shrugs as Emma just nods numbly. She walks toward the other girls, sitting down as far away from everyone else as possible, sitting on her knees. Once Regina has pulled all of her clothes back on, she sits next to Emma.

“I’m so sorry I did that,” Emma whimpers as Merida and Mulan get set up. Both girls are frowning, glancing back at Emma, but they begin to mimic Regina’s little dance.

“Emma, you can’t control your body’s responses like that,” Regina says softly, holding her hand. Emma bites her lip, digging the heel of her hand into her thigh, hoping to alleviate the heat between her thighs. “It’s okay. And honestly… I kind of liked dancing for you,” she adds, smiling tentatively. 

“Swan! Mills! Watch Merida,” Mary Margaret rebukes them. Emma bites her lip, shifting on her heels. She still feels the pressure building between her legs, squirming around. Regina swats her arm before holding Emma’s hand. She rubs small circles on the back of Emma’s hand with her thumb until all of the other girls are done doing their strip teases. As soon as they’ve been dismissed, Emma is sprinting up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom.


	13. Pre-Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Swan Queen comfort after last chapter's horrors.

**Chapter Thirteen: Pre-Planning**

  
  
  


“Emma, open the door,” Regina says softly. She had given her an hour before knocking on the bathroom door, but Emma wasn’t answering. She could hear a soft sniffling, as if Emma was crying.

“No,” she finally replies. Regina glances around, glad that the older sisters had disappeared to prepare for the party.

“Emma, please? I… I have to pee,” Regina lies.

“No you don’t,” Emma snorts softly. Regina and Emma are both sitting on the floor, ears pressed against the door.

“Come on, I brought a change of clothes for you. Plus, we have to talk about that… um, project,” Regina adds. She hears the lock click, and stands, getting into the bathroom. 

“Clothes,” Emma says, holding out her hands. Her hair is still dripping from the long shower she’d taken, and she was standing only in a towel. As soon as Regina hands her the pile, she disappears behind a curtain. “So, the project?” Emma calls.

“Anna has a plan to keep it moving forward, hopefully finish it tonight. We really… want to get this thing over and done with by tomorrow morning,” Regina explains. When Emma comes out of the stall, she cradles her hand awkwardly against the sweatshirt. “What are you doing with your hand?” Regina asks suspiciously.

“Nothing. What’s the plan?” Emma shrugs.

“Later. Let me see your hand.” Regina reaches forward and Emma skitters back. “Hey!” Regina laughs and lunges forward. She grabs Emma by the shoulder of her sweatshirt, but on the wet tile floors, their feet slide, and they hit the ground. Regina is worried until she sees Emma laughing. She laughs, pulling herself up and sitting on Emma’s chest. “Give me your hand! What did you do?” Pinned down, Emma yields her hand.

“I punched the mirror,” Emma sniffs nonchalantly. Regina pokes at the cuts and bruises as Emma winces.

“You’re an idiot.” Regina smiles as she says this.

“Yeah, well, you weren’t around to tell me not to,” Emma shrugs.

“I have to clean this out, and you have to tell the pledgemasters. If they find out from someone other than you, you’re toast.” Emma sighs.

“I… God, I hate this,” Emma groans, driving her shoulders into the floor as her hips buck up in frustration. Regina shifts a little bit. “Well, not  _ this _ .”

“Oh, right, I should get up,” Regina says, blushing as she stands, helping Emma up. She turns, and now sees the splintered mirror on the other side of the room.

“We seem to keep ending up in those situations,” Emma says lightly as Regina leads her back to their room. “But, uh, I’m sorry about before, like, in the basement and everything,” Emma mumbles awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck with her good hand.

“I told you, Swan: I  _ liked _ dancing for you. And, to be completely honest, you weren’t the only one who was turned on during that dance,” Regina whispers, smiling as they walk into the bedroom. Anna waves distractedly, staring at something on her computer screen, headphones in. She pulls the curtain around her bed, something she had installed to ensure her privacy.

“Who else? Mulan? I thought she might be a little gay,” Emma sighs.

“No, you idiot,  _ me _ !” Regina laughs, hitting her.

“You… turned yourself on?” Emma asks. Regina wants to smack herself in the face.

“While I am big enough to admit I am a very sexy dancer- I’m Latina, remember- that is not what I meant.  _ You _ turned me on, Swan,” Regina whispers.

“Why?” Emma asks. Regina bites her lip, turning to make sure Anna isn’t listening.

“Watching your face,” Regina whispers conspiratorially, giving Emma a lopsided grin. “And, and the way your face and chest got all red. And you started fidgeting, and there was this…  _ moment _ . I knew you were aroused. It’s like, like there was this…  _ smell _ , or something in the air.” Regina grinned, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

“Stop, Anna’s in the room,” Emma whispers embarrassedly, her face going red again. Regina grins, glad to see how she can affect Emma. “Just bandage my hand so I can go get in trouble for it.” Emma doesn’t know what they are, or what road they’re heading down. All she knows is that she likes the tender way Regina holds her hand while she’s bandaging it, and the way Regina smiles at her, and the way it makes her smile back.

 

“You are such an  _ idiot _ , Swan,” Emily shrieks angrily. Somehow, it doesn’t feel as endearing when she says it. She reaches forward to slap Emma, and she is glad she grabbed the glasses before coming. It stings, but she was expecting it. “Assume the position.” Emma whimpers, but gets down on her hands and knees, heavily favoring her unbandaged hand.

“Pledgemaster, permission to speak?” Anna squeaks.

“Denied,” Emily snarls as she moves for the paddle.

“But it’s important!” Anna adds.

“I told you-” Emily starts, hand raised as she approaches Anna.

“It’s about the police!” Anna squeals, flinching. Emily freezes. Emma freezes. She’s not going to… tell them about how they went to the station?

“Go on,” Mary Margaret prompts. Emily takes a step back, glaring at her.

“I got a call from that detective who came here about, um, about Marian? He left me a message because they, uh, they found something interesting. He mentioned some marks on her body, and I think he was talking about the black marker thing, remember?” Anna says quickly. Emma bites the inside of her cheek, understanding their plan now.

“What did you say to him?” Emily asks, her pitch rising as her face flushes.

“I didn’t say anything yet. He wants me to go down to the station to talk to him. What do you want me to say?”

“What do I want you to say?!” Emily shrieks frantically. “I want you to say that dumb slut did that to herself! I want you to say the dyke-whore had a lot of body issue problems, but you didn’t realize it was that bad.”  _ Dyke-whore _ ? Emma thinks. 

“But-” Anna starts.

“No!” Emily takes a deep breath. “You swore to uphold the oath of sisterhood. You do not divulge sisterhood secrets, including our pledging practices. What happened was unfortunate, but we weeded out the weak. She couldn’t handle having her failures pointed out, and I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry she’s dead, but it’s not my fault just because I held the marker.  _ She _ made the mistakes. And  _ you _ will tell him we had nothing to do with that. Understand?”

“Crystal clear, pledgemaster,” Anna finishes, grinning.

“Pledges, dismissed. Meet back here at 9:00 for the party,” Mary Margaret sighs. Emma stands, bounding back to her room before they remember to punish her.

“That was  _ brilliant _ !” Emma gasps, pressing the button on the side of the glasses. She opens up her computer to watch it all back with her headphones in. “She looks psychotic! Are we sending this in tonight?”

“No, I want to wait until after the party. Just in case they do something there,” Regina shrugs. “But I have a book to read for class tomorrow. And we should probably pack up our stuff so we can make a quick escape after it all hits the fan.”

“Good idea!” Anna says, smiling. “Most of my stuff is all packed up, but I can help you guys!” Emma shrugs. She doesn’t have much stuff, so it’s all in her box and backpack within ten minutes. Anna is helping Regina fold her clothes while Emma just lays on the bed.

“You could help, too. I have to get through all this so I can finish that chapter,” Regina teases.

“What book?” Emma sighs, but she stays sitting on the bed.

“ _ 1984. _ ”

“Where is it?”

“In my bag, why?” Regina turns to find Emma snooping in the backpack, pulling out the small copy of the hardcover book.

“I’m gonna read it to you. Multitasking!” Emma grins and sits criss cross on the bed, her back against the wall. “ _ It was a bright, cold day in April, _ ” Emma began.

 

“Alright, bitches, it’s time to party!” Emily shouts, pacing in front of the girls. 

“Remember: don’t do anything you’d be embarrassed to tell us about,” Mary Margaret adds.

“Don’t whore it up. If you do, we all suffer,” Emily says gravely. “Ready?” No one answers aloud, just nods meekly. “Good, let’s go!” And with that happy message, they make their way across the street to the frat house, already loud with the sounds of partying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh... A frat party? Rowdy boys, harassment, pledges, hazing, and alcohol? That can only end well...


	14. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because mixing alcohol with hormonal young adults, a society known for their abuse, loud music, and close quarters is *totally* a good idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter concludes some non-con, date-rape, drug-use elements. Also, ends in a pretty big cliffhanger. If any of these are triggers for you, just be careful reading!

**Chapter Fourteen: Party Time**

  
  
  


“I hate parties,” Regina says through clenched teeth. Emma nods sympathetically, but she likes the energy. She doesn’t care much for the smell of beer and vomit, or the crush of bodies, but she doesn’t hate parties. Regina, meanwhile, is standing in a corner of the kitchen, watching everything with her fists clenched, arms crossed over her stomach.

“Mingle, pledges,” Emily shouts, walking by. Emma nods, taking Regina’s hand, pulling her into the living room where some people have formed an impromptu dance floor. The music is so loud it vibrates through Regina’s bones. She shakes her head, pulling away. Emma pouts, but gets pulled into the crowd. Regina shrugs and awkwardly makes her way to the kitchen again. This time, when she leans on a counter, someone sidles up next to her.

“You were told to mingle, too?” he asks, grinning at her. Regina nods tightly. He holds a hand out and she shakes it tentatively. “I’m Luke and I’m a pledge here, at least, for tonight. I’m thinking of quitting.” Regina is intrigued now.

“Regina,” she offers. “Why?” Is the fraternity pledging worse than theirs?

“Pledge week sucks. The brothers are douchebags. Just not worth it,” he shrugs. He jerks his head, and she follows him into the dining room. It’s quieter here, but thanks to the glass wall, she can see almost everything going on.

“Yeah, it’s pretty crappy,” Regina agrees. She sits at a chair and he smiles, sitting next to her.

“I’ll tell you my stories if you tell me yours,” he says with a childish chuckle. Regina rolls her eyes.

“They get us drunk, make us run until we puke. We’ve done runs half-naked, you’ve probably seen that. We have a pledge paddle that they  _ love _ to use. It’s pretty much a factory for psychological problems,” Regina says, rolling her eyes. She looks out the window and sees Emma getting a drink with one of the frat pledges. He’s tall, with reddish hair, and a wide nose, and Regina doesn’t like how close he stands to her, but she knows Emma can take care of herself, so she focuses on Luke.

“Our guys once lined us up facing a wall. If we moved, they smashed out face into the wall. We’ve got a paddle, too, but they prefer hitting us with a hockey stick. And, we have to do a  _ lot _ of drinking. Pretty sure my liver’s in danger, now,” he says, nodding sympathetically. 

“Our girls made us show them our outfits for tonight, to make sure we weren’t too slutty. And they told us to turn you guys on, but under no circumstances were we to actually hook up with you. So, sorry, just thought I should warn you,” she adds with a chuckle.

“Oh, that’s our guys’ fault. Our pledgemasters made a bet with your pledgemasters. We don’t know all the details, but it’s basically we have to try and hook up with you. If we do, we win,” Luke says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What do you win?” Regina asks, thoroughly disgusted. Why do people act like this?

“Points. See, the frat has 20 spots, and 23 pledges. So, they made it like a contest. We get points when we do things we like, but when we don’t, or they punish us, they take away points. I’m currently in 22nd place,” he explains with a regretful shrug.

“How many points do you get?” Regina asks, curious now. Of course, she’s still disgusted that they’re offering the girls up like a prize, or a conquest, but her curiosity is peaked.

“Depends on what you do,” he says, glancing around. He leans in, whispering. “A kiss is one point. Make out is two. Dirty dancing is three. Dance with two at once, five points. Get her shirt off, get ten points. Hand job, or oral is twenty points. Full on sex is thirty points, kinky stuff is forty, and videotaping it is fifty. And, uh, we were told if we can nail either of the two gay girls, we automatically are given a spot. Sorry,” he mumbles at the end. Regina’s stomach turns.

“That’s terrible,” she tells him bluntly. She glances out the window, looking for Emma. “Did you see my friend Emma, the blonde?”

“Uh, yeah, she was with Tyler, earlier. Where is she now?” Regina stands, and there’s a niggling doubt, a thought in the back of her mind.

“I can’t find her. Who’s Tyler?”

“Oh crap,” Luke mumbles. “He’s 23rd, but he’s a legacy. He was telling me he wanted to try and get with you or her, so he could have a spot.”

“He wouldn’t hurt her, right?” Regina says hopefully. She’s heard terrible stories of frat boys taking advantage of girls at parties, but Emma can take care of herself, right? She wasn’t drunk, or anything, and she’s strong.

“Let’s go find her,” Luke says. Regina whimpers fearfully and hurries off to find Emma in the crowd.

 

“Hey,” the boy shouts, leaning into Emma on the dance floor. She turns to face him, giving up on getting back to Regina for now. He’s cute enough with reddish hair, a wider nose, and freckles. He grins at her, and she takes a step back to gain some personal space.

“Uh, hi,” Emma says, smiling politely.

“I’m Tyler,” he shouts.

“Emma,” she smiles through tight lips.

“Wanna get a drink?” Emma sighs internally before smiling nicely at him. She turns her head to see Emily nodding frantically.

“Sure,” Emma agrees. As they cross the dance floor to the second living room, which serves as an impromptu bar, he leaves a hand on the small of her back. As soon as they are away from the music, it is quieter, and Emma steps away. 

“What’ll you have?” Tyler asks, his voice still a bit too loud.

“Whatever you’re having,” Emma says dismissively, peering around for Regina. She finds her sitting in what seems to be a dining room with a nice looking boy with black hair. She’s smiling at him, and Emma feels a pang of jealousy. He laughs, and Regina rolls her eyes, so Emma turns away, taking the drink from Tyler. “Thanks.”

“So, you a Theta girl?” he asks, leading her back towards the dance floor. Emma takes a few sips of her drink. It sort of tastes like a dark and stormy, but it tastes like they added something weird. She just shrugs and keeps drinking.

“Yep,” Emma says, swaying lazily to seem like she’s dancing.

“My whole family’s been in this frat. My dad, my uncles, my granddad, his granddad, all of the men,” he says proudly. Emma resists the urge to roll her eyes.  _ Cool dude, you want a medal? _ she thinks sarcastically.

“Cool,” is all she says. She fills the silence by taking another sip. Perhaps it was because she didn’t have enough to eat before she came, but the alcohol is hitting her hard. She would put the cup down, but she needs to have something to do with her hands for fear Tyler might try to hold them. He starts to dance closer to her, coming behind her to press his pelvis against her back. She wrinkles her nose and takes a small step away. She stumbles as she does so.

“You good?” he asks. She nods, but the rapid movement makes the world spin, and black spots form in her vision. Emma Swan has had her share of rum. Why can’t she handle this? “You don’t look too hot,” he shouts. Emma’s eyes are drooping now, struggling to stay awake, and the heat in the room makes her want to throw up. Everything is moving in slow motion, and she can’t make her limbs respond properly. “Let’s go get you some air,” he says, taking her by the shoulder and leading her out of the room.

Emma’s eyes droop, so she couldn’t say exactly how they got here, but when she opens them, she’s in a long hallway, and it’s quieter. She is led into a bedroom with two beds, similar to their dorm rooms at the Theta house. Of course, these have the distinct mess and smell of two boys living away from home.

“Lay down, easy now,” Tyler says, finally quiet, as he eases her onto the bed, putting her glasses on the bedside table. Emma groans.

“Regina,” she mumbles. She just wants Regina to take her home.

“Uh-huh,” he nods. “Close your eyes. Just relax.” His voice is soothing, and her head hurts, and the world is spinning. She closes her eyes.

 

“I can’t find her,” Regina says frantically. 

“Hey, Trev, you seen the blonde? Emma?” Luke shouts, grabbing a shorter, stockier boy with brown hair. He leers at Regina before Luke shakes his shoulder and he focuses.

“Yeah. With Tyler. Gave them a couple of drinks about fifteen minutes ago. Blondie couldn’t handle the rum, though, I heard. Guess she passed out, or something.” Before Regina can strangle him, demanding more answers, he disappears into the crowd.

“I have a bad feeling,” Regina says, grabbing Luke’s arm. He nods, looking down at her, his brow furrowed.

“Me too. Follow me,” he says. He takes her hand, leading her up a flight of stairs. The hallway up here is quieter, and he leads her to a bedroom, probably the pledges’ dorms. A small name plate outside the door reads “Lucas and Tyler.” He barges in without knocking.

“Hey,” a voice growls. Regina inhales sharply, seeing a video camera set up, pointing at the bed. The tall boy with red hair is frowning at them, his body covering the face of the body on the bed. But Regina sees her boots strewn on the floor. She had lent Emma those boots for tonight.

“Get off her!” Regina protests. She lunges forward, and he shoves her back, standing. 

“Fuck off, she wanted to hook up,” he says lowly. Luke steps up, standing between Tyler and Regina. She rushes around him to kneel by the bed. Emma’s shirt has been yanked off, thrown haphazardly on the floor, and her hair is mussed. Her eyes are closed, but she groans when Regina touches her hand. “Guess I turned her,” he smirks.

“She’s unconscious,” Regina growls.

“Tyler, what the hell,” Luke shouts. Regina pulls out her phone to call 911.

“I’ve got you Emma,” she mumbles before the operator picks up. She can faintly make out the sound of Tyler and Luke struggling and shouting behind her, but she is focused on Emma, and the phone.

“ _ 911, what is the nature of your emergency? _ ” a calm, female voice asks.

“My friend was drugged. We need help. And this guy’s attacking us!” Regina shouts. She hears a thud to see Tyler fall to the floor, unconscious. She puts the phone on the bed, activating speakerphone. “And the attacker’s now unconscious. But we still need help, plus we’re at a frat party, and there’s lots of underaged drinking,” Regina adds, hoping the police will get here quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you mixing alcohol and teenagers wasn't a good idea.
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger! Stay tuned for more, kids!


	15. Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title's pretty self-explanatory... The police arrive, and the proverbial shit hits the fan.

**Chapter Fifteen: Shit Hits the Fan**

  
  
  


“We’re upstairs, at the fraternity house at Knollwood,” Regina continues frantically.

“Stay down, Tyler,” she hears Luke growl. “Don’t try it. She okay, Regina?”

_ “Is she breathing?” _ the 911 operator asks. Regina leans down closer, putting her face next to Emma’s mouth. She waits until she feels the breath on her face, and hears the shaking, raspy sound.

“Yes, but barely. It’s kind of weak,” Regina tells the lady.

_ “Okay, sweetie, I want you to tilt her chin back, and open up her mouth. It’ll help open her airway, and you need to monitor her to make sure she keeps breathing. What’s your name?” _

“Regina,” she says breathlessly.

_ “And your friend’s name?” _

“Emma.”

_ “Okay, Regina sweetie, are you safe? You said there was someone attacking her. Where is this person now?” _

“This guy Tyler was attacking her. But Luke, another partygoer, took care of him. He’s on the ground, now, and Luke is on top of him,” Regina explains. Emma groans, so Regina grabs her hand.

“Get off, you son of a bitch,” Tyler growls.

_ “Okay, Regina, we’ve dispatched people. They’re on their way. How’s Emma? Still breathing?” _

“Unnnggghhhh,” Emma groans, her eyes blinking rapidly.

“She’s sort of awake, opening her eyes. Emma, Emma, dear, are you okay?”

“Mmmph,” Emma grunts, closing her eyes again. She is interrupted by the roaring of sirens fast approaching.

_ “Can you hear the sirens, yet, Regina? They should be almost there. Is Emma still breathing?” _ the dispatcher asks.

“Everybody freeze!” Regina hears from downstairs. Several people scream, but Regina can hear heavy boots climbing up the stairs.

“Regina?” a voice calls out.

“In here!” she shouts. She is ready to cry with relief when the paramedics enter the room, followed closely by a policeman.

“Regina?” Emma groans from the bed.

“Oh, you idiot,” Regina laughs. She leans in, planting a quick kiss on Emma’s forehead before moving out of the way to let the paramedics check on her.

 

“What. The Hell. Happened?” Emily says lowly, through gritted teeth. Emma was still with the paramedics, but Regina had been called back as soon as she had given a statement to the police.

“I, uh, he slipped something into Emma’s drink, and-”

“You called the cops on our  _ brothers _ ?” Emily hisses, interrupting.

“She was unconscious! I just wanted some help!”

“She shouldn’t have let herself get drunk like that,” Mary Margaret says, shaking her head. Regina grits her teeth.

“She didn’t  _ let herself _ do anything. He slipped something in her  _ drink _ ,” Regina growls.

“Don’t talk back to your pledgemasters,” Mary Margaret warns. “And she should have been watching her drink more carefully!”

“This is ridiculous! You’re blaming Emma because some sicko tried to  _ rape  _ her to score points with his frat buddies? You’re mad at me for calling 911? What kind of sisterhood is this?” Regina shouts. Emily slaps her, but Regina doesn’t back down. “If this is what the Theta Beta Kappa girls stand for, I want  _ no _ part of it! I  _ quit _ , and Emma quits, too!”

“Emma can’t quit because she’s not here. We’re kicking her out! We want you, and her, and all your crap out of here!” Mary Margaret shouts back. Regina shoulders past both of them. Emily stumbles, drunk and unsteady.

“Fine!” Regina shouts, slamming the door to her room.

 

“Yeah, of course you can sleep here for tonight,” Belle says softly. Regina nods, but Belle can’t see that over the phone.

“Thank you. I just need to go get Emma from the hospital. I’ll call you again when we’re back,” Regina whispers. After moving all of her and Emma’s things into her car, she had called to see where Emma was. They had brought her to the hospital to make sure she was stable, but were ready to discharge her as soon as someone else could come pick her up. She drives a little too fast, but not recklessly. By the time she has parked the car, Regina is practically shaking.

“I’m here for Emma Swan,” Regina says to the receptionist. She is directed to a room just off of the Emergency Room where Emma sits in the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. “Hey,” she says softly. Emma lifts her head, and Regina can see she’s been crying. Without a word, she goes to sit on the bed with her, wrapping her arms around Emma as she shakes.

“I quit the sorority for us,” she says after a while. Emma laughs.

 

“You don’t have to give up your bed,” Emma says softly, biting her lip.

“Shut up, Em. Take the bed, get a good night’s sleep, and we’ll talk in the morning, if you want,” Ruby says, rolling her eyes playfully. Without another word, Ruby flops onto Belle’s bed, jostling the smaller girl. Her arms wrap around Belle so naturally that Regina wonders if this is the first time they’ve fallen asleep in the same bed.

“You take the bed, Em. I can sleep on the floor,” Regina whispers, turning the light off.

“No!” Emma yelps, immediately embarrassed by her outburst. She can feel Ruby and Belle watching her, pitying her. “Don’t- don’t leave me alone,” Emma whispers, her voice shaking. She hates how vulnerable she feels, but it was incredibly disorienting to have been drugged. She woke up in the ambulance, on the way to the hospital, and felt like the world had been shifted on its side. 

Regina just nods, climbing onto the bed. Emma clings to her, burying her face in Regina’s shoulder. Regina can feel Emma’s body shaking again, and hugs her tightly. They lay in silence for some time, clinging to each other. After a while, the sounds of Ruby and Belle’s snoring fills the room.

“I’ve got you,” Regina whispers. Emma has finally stopped shaking, but Regina knows she is still awake, as if she is afraid to go to sleep.

“Don’t leave me,” Emma whimpers. Regina pulls the blanket tighter around them.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it,” Regina replies, kissing Emma’s forehead. She hums lullabies, Christmas carols, and any other song she can think of until she feels Emma’s breathing slow, just as the sun begins to rise.

 

“Stop, Rubes, classes are cancelled,” Belle groans sleepily. Regina rolls her eyes, never having fallen asleep.

“Mmm… Gina,” Emma moans, her eyes blinking open. “Had the worst dream,” she mumbles, grinning at the proximity to Regina.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Regina begins. “It wasn’t a dream.” Emma whimpers sadly.

“The party?”

“Yep.”

“And I got roofied? And I went to the hospital?”

“And I quit the sorority for us.”

“And you came here, and classes are cancelled,” Ruby adds. Emma sits up, blushing, but maintains her grip on Regina, sitting mostly on the other girl’s lap to keep her close. Ruby is bent over, lacing up her sneakers. With her tank top and leggings, she looks ready for a run. “And, I’m going out for my morning run. Breakfast after?”

“We have to go to the station to give them the evidence against the sorority, and they want to talk to me about my statement about last night,” Regina adds.

“So, I’ll go on my run, take a shower, and we’ll go into town to grab a bite after we go to the station. My granny owns that diner, you know,” Ruby shrugs. The still-sleepy girls just nod. Ruby kisses Belle’s forehead quickly, moving to leave. As an afterthought, she turns around to kiss the top of Regina’s head and Emma’s cheek before leaving.

“Do that every day?” Emma teases Belle. The girl blushes before disappearing underneath her bedspread.

 

After a lot of grumbling about the early hour and squabbles over showering, the troupe of girls heads to the station. Emma flinches as they pass the holding cell where a surly Tyler sleeps on the cot. Regina squeezes her hand reassuringly, and Detective Fisher hurries them into a back room. Ruby and Belle give her sympathetic looks, and Ruby growls at him as she passes the holding cell.

“What can I do for you ladies?” Detective Hunt asks. “Is this about the party last night? I’m not on that case, so-”

“We have proof,” Regina interrupts.

“Proof of what?” he asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Proof that the sisters are abusive, and proof that they’re to blame for Marian’s death,” Emma says confidently. She brandishes the pair of glasses. Regina pulls out the USB that they had moved all of the video files onto.

“What did you do?” he says, sounding a little crazed. Emma can’t figure out if he’s happy, or angry, or whatever.

“Pinhole camera,” Regina explains. “Watch the files, and you’ll see.” He pulls a face as he takes the USB, plugging it into the nearby computer. His frown deepens as he watches the first few minutes. Emma’s face burns with embarrassment as she hears the beginnings of Regina’s strip tease. He pauses the video and turns to look at them.

“This ought to be enough to take them to trial. Good job, ladies,” he grins. The words reverberate in Emma’s head. All of her suffering- it had a purpose. She turns to grin at Regina, only to find Regina practically crying as she laughs triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a few days longer, guys! I'm getting my wisdom teeth out, so I'm going to miss school. I got some of my assignments early so I wouldn't fall behind, and I've been trying to do all my current work plus all of next week's work, so it's been a little hectic! Thanks for your patience!


	16. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout...

**Chapter Sixteen: The Fallout**

  
  
  


“So, I’ll take your statements, and all of the evidence to the DA’s office, and we’ll get a warrant from a judge. You girls will probably have to come back for solo interviews, and I can’t say you won’t have to testify. Hopefully, with the amount of evidence against them, the girls will take a plea and avoid a trial, but there are no guarantees. I’ll call you when I have more,” Lieutenant Hunt says with an odd grin. He shakes all four of the girls’ hands, and Ruby is bouncing, rocking back and forth on her heels, incredibly excited.

“You should look into the fraternity, too. I was talking to a pledge at the party last night, Luke, the one who helped us. I know you can’t use anything  _ I _ tell you, but you should talk to him,” Regina tells him. He nods, walking the girls out. Tyler is awake when they pass the holding cell. He stands leaning his forehead against the space between the bars, glaring at them.

“This isn’t over, bitches,” he growls. Regina expects Emma to cling to her, but Emma pulls away, glaring defiantly at him.

“Well, you’re behind bars, and I’m out here, doing fine. Looks pretty over to me, jackass,” she sneers. Regina wants to stand and cheer as Emma walks away, but she restrains herself.

“Damn girl,” Ruby crows as they reach the parking lot. Emma is grinning brilliantly, shaking with adrenaline, high on the freeing feeling.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Emma grins, looping her arm through Regina’s as they cross the street.

 

“Hey, check it out, there’s a news story. I guess your mom had to release a statement,” Ruby says, directing her last comment towards Regina. They were on their way home from the diner, having enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Ruby pulls up a video on her phone.

“ _ I was appalled to hear of the shocking events that occurred last night. Knollwood University in no way condones this. We will work in conjunction with the local authorities, ensuring that the perpetrators are properly punished,” _ her voice rings out from the small phone. Ruby and Belle hunch over the phone in the back eat. Regina sits stiffly, while Emma just listens.

“This is live,” Belle points out.

_ “Ms. Mills, how is the school planning on punishing the culprits?” _ the eager voice of what Regina presumes to be a reporter asks.

“ _ The school has a zero tolerance policy for sexual assault, and attempted assaults. The accused will be suspended for the duration of our investigation, and the police’s investigation. Our committee will meet and discuss his expulsion _ .” The girls drive onto the campus, passing by the campus green where they see the press conference being held. Regina stops the car, crossing the green quickly to watch the conference up close. Emma, Ruby and Belle rush after her.

“Ms. Mills, there are rumors of hazing at your sororities, and reports of the police making arrests. Do you have a comment on that?” A young reporter asks, a cell phone in his hand. Cora Mills does not seem ruffled to the public, but Regina can tell by the subtle flaring of her nostrils that she has been taken off guard. Emma exchanges a worried look with Ruby, grabbing Regina’s hand.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Cora says, smiling congenially, “this is the first we’ve heard of this. At the time, I have no comment for an unsubstantiated rumor. Any more questions about last night’s incident?”

“Ms. Mills, how is your university dealing with the victim?” Regina pulls Emma closer, looping one arm around her waist.

“We are not releasing the name of the victim, and we ask that you give her the privacy she deserves. We are not seeking any punitive measures against her, if this is what you’re suggesting. We just want to ensure her health, and safety, and happiness at our institute. Any more questions?” Cora answers promptly. No one jumps to answer. “Well, then that’s all I have for now. Until next time, ladies and gentlemen.” She leaves the podium with the grace of a queen, and Regina almost immediately receives a text.

**_Meet me in my office in ten minutes. Please bring your friend, Ms. Swan._ **

“Mother wants to meet you,” Regina whispers to Emma, steering her away from the crowd. Ruby and Belle, sensing the need to give these two privacy, disappear deeper into the crowd.

“Meeting the parents? Fantastic,” Emma mumbles sarcastically. Regina can’t help but agree.

 

“Hello Regina, dear,” April says with a smile. Regina resists the urge to roll her eyes. April has been her mother’s secretary for as long as Regina can remember, starting with an internship when she had been a student herself. When she was a kid, one of her first words had been April (though it had sounded more like A-pill). Her first steps had been in this very waiting room, while her parents had argued in the office. April still seemed to view her as the two year old who cried so hard from excitement over walking that she fell on her ass (unfortunately there was video proof of the event). She loves April, really, but it’s difficult to feel like a responsible, mature, sort-of grown up when she’s constantly being treated like a child. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you. How are you doing?” April stands to hug Regina.

“I am sure that I haven’t, April,” Regina says with a smile.

“Who’s your friend?” April asks, eyeing Emma, who stood awkwardly behind Regina. April, of course, knew that Regina batted for both teams, and took it upon herself to approve all of Regina’s romantic interests (there had been exactly one before Emma).

“Emma Swan, meet April Jackson. April, Emma Swan.” Emma leans forward nervously to shake April’s hand.

“I am Regina’s… everything. Fake-aunt. Godmother. Relationship advisor. Counselor. Cool older friend. I’ve worn many hats,” April says, shrugging.

“April, you’re going to scare her,” Regina warns. Emma is indeed intimidated.

“And I’m just Emma, and I am indeed intimidated by you.” Might as well come out and say it, right?

“You’re the girl from the frat house party, right?” April asks. Emma blushes, biting the inside of her cheek as she looks down.

“Yep,” Emma says, still staring at the ground.

“Good. The president wanted to talk to you,” April nods. Realizing what she said, she backtracks, grabbing Emma’s hand. “Not good, not good. Oh my God, that is so not what I meant. It’s good you’re here. Saves time. What happened was not good,” she apologizes.

“You’re such a dork, April,” Regina snorts. Emma laughs, too.

“Foot in mouth syndrome! So sorry,” April apologizes again.

“It’s fine. I knew what you meant, and I do the same thing all the time. So-” Emma is interrupted by the oak double doors slamming open, announcing her mother’s arrival.

“April, is she- oh, Regina, good you’re here. Emma Swan, yes?” her mother says. Emma nods nervously. Though Cora was not particularly tall, and her eyes shone brightly, she had an air about her. It put Emma on edge, like she was constantly being judged by the college president.

“Mother, this is my… Emma Swan. Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills, president of Knollwood,” Regina says, hesitating. What  _ was _ Emma Swan to her?

“Emma, lovely to meet you. I understand you were also in the sorority with my daughter?” Cora smiles as she shakes Emma’s hand, leading them into the large office. Emma takes a seat across in front of the desk, feeling very much like a child being scolded in the principal’s office.

“We were indeed. She was my pledging buddy,” Emma nods. Regina perches herself on the arm of Emma’s chair.

“Regina, dear, must you sit like that? I raised you to be a lady,” Cora says, sighing. Regina rolls her eyes, but moves to the chair next to Emma. “But, my daughter’s failure with basic manners was not why I called the both of you here. What truth is there to this rumor about hazing, and arrests at Theta Beta Kappa?” Emma shifts awkwardly.

“Absolute truth, mother. You should know we reported the hazing to the authorities,” Regina says boldly.

“You turned against your sisters?” Cora gasps.

“They weren’t my sisters, mother. You raised me to know my worth, and never accept less. They were treating me poorly and I deserved better. So, I left. And also, they were abusing other girls to the point where one jumped off of a  _ building _ , and another went from a happy, carefree, bubbly seventeen year old who never shut up to a depressed, withdrawn child.” Regina’s voice raised, and shook with anger as she spoke.

“Regina, dear, sit down,” Cora says dismissively. “Hazing is a part of the Greek life! It was when I was there, and it will always be a part of those institutions.”

“It went beyond basic hazing, mother. Hazing is psychologically and physically harmful. No one deserves to be beaten down, mocked for their appearance, or forced to degrade themselves!” Regina stands in her distress, and begins pacing the office.

“Regina, clearly you’re passionate about this,” Cora starts.

“Mother, Marian Arquera jumped off of a building because the sorority made her feel worthless. How can you support that?” Regina is close to tears now, and she stands behind Emma, leaning on the chair, the tips of her fingers just grazing Emma’s back.

“I can not support the antics that led to that girl’s unfortunate death,” Ms. Mills says softly. She closes her eyes for a moment. “But I also can not allow you to condemn Greek life as a whole. But, I will launch a full investigation, and their charters will have to be revoked during the investigation. Perhaps permanently. It’s a real shame when the actions of a few ruin it for many,” she sighs. Shaking her head, as if remembering Emma was there, she smiles at the blonde. “So, dear, how are  _ you _ doing?”

“Better than last night,” Emma shrugs. It was absolutely terrified being drugged, and knowing she had been completely at the mercy of others. But, Regina saved her, and it was not as bad as it could have been. 

“Well, we want you to know that the university, and its staff, and all its associates support you. Should you need anyone to talk to, we can set you up with the school counselor. We stand behind you.”

“Good to know, ma’am,” Emma nods. Cora nods, slamming her palms on the desk suddenly, like a judge banging her gavel, ending the discussion.

“So, Regina dear, introduce me to your… friend,” Cora says with a sneaky gleam in her eyes. The sudden subject change startles Emma.

“I… did? This is Emma,” Regina says slowly. She comes around to sit on the edge of Emma’s chair again.

“Regina dear, how did you introduce her to me?”

“I said ‘mother, this is Emma Swan,’” Regina says, still confused. Emma feels she might be starting to get the point.

“Wrong,” Cora smirks. In that moment, Emma sees a striking resemblance between mother and daughter. Which is a little strange, since Emma finds Regina’s smirking to be very attractive, so it’s odd to see it on her mother’s face.”You introduced her as follows, and I quote: ‘mother, this is my Emma Swan.’ She’s  _ yours _ , Regina? Exactly what does that mean?” Regina blushes.

“I don’t know,” she mumbles.

“You know what I said about mumbling, Regina!” Cora admonishes sternly.

“She’s just… my Emma? I don’t know, mother. We couldn’t have had this discussion tomorrow, without her sitting right there?” Regina says, louder now.

“What’s so special about tomorrow?” Emma finds herself asking.

“Because it gave me more time to figure out… what we are,” Regina says softly.

“Feel free to figure it out now,” Cora suggests. “I’ll just go… talk to April about my schedule,” she says, standing very casually. When she leaves, Emma turns to look at Regina.

“You made her sound like a monster,” Emma points out. “You thought she wouldn’t approve of your bisexuality, but now she’s practically pushing us together. Did you just, like, never tell her?” Emma’s trying to keep the smirk off her face, since Regina looks so confused.

“My mother normally  _ is _ more of a monster. I think she’s a pod person,” Regina whispers.

“Stop making excuses, Mills. What the hell are we?” Emma asks, finally fed up with the will-they-won’t-they crap they were pulling. 

“Um,” Regina stammers.


	17. Labels, Arrangements, and Arraignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are labelled, rooming arrangements are made, and arraignments occur.

**Chapter Seventeen: Labels, Arrangements, and Arraignments**

  
  
  


“I’m yours,” Regina finally says. 

“My… girlfriend? Best friend? What?” Emma asks impatiently. Regina stands and settles herself on Emma’s lap, looping her arms around Emma’s neck.

“I’m your whatever you want to be,” Regina breathes huskily, her lips on Emma’s ear, She gives Emma’s earlobe a soft nip before coming back around to kiss her lips.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Emma asks, pulling away from the kiss. Regina pouts, but Emma just smiles toothily at her.

“Thursday night?” Regina suggests. Emma pouts, now.

“Tuesday?” she counters hopefully.

“I have an early class on Wednesday.”

“Fine, Thursday. But does that mean I don’t get to see you until then?” Emma whines.

“We’re currently all sleeping over in Ruby and Belle’s room. I’m sure I’ll see you plenty,” Regina chuckles, planting a kiss on Emma’s nose.

“You missed,” Emma sighs. Regina tilts her head.

“What do you mean?”

“You missed,” Emma repeats before moving to kiss Regina’s lips. Very quickly, the kiss deepens, and Emma is slipping her tongue into Regina’s mouth. It can’t get much farther before the oak doors slam open once again.

“ _ Regina Eliana Mills I have important meetings to run in this office _ ,” Cora’s voice rings out, an octave higher than normal. A very red Regina slips off of Emma’s lap, standing with hands behind her back, head bowed.

“ _ Lo siento, mama _ ,” Regina whispers. Cora is muttering under her breath as she stalks back to her desk.

“Introduce me,” she barks, sitting down. Emma is very warm, and her face is about three shades redder than before, and she is certain her palms are sweating as she shakes Cora’s hand.

“Mama, this is Emma Swan. We’re going on a date later this week. Emma, this is my mother, Cora Eliana Maria Suarez-Mills,” Regina says, shooting a sly look at her mother. As soon as she was married, Cora had stopped using both of her middle names, and her maiden name.  _ Too much of a mouthful _ , she had explained. It was much simpler to go by Cora Mills.

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Mills,” Emma says shakily. Cora nods politely at her.

“And you as well, Ms. Swan. If you don’t mind, I need to discuss a few family matters with my daughter. I look forward to seeing you again,” Cora says formally. Understanding the dismissal, Emma rises to her feet, straightening her shirt. She waves awkwardly at Regina as she bids her goodbyes. Closing the large oak doors behind her, Emma leans on them for a moment, sighing audibly.

“Yeah, they’re a draining pair,” April comments, grinning cheekily. Emma blushes, having forgotten the woman was out there. “Goodbye, Emma. Make sure you treat my little girl right, or I  _ will _ find you,” she adds. Emma just nods, squeaking nervously before hurrying out of the office. 

 

“Decorum, Regina!” Cora repeats for emphasis. After the first five minutes of the lecture, Regina had tuned out, occasionally nodding. “I mean, when the department heads come in, I don’t want the image of them sitting in the same chair where my daughter and her… girlfriend-”  _ Aha, I knew she wasn’t comfortable with it _ , Regina thinks triumphantly. But she is proud of how hard her mother is trying. She truly hadn’t expected the effort. “-were  _ canoodling _ ,” her mother finishes.

“It won’t happen again, mother. I promise,” Regina says sincerely. Cora sighs, closing her eyes for just a moment.

“Of course, dear. Now, I have to settle this whole rooming mess. If I’m revoking the Greek charters, all of those people are out of rooms, and housing arrangements must be made,” she continues, making a mental list. “Is there a rooming preference, dear? Someone from your sorority, perhaps? Not Ms. Swan, dear,” Cora adds as an afterthought.

“Belle French,” Regina says immediately. “Emma can room with Ruby Lucas. They were reassigned a few days ago when they quit. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll get that in, dear. Go, get something to eat. I have a lot of work to do,” she says. Regina stands, making to leave. “Hey!” Cora barks out her protests. Regina smiles, coming back to let her mother kiss her forehead. “See you later,  _ mija _ ,” Cora whispers.

 

“So, you guys are dating?” Ruby asks eagerly. Emma had run into Ruby walking across the common, and was regaling her with the story of meeting Regina’s mother as they walked back to the room.

“Yeah!” Emma responds eagerly, skipping a little. Ruby snickers into her hand, but doesn’t begrudge Emma this simple happiness. “How about you and Belle?” Emm asks slyly. Ruby immediately stops laughing, narrowing her eyes.

“What  _ about _ me and Belle?”

“You kissed her this morning, before you left! It was very natural, and very  _ domestic _ ,” Emma teases. Ruby grumbles, half-heartedly shoving Emma away, as if trying to keep her out of the elevator with her. Emma slides in as the doors close.

“We’re not dating, I don’t think,” Ruby finally sighs. Emma smiles, nodding to gesture for Ruby to continue. “It’s like, the sorority was a pressure cooker. It made us closer than we ever would have been. We knew each other so much better. That first night, after we left, she was so upset. We just laid together on the bed. I just wanted her to stop crying, and calm down! And then, she would when I held her. I don’t know why I started kissing her goodbye in the morning, but I did,” Ruby shrugs, her face a light shade of pink.

“So, is it platonic?” Emma asks, flopping down on Ruby’s bed belly first. Ruby folds herself gracefully into a chair, pulling her laptop towards her.

“Right now, yeah,” she shrugs, turning away from Emma as she starts to type. Taking the hint, Emma pulls out her math notebook and starts trying to work through the section’s notes and practice problems.

 

“Emma! Did you see the news!” Belle gasps, clearly out of breath as she bursts into the room. “Tyler was arraigned today, and they revoked his bail!” Emma stands, grabbing the phone from Belle’s hand to read the news story on the screen.

“Holy shit, this is a national newspaper,” Ruby gasps, reading over Emma’s shoulder.

“ _ National _ news?” Emma whimpers.

“One college guy drugging a girl to have his way with her is one thing. A frat boy doing it for an initiation is a bigger story. Add in the hazing scandal at the  _ same _ institution, I’m not surprised,” Regina drawls, having walked in behind Belle.

“Does it mention my name?” Emma asks, skimming the article.

“Not that I could find, but eventually they will,” Belle explains. Emma whimpers, falling back onto the bed. She didn’t want to be known as  _ that poor girl from the news. _

“Once the trial starts, your name will be on public record, and anyone can look it up,” Regina explains gently. “Reporters might start swarming the school, looking for comments, and people to interview. And eventually, they’ll want to talk to you.” Emma pouts childishly.

“Why’d they revoke bail? It was probably a first offense, and not a top level,” Ruby whispers. Emma doesn’t seem to notice, but Regina shoots her a murderous look. “Just saying,” she adds, mumbling.

“According to the local news outlets,” Belle begins, “it was because he allegedly made threats against his  _ currently unnamed _ victim. Judge was worried he would intimidate his victim, and any witnesses.”

“God, I don’t like this,” Emma mumbled into the pillow she was currently clutching to her chest.

“Stop worrying about it,” Regina says firmly. “You can’t change anything, so you shouldn’t dwell on it. Let’s go get lunch, and then move into our new rooms.” She pulls Emma to her feet.

“New rooms?” Belle asks, curious. Regina winces apologetically.

“Yeah, my mother is rearranging people who were in the sorority house. I asked if Emma and I were together, but she wouldn’t allow it because we’re dating,” Regina admits. “So, she’s putting me with Belle, and Emma with Ruby.” She adds, in one breath, “ _ kind-of-because-I-suggested-it-please-don’t-be-mad-I’m-sorry. _ ”

“Well, at least now we know,” Ruby shrugs. “So we can pack up our stuff easier. Ready to room with me, Swan?” she teases, elbowing Emma gently.

“Are you okay with that, Belle?” Regina asks. Belle nods, smiling.

“I hope you don’t mind, I tend to stay up late with the light on. Sometimes, I’ll start a book, and I won’t be able to put it down. Ruby had to buy an eye mask so she wouldn’t see the light,” Belle confides, giggling.

“I’ll manage,” Regina sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes. She smiles at Belle to make sure the girl understood her sarcasm.

“Anyone else hungry?” Ruby asks after a few moments of silence. 

“Let’s go get lunch,” Emma says, smiling once again. She loops her arm with Regina on one side, Ruby on the other as they walk.


	18. Interviews and Stipulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> I'm sorry! I know it's been a while since you've heard from me. Senior year is kicking my ass! But I promise, it will take a LOT more than a few (hundred) assignments and college crap before I abandon a story!

**Chapter Eighteen: Interviews and Stipulations**

  
  
  


“Girls, girls, can I get a word?” a young woman asks, running up to Emma and Ruby. They were on their way to class.

“Two days,” Ruby mutters. It had only taken the reporters two days to get to Knollwood and start asking all of its students for more on the story. In those two days, classes had restarted, all of the people living in the sorority and fraternity houses were relocated, and the rumor mill was abuzz.

“We have class,” Emma tells the woman.

“Emma, we’re offering you the chance of a lifetime!” The woman calls. Emma stops walking, turning around slowly.

“How do you know my name?” she says lowly, stepping closer. The woman shrugs, smirking triumphantly. 

“Tyler’s trial started today. Your name is on public record. Wasn’t hard,” she shrugs. “Got time to talk now?”

“You’re going to use my name in all of the news outlets and everything?” Emma whispers, glancing back at Ruby. 

“Mal Green, reporter for the Washington Post. We want to offer you the chance of a lifetime,” the woman says, handing Emma a business card. “We want an exclusive interview with you. And we’re willing to offer significant compensation in exchange for it.”

“I don’t have time for this. I have to go to class,” Emma sighs. “Can I call you later?”

“As long as you’re willing to give us an  _ exclusive _ interview,” Mal smiles. “Call us.” Emma just nods, pocketing the card and walking away.

 

“Compensation?” Regina says, raising one eyebrow. “How much?”

“I don’t care. I don’t really want to give an interview,” Emma shrugs, putting her head on Regina’s shoulder. She opens her laptop and goes to her e-mail. “Oh no,” she groans.

“What?” Regina asks, reading over her shoulder.

“An e-mail from the Greek Alumni Association. They’re probably heard the sorority got shut down,” Emma moans, afraid to open it. Regina kisses her temple, and Emma clicks on the e-mail, reading it aloud for Regina.

_ “Dear Emma, _ ” it reads. “ _ We were surprised to read in the  _ Journal _ this morning that all of the Greek chapters at Knollwood were being shut down due to hazing and abuse allegations. We are very sorry that this has happened. In light of this revelation, we reviewed our policy concerning your scholarship.” _

“Oh no,” Regina mumbles. Emma just continues reading.

“ _ There is no precedent for this case. To be fair to you, we will continue to pay your tuition for this year. However, in order to keep in line with our association’s policy, you must join an official, affiliated Greek organization by the end of your second semester. If not, we will be unable to continue your scholarship. We wish you all the best. Please contact us when you figure out a solution. Sincerely, the Greek Alumni Association.” _

“Emma,” Regina begins.

“I have to leave,” Emma mumbles. “I… I thought I could take this and turn my life around.”

“You still have options!”

“I should just start packing.”

“Emma Swan, look at me,” Regina snaps. Emma looked up slowly, looking very much like a wounded puppy. “You. Have. Options.” Emma just shakes her head sadly.

“I have literally zero dollars to my name. The only reason I could afford this school was because the Greek Alumni people offered to pay my entire tuition, room and board all four years, and all of my books, and supplies and everything. I never had a job because I was too busy trying to be the best in school, hoping to get scholarships, or getting arrested for stealing food because my damn foster parents were spending the money they got to raise me on booze!” Emma says, her voice rising as she grew more frantic. She stands up and begins to pace the length of the small dorm room. Suddenly, she was angry at Regina. “My mom’s not the president of a fancy college.  _ My _ mom abandoned me hours after I was born. She left me, high and dry. I don’t get a free college education unless I have this scholarship,” she shouts. “I’m not rich, like you are, Regina.” Regina frowns, but allows Emma to keep ranting. 

“This was my chance! My one chance to get a college degree, so I could get a job! I wanted to make something of myself, Regina!” Emma is crying in her anger now, but she doesn’t notice. “I had a chance, and I blew it. I fucking blew it.” Emma deflates all at once, falling forward onto her hands and knees on the floor. Regina rushes forward.

“Emma,” she whispers, pulling the sobbing girl onto her lap.

“I-I b-blew it,” she sobs. “I-I’m nothing. I c-can’t even… I blew it… I’m n-nothing,” she continues, hiccuping in her hysterics, quickly devolving into hyperventilating.

“Emma, love, you’re not nothing. You were never nothing. You never will be nothing. This is not the end,” Regina whispers, repeating the mantra as Emma devolves deeper and deeper into her hysterics. Eventually, gasping and hiccuping, Emma runs out of tears, and her eyes flutter closed. Regina knows she has fallen asleep, and lifts her up into her bed. She’s already a few minutes late for class, so she just tucks her in and kisses her forehead. On her way out, she texts Ruby to make sure Emma’s roommate checks up on her.

Regina is physically in the class, but she’s not thinking about the business model. She’s trying to find ways to keep Emma in the school.

 

Emma wakes to find herself tucked into the bed, mortified as she remembers sobbing and yelling at Regina. She remembers reading that stupid e-mail, and getting irrationally angry with Regina. She knew now that it was jealousy; Regina didn’t know what it was like to grow up constantly worrying about money, about her next meal, about finding a way to make something of herself. It was ridiculous for Emma to be so jealous, but she was, even though she didn’t want to be.

“Hey, you awake?” Ruby whispers. Emma shifts to find Ruby standing half naked, in running pants and a sports bra, one hand in her drawer. Emma blinks sleepily before closing her eyes to give Ruby a chance to finish changing. “You don’t have to look away, you dork. Pretty sure we’ve already seen each other with less clothes than this,” Ruby snorts. Emma just rolls her eyes, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

“Regina ask you to check up on me?” Emma asks, her voice thick with sleep.

“Well, yeah, but I had to come here anyway. It’s my room, too,” Ruby smiles teasingly. “You have any other classes today?” Emma glances at the clock, shaking her head. “Come work out with me?”

“That’s a lot of effort. I just woke up,” Emma moans.

“Get your ass out of bed, Swan,” Ruby orders, pulling at Emma’s arms until she is standing.

“Regina told you.” It isn’t a question. Emma doesn’t want Ruby’s pity. Or Regina’s. This is  _ her _ problem, and hers alone.

“I made her,” Ruby admits. “She told me you cried yourself into a panic attack before falling asleep. I told her I would leave you in there, alone, and, like, burn the place down unless she told me why.”

“You did not,” Emma snorts. Ruby shrugs, grinning mischievously. “Fine, I’ll go to the gym with you, but I am  _ not _ doing any CrossFit crap with you.”

“Please, I don’t do CrossFit,” Ruby sighs dramatically. Emma nods and begins changing. “I do  _ kickboxing _ .” Emma groans, but continues getting ready.

 

“Miss Swan! Miss Swan! Care to comment on the impending trial?” A voice calls out as they cross the quad.

“Miss Lucas, you were also named as a victim in the case of the abusive sorority. Care to make a statement?” Another calls. Ruby walks fast, but Emma pauses. She turns to face the gaggle of reporters.

“I’ll give an exclusive interview to whoever makes the best offer,” she announces. They all swarm to her, shouting numbers. She just nods as each writes a number on their card and shoves it at her. Ruby gives her a strange look as they walk into the fitness center.

“What was that about?” she asks as they put their things down, getting set up for the class.

“I have to pay for college somehow,” Emma responds quietly. Ruby can’t fault her for that. Before they can say anything else, the instructor steps up to the front of the room and starts class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Emma... That doesn't seem like a very good idea...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, my lovelies!


	19. Setbacks and Papparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Emma's press release...

**Chapter Nineteen: Setbacks and Paparazzi**

  
  
  


Regina decides to give Emma space. Emma doesn’t care much for space, so she calls Regina.

“You haven’t decided you hate me, right?” Emma asks, skipping all of the formalities and greetings. She hears Regina laugh.

“No, I thought I would give you space. I mean, our first real, official date isn’t until tomorrow, but we’ve been spending all our time together,” Regina chuckles.

“Well, last time we were together I yelled at you,” Emma whispers, even though Ruby is taking a shower and she is alone in her dorm room.

“You were upset, and I was the closest target to lash out at. It makes sense,” Regina says gently. Emma falls back on her bed, her guilt intensifying. How the hell did she get so lucky with Regina? Emma groans, her muscles protesting the vigorous workout. Ruby had dragged her not to a beginner’s kickboxing class, but an advanced one from a series of kickboxing lessons. It felt like boot camp, or something, and Emma’s entire body was complaining. “Problem, dear?”

“Just sore. Ruby took me to a stupid kickboxing class,” Emma moans. Regina smiles.

“You kickbox?”

“I do not. But I did anyway.” Emma smiles hearing Regina laugh. “You think that’s funny?” she teases.

“I do,” Regina admits, still laughing. Emma just moans, trying to stretch her shoulders. “I shouldn’t laugh if you’re in pain, I’m sorry,” Regina says, still chuckling. She increases her pace.

“Hmph,” Emma grumbles.

“So, you’re in pain, or just sore?” Regina asks.

“Just sore,” Emma grumbles.

“Too sore to go for a walk?” 

“What?” 

“Look out your window.” Emma groans as her legs protest, but when she opens the window, she finds Regina standing outside, waving up at her, a big wicker basket looped over her arm.

“You are such a dork,” Emma laughs into her phone.

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to go on a date with you tomorrow night. I want to go tonight,” Regina smiles.

“Five minutes,” Emma promises, hanging up.

 

“Ew, you’re all sweaty,” Regina whispers, wrinkling her nose.

“Hey! You only gave me five minutes notice!” Emma protests. She had only had time to change into a less sweaty t-shirt and spritz on some perfume before running down to meet Regina. Even then, Regina had pointed out that she had gone over five minutes.

“And you still smell like sweat,” Regina adds. Before Emma can protest, Regina is kissing her. 

“I thought I smelled like sweat,” Emma whispers breathily once Regina pulls away. Regina laughs, looping her arm through Emma’s.

“I like a little sweat. Just means you worked hard,” Regina sighs. They’re just walking aimlessly for a while, meandering around campus. The leaves have started to turn, and there is a crisp, autumn breeze in the air. Emma was just trying to work up the courage to kiss Regina again when her phone rings, interrupting her.

“Hello?” She doesn’t recognize the number.

“Emma? It’s Graham, from the police department,” the gruff voice says. “I need you to come down to the station.”

“Lieutenant Hunt? What’s wrong?” Emma asks, stopping in her tracks. 

“We need to discuss Tyler’s trial. You need to meet with the attorney handling his case,” he says tersely.

“Is something wrong? What happened with the case?” Regina’s eyes widen and she pulls Emma along. Emma vaguely realizing they’re walking towards the parking lot where Regina left her car.

“We’ll talk when you come in,” he says ominously. “See you soon, Emma.”

“Gina,” Emma whimpers once he’s hung up the phone.

“I’ll drive,” Regina assures her. The sun has started to set since they began walking, and the temperature is rapidly dropping.

“What happened with the trial?” Emma cries. Regina just buckles her into the seat.

“Emma, relax. They probably just need to talk to you about testifying. It’ll be okay,” Regina tries to soothe her as she drives, but Emma just withdraws, staring out the window, wondering what she did wrong this time.

 

“Lieutenant Hunt,” Regina says stiffly, greeting him. Emma can barely meet his eye.

“Regina, good. You’re here, too. Come with me,” he says, leading them back into a conference room. “Can I get you girls something to drink?”

“Maybe just some water?” Regina asks, glancing at Emma. She sits down, fiddling with the zipper on her coat, so Regina grabs her hand.

“Of course. Girls, this is the Assistant District Attorney Alex Pearson,” he says, gesturing to a woman who slammed the door behind her. Her auburn hair was drawn back in a tight bun, and her pant suit radiated an aura of power. Her chin was set firmly as she looked down at the girls, and Emma was reminded of sitting in the principal’s office. Regina gulps, grateful when a younger officer brings in a pitcher of water. She pours two glasses, glad to have something to do with her hands.

“Emma, let’s get right down to it,” the woman says brusquely. Emma flinches, but looks up, still looking very much like a kicked puppy. “Did you or did you not offer your story to the highest bidder?”

“What?” Emma asks, confused.

“Defense attorney is claiming this is all an elaborate set-up to get money. Did you tell reporters that you’d give an exclusive to the highest bidder?” Emma squirms.

“I need to pay my tuition,” Emma says softly. ADA Pearson sighs, nodding.

“Okay. Tuition is high, I get that. People get that. Why all of a sudden?” Emma sighs, taking a few minutes to explain her debacle with the scholarship. Alex nods again. “Alright, we can work with this. We’re going to make a public statement. We’ll address the defense’s allegations, and defend you. It’s good. Gain public sympathy,” she says decisively.

“Okay,” Emma agrees, tapping her foot nervously. Will she have to be the one to speak?

“When is this thing?”

“An hour, maybe?” Alex shrugs, glancing down at her phone. “Go clean up while we prepare a few cards for you. Be back as soon as you can.”

“We can get in front of this, girls,” Graham assures them.

“And we thought this would be a major setback,” Alex grins. “Don’t you love when things are easier than you think?” Regina just nods as the woman walks away, her heels clicking on the floor. Emma doesn’t speak until they’re in the car.

“I hate public speaking,” she blurts out. Regina sighs heavily. This ought to be fun.

 

An hour later, and Emma is standing just outside of a large room in the police station which had been turned into a room for the press conference. Chairs were set up, along with a stage, a podium, a microphone, and flags all set against the backdrop of the police department seal. She had quickly showered and dressed in an outfit she borrowed from Regina. The pantsuit is simple, formfitting, and chic. But Emma is practically sweating through it. She paces the length of the hall, trying to remember what she’s supposed to say.

“Emma, you have note cards for a reason,” Regina reminds her.

“Scholarship… Sorority shutdown… Needed to pay for tuition… Desperate times…” she mumbles, ignoring Regina.

“Momentary lapse in judgment,” Regina reminds her.

“Right, right… Momentary lapse… Um, um,” she stutters. When Regina stops her, grabbing onto her wrists, she sees the frantic tears in Emma’s eyes.

“Take a deep breath,” Regina whispers. Emma starts to inhale.

“You almost ready?” ADA Pearson interrupts. Emma squawks nervously.

“She’s a little nervous,” Regina whispers, rubbing Emma’s back to try and comfort her.

“Listen, public speaking is not as intimidating as it seems, okay?” she says softly, bending down slightly to be at Emma’s eye level. “Every time you talk to a group of your friends, or in class, or even just to me, that’s public speaking. I know the cameras and people can be scary, but I’m going to give you my secret weapon to make it seem less intimidating, okay?” Emma nods weakly. “Keep your eyes moving. Eye contact is important because it establishes trust, but if you’re really scared, it can make it seem even worse to look people in the eye. If you keep your eyes moving, you might not be as nervous.” She squeezes Emma’s hand, and Regina can feel her sigh, relaxing somewhat.

“Okay. Keep my eyes moving,” Emma whispers, nodding to herself.

“Okay, Emma, we’re ready to start. Can we go in there, now?” Pearson asks. Emma nods, taking a deep breath.

 

The camera flashes were blinding, and gave the entire experience a surreal, dreamlike quality. It had taken only half an hour, Emma later realized, but it felt like three hours. She hadn’t even spoken the whole time. First, ADA Pearson gave a speech about the situation, and the allegations. She then gave a short introduction, and Emma gave her speech. Her eyes moved around the room so fast, she nearly made herself dizzy. But then they settled on Regina’s, and she slowed her breathing for the conclusion of her speech. ADA Pearson opened it up to questions, Emma stood quietly, nodding or shaking her head when needed until they concluded the meeting.

“I’m so proud of you,” Regina cries out, enveloping Emma in a hug. Emma pulls away to gulp down water, her throat burning. She was so pumped full of adrenaline that her fingertips were shaking.

“Can we go on our picnic now?” Emma whimpers. Regina laughs.

“How about we go on a proper date?” Emma nods enthusiastically while Regina leads her to the car, dodging the remaining reporters, still clamoring for their exclusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write, guys.... but school is kicking my ass and giving me stress hives. I'm trying.


	20. Options and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit in a somewhat awkward silence before Regina nudges Emma’s foot under the table. Emma grins. “I started to tell you before that there are more options to keep you here. I did some research.”

**Chapter Twenty: Options, and Choices**

  
  
  


They had gone to the diner for lunch, but had quickly changed their minds and considered turning their orders into takeout once they saw the crowd they had drawn.

“Regina, Regina! You were the one who saved Ms. Swan, yes? Care to give us a comment?”

“Emma, Emma! Tell us more about the sorority’s abuse!”

“Girls, are you in a relationship?”

“Out, out, out!” An elderly woman shouted. Once all of the reporters are scattered onto the street, not even allowed to stand on the sidewalk directly outside of the diner, the woman comes over to their table.

“Eugenia Lucas. I understand you’re friends with my girl, Ruby?” She is of medium build, a bit heavier set with perfectly round glasses perched on her nose. Her voice is low, and gruff, but she smiles at the girls, and there’s a warmth conveyed.

“Yes ma’am,” Regina nods.

“Child, you have been coming to this diner since you were this high, sneaking in when you thought your mother wouldn’t catch you. With that girl, your nanny, what was her name? April?” Regina grins. She had indeed come here before, but had never actually spoken to the woman who owned the diner. “You do not need to call me ma’am. Call me Granny. Everyone does.”

“Yes ma- Granny,” Regina corrects herself. Granny chuckles to herself as she walks away. Regina and Emma sit back down in their booth.

“So this is your proper first date?” Emma teases, sipping her root beer. Regina rolls her eyes.

“Too casual for you?”

“Nope. Worried it’s too casual for  _ you _ .”

“It’s not.” They sit in a somewhat awkward silence before Regina nudges Emma’s foot under the table. Emma grins. “I started to tell you before that there are more options to keep you here. I did some research.” 

“Research?”

“I know you don’t have finances. But there are, like, a billion scholarships out there. And there’s financial aid based on your need. Or if that fails, you can transfer to the local community college, get some credits done there a lot cheaper. Get a job. Um, oh, or we could make our own sorority! Then you can keep the Greek scholarship. Or, uh, you could-” Emma interrupts Regina’s rambling by leaning across the table to kiss her, pulling back beaming. Her heart warms and her stomach squirms knowing that Regina had gone to such great lengths thinking about this for her.

“You’re the greatest,” Emma whispers, sitting back down. For a moment, she had choked on the other three words. But this  _ is _ their first date, so she settled for those other words.

“I know. So, which idea should we start researching?” Regina smiles, thanking the young waitress as she sets down their food. Emma playfully swats her hand away as Regina steals a French fry. 

“What do you mean we can make a sorority? Like, give them a fake name or something?” Emma asks around her cheeseburger. Normally, she’d try to be a little classier, but Regina has already seen her lack of table manners, and they’ve seen so much of each other, both physically and emotionally, that it really doesn’t matter anymore.

“No, like we start our own sorority. Run by us. We decide our standards, what we do, what we stand for. It’d be a lot of work, probably, but we could do it,” Regina explains after swallowing.

“Whoa,” is all Emma says. After a few more bites, she shrugs. “Let’s do that. I don’t really like writing scholarship essays.” Regina laughs and steals another fry.

“Alright, dear.” She doesn’t bother ruining Emma’s day by telling her they’ll probably be doing plenty of paperwork and writing in trying to start up a sorority.

 

“You want to start your own sorority? After the disaster that just happened?” Ruby deadpans. “That seems like a good idea to you?”

“A sorority run by us! We set the rules! We run it, and we can, like, keep bad stuff from happening!” Emma argues. “And the older girls like Emily and Mary Margaret won’t have  _ anything _ to do with it!”

“It just sounds like… I don’t know, I mean… Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me,” Ruby sighs.

“Well, then I guess you wouldn’t want to join our sorority, would you?” Emma winces. She had explained all this in the hopes of gaining Ruby as one of the leaders of the new sorority. Regina was starting the research and was in charge of enlisting Belle, and trying to get her mother’s permission to start the group.

“I don’t know, Em… The Theta girls kind of… ruined me mentally? I haven’t been… right lately,” Ruby admits hesitantly, fiddling with her hands, avoiding Emma’s gaze. Emma closes her laptop.

“Rubes? What’s going on?” Ruby shrugs, cucking her head, embarrassed.

“They’ve just, like… ruined everything for me, you know? Every time I look in the mirror after a shower, I can still see the bruises from when they paddled my ass. Whenever I think about going somewhere, I wonder if I have to ask permission. I… I’m afraid that I’ll see someone from the sorority… And I mean, thanks to them, half the school has seen me naked. They’ve ranked me based on how I look… Thinking about them just makes me feel… I don’t know,” RUby sighs, frustrated.

“Dirty?” Emma asks quietly. “Used? Makes you feel like you’re worthless, like crap.” Ruby nods. “Regina says talking about it is supposed to help.”

“I don’t… I can’t talk to some therapist about this,” Ruby groans, standing and pacing the length of the short room.

“So talk to me. Talk to Regina, or Belle, or Anna, or Merida, or Mulan! Talk to anyone!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby grumbles, gesturing for Emma to stop talking. Emma nods, opening her laptop as Ruby flops down on the bed. Out of respect for Ruby, Emma puts her headphones in to better ignore the quiet sniffling.

 

“Mama, why?” Regina pleads. “Why won’t you be our faculty sponsor?”

“You must not be serious, darling,” Cora chuckles. “We are in the middle of the worst scandal this school has ever seen.  _ You _ are a victim of the abuse scandal. As is your,  _ ahem _ , girlfriend, and your friends. I just sat in on a committee meeting where we revoked the charters of those two Greek organizations permanently. We expelled all of the students directly involved in the abuse. And we suspended those who knew but did nothing. It’s not wise to back another Greek organization. Not wise to even have one so soon,” she explains seeing Regina’s distress.

“But mother, this is a different situation! We want to show that Greek life is not all bad!” Regina protests.

“Enough!” Cora snaps. Regina sits down. “I have been very patient with you, Regina. You have desecrated my sisterhood. You have disrespected everything we stood for. You have embarrassed us. You brought news cameras and shame to my school, and by extension, the Mills family name. I have been very patient with you, and your…  _ ridiculous _ need to have a  _ girlfriend _ . Do not push my limits, Regina.” Regina bites the inside of her cheek and pinches the skin on her wrist, trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry, mother,” she whispers. Cora sighs.

“Don’t make me out to be the bad guy, here. I haven’t said anything that you didn’t already know. You should consider yourself lucky I have not forbidden you from seeing her,” Cora argues.

“Yes, mother.”

“If you’re going to take that tone with me, you can just go,” Cora says, frowning. Regina stands and shuffles over.

“I’m sorry, mother. I won’t ask you again,” she murmurs, leaning in to kiss her mother’s forehead before she leaves. The doors close behind her, and she hears April bid someone a hasty goodbye on the phone.

“Oh, babe,” April sighs, pulling Regina into a hug. “I’m trying, but your mama’s a tough cookie. She’ll come around.” Without even asking, April knew what was wrong. Regina laughs as she hugs her tightly before extracting herself. If she doesn’t have her mother’s support on this, she needs Belle’s help. She needs this sorority to be the strongest, most solid, prepared thing. Emma needs it, and Regina needs Emma.


	21. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always another issue to deal with, another due date looming over them

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dates**

  
  


Emma threw herself into her classes to avoid dealing with everything.

If she only had so long before she had to leave school, she was going to try and get everything she could out of it. It wasn’t that Emma didn’t believe Regina could get the sorority’s paperwork and everything ready. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Regina could drum up a group of girls willing to be a part of it. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in Regina. It was that she feared the National Greek Association would reject their sorority for her scholarship purposes. And she had gotten her hopes up far too many times before, only to be let down. She had to be cautious.

Emma was spending long hours in the library during the day to get her work done. She’d stake out a table as soon as her class was over, and stay there until her next class. If she had no other classes, she’d stay at the table for hours. Once she’d finished the assignments, she’d just wander the stacks of the library, occasionally pulling out random books to peruse. Sometimes, she’d find herself sitting cross-legged on the ground in the middle of an aisle, reading a book she had pulled out on Ancient Greek mythology, or the fall of the Roman Empire.

She spent her afternoons with Ruby, or Belle. Emma and Belle usually found each other in the library, and they were quiet study buddies. Belle was always willing to help Emma out, and she loved getting lost in the stacks more than Emma did. Emma also started going to more classes with Ruby, and slowly, she was improving. She could almost keep up with the instructor now. When she was sore after a class, she’d make sure to go to Regina.

While days were spent at the library, and afternoons with her friends, Emma spent her nights with Regina. Not in a sexual way, just together. Sometimes, they’d just watch TV, or do homework together. Other times they’d lay on the bed, talking and listening to music until one of them fell asleep. Now, that’s not to say they didn’t spend a good portion of their time exploring each other’s mouths, and bodies. They just hadn’t gone  _ all the way _ , as Emma liked to say. She knew Regina was hesitant, had been careful with her ever since Tyler drugged her. But she likes going slow. She likes kissing Regina, running her hands up and down her body. For now, that’s all she needs.

Emma throws herself into some semblance of a normal college life in case she is sent away. Regina throws herself into trying to figure out how to keep her around.

 

“Have you seen Anna at all this week?” Emma asks. Regina shakes her head. “I haven’t seen her since before the frat party.”

“I saw her after the party, outside the sorority house. When the paramedics brought you down, she had a panic attack. I guess one of the police officers took her aside to help her calm down,” Regina sighs. She and Belle had begun to research the process for creating a new sorority, but Emma hadn’t gotten an answer from Ruby. The trial had begun for Tyler, but Emma didn’t want to go to opening statements. 

“I feel like we should try and find her.”

“We should,” Regina agrees. But neither girl moves at first, comfortable snuggled in the blankets, lounging on Regina’s bed. “I don’t have her number.”

“I don’t know her schedule. I don’t know where she’s living now. How do we not know anything about her?”

“It feels like we abandoned her. I mean, she was  _ depressed _ , Em. She was good friends with Marian. You remember how annoyingly happy she was before? Always talking. Then, after Marian…”

“She’d be like that sometimes,” Emma adds. 

“But then, she’d look away. And she’d just stop,” Regina finished.

“Maybe she went home for a while to see family?”

“She wouldn’t drop out… Would she?”

“No,” Emma says, though the uncertainty was clear. “Would she have… like Marian?”

“No.” Regina is certain. At first. “Right?”

“You should ask your mom if she knows.”

“No!” Regina yelps. She hadn’t told Emma about her disastrous meeting with Cora, just that she wouldn’t be the official school advisor. “Uh, uh, I’ll call April. She’s more likely to know, and less busy.” Emma raises one eyebrow.

“You get in a fight with your mom, or something?” Emma asks. Regina shakes her head. “Didn’t I tell you about my superpower?” 

“ _ Supposed _ superpower,” Regina grumbles.

“My superpower might not always be perfect, but with you, I always know.”

“Fine, we got into a stupid fight,” Regina admits. “But I  _ don’t _ want to talk about it.” Before Emma can protest, her phone is ringing.

“Hello?”

“Emma Swan. ADA Pearson. We spoke the other day.”

“Right, right, hi ADA Pearson. What can I do for you?” Regina sits up straighter, curious. Emma stands, pacing as she holds the phone to her ear.

“We need you, Regina, Belle, Ruby, and Anna to come into the courthouse. As soon as possible. The defense is making a motion. They’re saying the video evidence you gave us is inadmissible since the video was taken without a warrant.”

“But we’re not police! Why the hell, oh, crap, sorry, um why do we need a warrant?” Emma squeaks. Regina raises her eyebrows even more. She crosses her arms over her chest.

“You don’t. There is precedent for cases like this. We just need you all to testify to why you took the videos. And, there may or may not be some issues about wiretapping charges,” she explains. “I’ll explain when you get here. Now, I have to try and contact the others.”

“I have Regina with me, and we can grab Belle and Ruby from the library right now. If you can just call Anna, we’ll be all set to leave. If you get her, tell her to meet us where Regina parked her car!”

“Of course. See you soon.” She hangs up.

“Where are we going?” Regina asks.

“I’ll explain when we get everyone else. Call Belle. I’m calling Ruby. And get your keys. We have to go to the courthouse,” Emma says, hurriedly pulling on her sneakers. Regina growls lowly, but dials Belle.

 

“So, they want to say that the only concrete proof we got is illegal?” Belle whimpers. “I can’t go to prison! I want to be a librarian! At an elementary school! I can’t get a job with this on my record!”

“Wiretapping. We recorded sound without their consent, or a court order. It  _ is _ illegal,” Regina replies, starting the car.

“But she said something about legal precedent,” Emma says hopefully.

“Where’s Anna? Are we leaving without her?” Regina asks. She was the only one who had yet to arrive.

“No, you don’t have to,” she interrupts, opening the car door. She looks tired. The bags under her eyes indicate many sleepless nights, and she punctuates her sentence with a yawn. Her clothes are wrinkled, but she crawls into the backseat of the car, smiling weakly at everyone. “I’m here. Let’s go.”

“Where’ve you been, kid? We missed you,” Ruby grins. She had always had a soft spot for Anna and her rambling. Ruby was closer to nineteen than Anna was to eighteen and felt a protective, sisterly urge to keep her close.

“I was… home for a few days,” Anna says.  _ Lies _ , Emma thinks, but she doesn’t call Anna out on it now. If she doesn’t want to talk about it with everyone, Emma won’t be the one to force her hand. The girls move on, chattering about nothing as they drive the rest of the way to the courthouse.


	22. Testifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one... They will get to the bottom of this

**Chapter Twenty Two: Testifying**

  
  
  


“So… what exactly am I doing here, Your Honor?” Ruby asks, squirming in her chair. She and the other girls had been separated, left in separate rooms. Ruby had been brought directly into the judge’s office, and was sworn in on a Bible. He was an older man, around Granny’s age. His hair was a light gray, and his blue eyes were piercing, like he was staring into her soul. ADA Pearson and another attorney, a middle aged man with dark hair and darker eyes surrounded by what looked like eyeliner. He had introduced himself as Mr. Jones.

“Miss Lucas, this is an in-chambers court session. Allegations have been made that you acted on behalf of police when assisting in obtaining surveillance footage of the girls at the sorority. We need to ascertain exactly what happened.” The judge’s voice is low, and gravelly.

“Okay…” Ruby says, unsure if she’s supposed to start talking or wait for them to ask a question.

“What did you do on the morning of September 12, at approximately 10:13 a.m.?” ADA Pearson asks.

“I went to the police station to report a crime. The crime you’re now prosecuting,” Ruby sighs. They ask a few more questions about the initial report, without actually getting into specifics because apparently she can’t do that just yet, before getting back to the matter of the surveillance crap.

“What did the Lieutenant tell you before you left?” the other man, Mr. Jones asked.

“He said the case was our word against theirs, right now. His boss wanted more evidence, like a, what’s it called? A smoking gun? I don’t remember his exact words, but he told us to go back to school, but warned us to steer clear of the sorority. He was worried it was dangerous.”

“So he told you he needed more evidence?” Mr. Jones asks again.

“He said they were going to have to look for some more before they could actually prosecute or anything,” Ruby clarified.

“Did he in any way hint that he wanted you to get more evidence to bolster the case?”

“No,” Ruby says confidently.

“Thank you, Ms. Lucas. That’ll be all for now,” the judge dismisses her. Ruby smiles, thanking the judge as she leaves.

 

Belle bites the inside of her cheeks until she can taste blood.

“He didn’t tell us to do anything,” Belle explains. “He told us we shouldn’t even go back, since it was an abusive environment. He said they’d work the case and try and get some more concrete evidence.”

“So, he indicated that he couldn’t move forward unless you brought him more evidence?” Mr. Jones says. Belle frowns.

“No, you’re twisting my words. Lieutenant Hunt told us the police department would look for more evidence.”

“Then whose idea was it to film the sorority?”

“Regina’s,” Belle admits guiltily.

 

Emma sticks her chin out, crosses her arms over her chest, and narrows her eyes. She’s faced enough lawyers and judges not to be intimidated in this office. The defense attorney, a creepy guy named Mr. Jones who kept looking at her like a piece of meat, kept trying to twist her words around, so she stopped talking.

“Ms. Swan, you wore the glasses that recorded both video and audio, correct?” Mr. Jones asks. She clenches her jaw. “Ms. Swan?”

“I have the fifth amendment right not to self incriminate,” is all she says before staring out the window.

“Your Honor, I think we should offer the girls immunity on the wiretapping charge,” ADA Pearson says softly. “They were young girls, desperate to get themselves out of a bad situation and get justice.”

“Wiretapping is a federal offense, Your Honor!” Mr. Jones protests.

“If I recall correctly, the girls were all involved in the conversations and proceedings that their surveillance recorded, yes?” the judge asks, raising an eyebrow. Emma nods swiftly.

“Yes, Your Honor,” Pearson confirms.

“Then the one-party consent rule applies. Since Ms. Swan and her friends were also recorded, and they gave consent, the recording is legal. Morally ambiguous, but by the letter of the law, perfectly legal. You won’t be incriminating yourself, Ms. Swan,” he says, smiling kindly at her. Emma resists the urge to stick her tongue out at Mr. Jones.

“Yes, I wore the glasses.”

“Where did you get them? Did Lieutenant Hunt give them to you? Or send you to someone who provided them?”

“No,” Emma scoffs. “We bought them at that pawn shop.”

“Gold’s?” the judge asks. Emma nods.

“Yeah, we bought them there. We have the receipts and everything. Or, well, I’m sure Regina does. She’s really organized about stuff.”

“So, it was Regina’s idea to buy the glasses? And record everything?” Emma shuts her mouth and stops talking. Mr. Jones leers at her. “Thank you for that answer, Ms. Swan. That’s all we’ll be needing from you today.”

 

“We know you’re the ringleader, Regina,” Mr. Jones says coldly. He leans in close to her face, narrowing her eyes. 

“Please back up, Mr. Jones,” she says calmly. The judge clears his throat, and Mr. Jones sits back down.

“Where did you get the idea to record the events allegedly taking place at the sorority house?” he asks, sighing dramatically.

“I watch crime shows,” Regina rolls her eyes.

“So, you did  _ not _ get the idea from Lieutenant Hunt?” Pearson asks.

“Of course not. He told us he absolutely did not want us going back to the sorority. I had asked about undercover, and he said he couldn’t have us do anything. Said it wasn’t safe. So he told us to sit tight, avoid the sorority, and go back to school. He told us to let the police do their jobs.”

“But you didn’t trust the police to do their jobs?” Mr. Jones asks, raising one eyebrow.

“I believe that police officers do their very best to protect people. But sometimes, they can be restricted by their… rules, regulations, and red tape-”

“Ah yes, that red tape known to most as our personal liberties, rights, and freedoms,” Mr. Jones interrupts.

“As I was saying,” Regina says lowly, her eyes narrowing in anger. “The police are restricted by policies and  _ red tape _ , but I felt we could get around that red tape. I just wanted justice. What was happening wasn’t right.”

“ _ Allegedly _ happening,” Jones mutters. Regina scowls at him.

“It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair, and it sure as hell wasn’t legal. So, yeah, it was my idea to get proof on video,” she sneers at Mr. Jones.

“Thank you, Ms. Mills. That’s all for now,” the judge says. Regina stands, nodding politely at him and ADA Pearson before taking her leave, completely ignoring Mr. Jones.

 

“Ms. Snow, as you are under eighteen, you can have a parent or guardian here with you, if you like,” the judge reminds her. She just shakes her head.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she says softly.

“Can you tell us what Lieutenant Hunt told you on the morning of September 12? Specifically, regarding the lack of sufficient evidence in the case?” Pearson asks. Anna nods.

“I can tell you everything he said. I have an eidetic memory.”

“Mhmm, of course you do,” Mr. Jones simpers. Anna deflates.  _ Can’t do anything right. Can’t help anything, _ she thinks sadly.

“That must help with schoolwork, Ms. Snow,” the judge says kindly, smiling at her. She nods.

“It is. I only have to study for as long as it takes me to read the notes. And it’s nice when I’m learning lyrics to a song. I only have to hear it once. It makes singing in the car a lot easier,” Anna giggles.

“I’m sure it does,” Mr. Jones sighs impatiently. “So, why don’t you tell us what happened on that morning if you have a perfect memory.”

“Mr. Jones, I’d remind you to keep civil,” the judge says sternly. He nods in contrition.

“Lieutenant Hunt said ‘I can’t let you go undercover. My boss won’t allow children to do undercover work with a potentially abusive gang.’ Regina was mad that he said potentially, like he didn’t believe us. He said ‘sorry, an abusive environment. Innocent until proven guilty,’ like he was confirming that he believed us. Then he said, ‘But, we cannot put you in danger by putting you undercover. My captain recommends that you not go back at all.’ Emma said we had to since our stuff was still there. Regina asked what they were planning to do with the evidence they collected. Lieutenant Hunt said, ‘Unfortunately, we can’t charge anyone at this point. It’s your word versus theirs. My captain wants to build a stronger case before we charge anyone.’ Regina got frustrated and we left,” Anna recites robotically.

“And then Regina drove you… where?” ADA Pearson asks. 

“To the pawnshop.”

“To get the surveillance equipment?”

“Yes.” The judge nods.

“Thank you, Ms. Snow.”

“Is Regina in trouble?” Anna asks ADA Pearson as she walks her out into the hallway. She shrinks in on herself, hoping Regina won’t be mad at her. She can’t fail another buddy. Not like she failed Marian.

“No, she’s not,” ADA Pearson said softly, squeezing Anna’s shoulder reassuringly. Anna nods as she leaves.

 

Half an hour later, as the girls are just getting back to the school, Emma gets a text.

**_Judge threw out the motion. The video stays in as evidence._ **

Everyone decides to go hang out, blow off steam, get something to eat. Anna politely declines, and disappears.

 

Anna has taken to sitting on the roof of her new dorm building, Anderson hall. The same place Marian went.

She sits on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling over the edge. She looks down at the spot on the ground, the spot where Marian had died. They had tried to wash off the blood. It looked bad for visiting families. But Anna could still see it. She could see it every time she closed her eyes. She could imagine Marian’s body, broken and bleeding on the ground.

_ You should have helped her _ , a voice sneers in her head. Anna hugs her knees to her chest.  _ You could have helped her. You failed her. It’s your fault she’s dead. Just another person who’s died because of your incompetence. _

Anna has taken to sitting on the roof. She hasn’t been to class in a few days. After a week of this, someone finally notices, and follows her up to the roof.

“Anna,” the voice says softly, and comes to sit with her on the edge of the roof.


	23. The Threat That Ties Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anna,” Regina repeats, gripping the edge of the roof tightly. It’s jarring to have her feet dangling over the edge into nothingness, knowing that one wrong move could have her dead on the ground. But Anna is practically catatonic, and she doesn’t want to risk trying to drag her back towards the center of the roof, lest a struggle push them both over the edge.

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Threat That Ties Us Together**

  
  
  


“Anna,” Regina repeats, gripping the edge of the roof tightly. It’s jarring to have her feet dangling over the edge into nothingness, knowing that one wrong move could have her dead on the ground. But Anna is practically catatonic, and she doesn’t want to risk trying to drag her back towards the center of the roof, lest a struggle push them both over the edge.

“How did you know where to look?” Anna croaks. 

“I asked around to find out where you were living. A girl on your floor said she thought she saw you going up the staircase once,” Regina explains. She doesn’t mention how she had only found out where Anna was living after asking April if she was going to class. When Regina found out she hadn’t gone to class since the night of the fraternity party, she begged April to tell her where Anna was living. The girl who saw her going up the staircase had actually been concerned, since she had seen Anna coming up here just about every day. 

“This is where Marian died, you know,” Anna chokes out. “I failed her.”

“No,” Regina refutes immediately. “No, you didn’t.”

“They… I should have known! I should have helped her!” Anna cries out, her body shaking. Regina puts an arm around her shoulder, subtly trying to lean her back, back towards the safety of sturdy ground.

“We all could have done differently. But this was no one’s fault but Emily’s and Mary Margaret’s.”

“No!” Anna shrieks at hearing their names. “They told me it was my fault! You thought so, too!” Regina grabs onto Anna tighter now, and is actively pulling her back. Anna fights her, but Regina is stronger.

“I never thought that,” Regina protests, panting slightly from the effort of pulling Anna closer and closer to the center of the roof. 

“They told me! When you and Emma left me, on the night of the frat party, they told me… You left me there because I deserved that hell. After how I failed Marian… I deserve hell,” she whimpers, the fight leaving her as she slumps in defeat.

“No,” Regina mumbles. “No, we didn’t mean to leave you. We never wanted to leave you,” she cries. How could she have been so selfish? She had been so focused on helping Emma that Anna had completely slipped her mind. “It just got so busy, and I had to get Emma at the hospital, and… I’m sorry, Anna.” But Anna is silent. Regina looks down to see her staring blankly off into space. 

“I’m so sorry, Anna,” she whispers, kissing Anna’s temple as she hugs her, reaching down with one hand to call for help.

 

“Anna!” the girl calls out. Anna stirs sleepily in Regina’s arms. She had fallen asleep after an hour of sitting wordlessly on the roof, so Emma had helped Regina bring her down to Anna’s room. Regina had called April earlier, and begged April to call Anna’s family, only to find that Anna’s parents had died a few years ago in a car accident. Her legal guardian was her older sister. Now, two hours after getting Anna off the roof, her sister had driven down to see her.

“Anna!” she calls again, shaking Anna’s shoulders. Emma sits back with Regina, waiting for Anna to wake up, just observing the sister. She’s a few inches taller than Anna, making her a few inches taller than Emma. Her hair is light, so blonde it’s nearer gray, and Regina idly wonders if it’s died or natural. Emma notices how they have the same exact eyes, bright blue, and wide.

“Elsa?” Anna murmurs. The edges of Emma’s lips quirk up. She had made a joke to Regina about the sisters’ parallels to the movie Frozen. “What are you doing here?”

“What am  _ I  _ doing? Anna, what were you doing on the roof!” Elsa whispers. Anna looks guilty. Regina clears her throat.

“It looks like she’s in good hands, now. I’m Regina, and this is Emma. We’ll leave you to it, but please, feel free to call us,” she says. Anna bites her lip, smiling hesitantly up at them. Elsa beams, standing to embrace the both of them.

“Thank you for helping her. She’s all I have left,” Elsa whispers before releasing them. They smile a bit awkwardly before leaving.

 

“So, where’s Anna going?” Ruby asks Emma the next day. Elsa had texted them, having taken the number from Anna’s phone, to update Emma and Regina.

“Anna’s leaving school for the semester, and she’s going to see a therapist, I guess. She only lives about two hours south of here, so maybe she’ll still be part of the trial? I guess her sister said that she’s always been prone to depression, even before her parents died. After that, it got worse, but she had it under control before school started. Having your closest friend die, being abused and hazed, and being told her death was her fault probably totally screwed her up again, though,” Emma explains.

“That’s terrible,” Ruby sighs.

“Talking to someone who’s qualified to help her will be good, though,” Emma says, reminding Ruby that she, too, should talk to someone. Ruby rolls her eyes, hearing the subtext.

“It should. It just feels like we failed her, too. I mean, after Marian, shouldn’t we have seen the signs with her?”

“We did,” Emma replies. “Right? I mean, this time, we saw the signs early enough to help her. With Marian, we didn’t see until it was too late. Right?” Ruby doesn’t answer.

 

**_Trauma bonding_ ** , Emma reads. She traces her fingers over the words. She was taking a Psychology 101 course, and often found herself perusing the book, finding interesting words, or terms. She had almost skipped this page, but stopped when she saw those words. She continues reading the definition: **_a strong emotional attachment between an abused person and his or her abuser, formed as a result of the cycle of violence._ **

_ This is what the sorority did, _ she thinks to herself.  _ This is why we’re all so close. _ Emma stops for a second. Is this why she feels so close to Regina? She and Regina were fellow abuse victims, and had been forced to abuse each other. She keeps reading.

_ Alternation reward and mistreatment… _ Emma thinks of how they had made Regina hit her, then let them relax together in the bathtubs to leach away the pain.  _ Abuse of power. Abuse of intimacy _ . Emma thinks of the forced stripteases, how the pledgemasters would say “jump” and the girls were forced to say “how high?” They controlled everything. Meals, sleep, when and where they went.  _ Obsessing about your abuser, even if they are no longer in your life. _ Is Emma obsessed? No, she’s not obsessed. They’re just on her mind all the time because it’s still fresh, and the trial is starting. That’s all. Right?

Maybe Emma should take her own advice and talk to a professional.

 

“I think I love you, Emma,” Regina murmurs one night. They’re tangled up together on Regina’s bed. Belle was out with Ruby, so they were alone, snuggling under the blankets and watching Netflix.

“You  _ think _ ?” Emma teases, playing with a strand of Regina’s hair. She sees Regina roll her eyes and turn to face Emma, their faces just a few inches apart.

“I know that I do,” Regina whispers, her voice half an octave lower, husky, sleepy, and quite sexy. “I just didn’t want to freak you out. It’s barely been over a month since we met.”  _ Trauma bonding, _ Emma thinks back to the passage she read in her textbook. But she doesn’t mention that, not now.

“Well, I love you, too,” Emma whispers back, resting her head on top of Regina’s, pulling the blanket tighter around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I might have to take a slight break from this. I have a few chapters written, but I've hit a wall. Writer's block is a bitch, and I'm stalled for now. I'm trying to push through it, but it's tough so it might be a while before I can post again. It will not be abandoned, if I can help it!


	24. Sisters in Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, Rubes, just come to the interest meeting,” Belle begs. “No promises, no commitments, just come listen to see what we’re trying to do.” Ruby wavers.  
> “I guess I can… I’ll stop by,” Ruby sighs. Belle grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all being patient with me! I just had to change the entire path of this story and I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going, so it's taking me a while to figure things out. But, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Twenty Four: Sisters in Solidarity**

  
  


“Look, Rubes, just come to the interest meeting,” Belle begs. “No promises, no commitments, just come listen to see what we’re trying to do.” Ruby wavers.

“I guess I can… I’ll stop by,” Ruby sighs. Belle grins.

 

“There’s… a lot of people here,” Emma gulps, glancing out into the rec room. She sees a mix of ages, and even a mix of genders. Everyone is milling about, and it’s standing room only. Regina raises one eyebrow.

“People coming to gawk at the victims of the abuse,” Regina snarls. She taps her foot nervously, reviewing her notes before she calls everyone to attention.

“Alright, listen up. If you’re here to ask about the sorority scandal, or make rude accusations, or something, you can leave now. We really want, and need, to start up this sorority, so if you’re not serious about joining, make room for those who are.” Regina pauses, watching as some people grumble, and a few nervously slip out. She distinctly hears one group of older boys call her a bitch as they leave. But Regina doesn’t care.

“Moving on. We’re here as an interest meeting. Recently, the Greek organizations at Knollwood have lost their charters. But Greek life, and its purpose for community and tradition is important. The previous organizations lost their way. But we want to bring back Greek life, the right kind of Greek life.” Emma marvels at Regina’s oratorical skill. It reminds her of a general preparing her troops for battle. Emma is hanging on Regina’s every word, enthralled. “This is an interest meeting, and our first official meeting. We have to get a move on to make this association official. To do that, there are certain things we need to figure out. So, before we figure those things out, are there any questions?”

“I heard the other frats were abusive,” one girl pipes up. “And that’s why their charters were revoked. Is there any truth to that?”

“Yes, there is. I won’t go into specifics, but I can guarantee that it won’t happen in this new sorority. We will not tolerate hazing, or abuse of any kind. At all. Anyone else?” Regina says. One guy raises his hand.

“What about dudes?” he shouts.

“Um, what  _ about _ dudes?” Emma calls back. A few people laugh. Emma clenches her fists, nervous to have everyone’s attention on her.

“I mean, like, what about the dudes who want to be a part of Greek life? If this is the only outlet, and it’s just for girls, that’s like, not fair. It’s sexist!” Regina rolls her eyes so aggressively Emma worries they’ll detach.

“First of all,” Belle interrupts before Regina can start yelling. “That’s not sexist. We are females forming it, and females form a sorority. If there is a male presence who wants to join, by all means, we can make it a coed fraternity. But don’t call this sexist because it isn’t. We are not devaluing your gender just because we called it a sorority.” Regina smirks at Belle.

“What she said,” Regina snickers. “Anyone else?”

“Wait,” the first guy said. “So, it’s a coed fraternity, right? Guys can join?”

“Sure, why the hell not. Let’s be as inclusive as possible,” Regina shrugs. “Any other questions?”

“What will this fraternity stand for?” 

“Education, academia, personal betterment, community, camaraderie, philanthropy, bravery, fairness, justice, and wisdom,” Regina rattles off. “We aren’t closing ourselves off by associating with any one specific major, or interest, like music. We’re trying to build, so we want people to feel included. Anything you can bring to the table, we’re happy to consider.”

“How do I join?” someone shouts. Regina smiles.

“I’m glad you asked. Before we get into specifics, I want you all to consider something before you sign on for this. We are trying to build this organization from the ground up. And it will be time consuming. It will not be conducive for everyone right now. So, think carefully before you join. If at any point in the year, you want to join, or you need to drop, we’re going to be okay with it. But, we do ask for your dedication,” she stipulates. “Now that that’s out of the way, if you want to join, please come fill out this contact form. If not, have a nice day.” There’s a flurry of commotion as people jostle to get into the line, ready to fill out the contact form.

 

Half an hour later, and the room has emptied out slightly. Everyone who has stayed has signed the contact sheet, including Ruby. They had all decided to continue the meeting and talk about specifics, like letters, colors, a crest, and other symbolic fraternity (because the room had almost as many males as females) stuff.

“So, I wanted to use the letters Alpha Theta Epsilon,” Regina starts. “It means-”

“Of the Athenians,” Belle supplies, smiling.

“Like, in Greece? What if that’s being used already?” Emma asks quietly.

“I already called all of the national affiliates. There is no official sorority, fraternity, or coed fraternity registered with these letters. It does have significant historical meaning, though. It was the motto, sort of, for Athens, Greece, and was printed on their coins. In ancient Greek mythology, the children of Athena referred to themselves with those letters. I’m not entirely sure that we could use those letters for our group, but it’s what I’d like us to be known as.”

“Any other ideas?” Belle asks. Emma squirms, waiting for the dissent. Regina had asked for her input, and her help running the meeting. After all, the whole reason they’re doing this is so that Emma can keep her scholarship. But Emma hates public speaking, and she’s already getting enough attention since the interview aired. People whispered wherever she went. Some were so bold as to point at her while talking, stare right at her, or even come up and ask her about it. She was getting flyers slipped under her door for QSA meetings, victim support groups, and some personal complaint letters. Regina usually took those from her and shredded them. Emma felt guilty for making Regina run the meeting, but the thought of running this meeting, or speaking in front of all of these people makes her want to throw up.

“What if they say we can’t use that?” some girl pipes up. Emma turns, trying to remember her name. She is a tall, pale girl with auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. She has a thick accent, and Emma remembers her having a strange, exotic sounding name. Zelda? Zolanda?

“If that happens, Zelena, we’ll pick new letters. But let’s focus on one set of letters, and one identity before we try and build a different one,” Regina says. Emma nods, remembering.  _ Zelena,  _ Emma thinks _ , what an interesting name. _ Zelena nods and sits back in her chair. “Any other suggestions? Not backups, but something you’d prefer to Alpha Theta Epsilon?” No one says anything. “Alright, then let’s vote on it. All those who agree, raise your hand and say ‘aye.’” Every hand in the room goes up. Regina smiles. “Motion carries. Moving on: we need to pick colors.”

 

An hour later and the meeting adjourns.

They had gotten a lot done, and set up a meeting for the same time a week later to discuss official rules, and create a proposal for school funding. Several of the new members offered to talk to different faculty members about being the official sponsor. Emma hugged Regina from behind as everyone files out of the room, leaving a trail of kisses up her shoulder and her neck.

“You’re amazing,” she murmurs. Regina chuckles, and Emma loves the deep, throaty sound.

“Tell me something I  _ don’t _ know,” Regina teases.

“Ew, get a room. I mean, we were  _ going _ to ask you guys to come to get something to eat with us, but not if you’re planning on doing that the whole time,” Ruby frowns jokingly.

“I’m always down for something to eat,” Emma grins, and moves to stand next to Regina, entwining their fingers together.

“Yeah, I’m  _ sure _ you are,” Ruby mutters. Regina flushes scarlet and looks down, Emma pulls away from her, wrapping both arms around her stomach, and Belle hits Ruby’s shoulder.

“You are the  _ worst _ friend,” Belle hisses at her.

“And yet, you still love me,” Ruby grins. “So, where are we going to eat?”


	25. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.... sorry for making you guys wait?

**Chapter Twenty Five: Boundaries**

  
  
  


“I’m so sick of these interviews,” Regina groans, leaning into Emma’s shoulders. Several members had sent their favorite professors along to the girls as possible faculty sponsors. They had organized interviews, planning on discussing their ideas for the potential mentors at the next sorority meeting in two days.

The first: an older man named Leo White. He had seemed like a good option when they first spoke. He was tenured, and had been at this school for longer than any other faculty member. He taught a few classes, but not so many that he was overwhelmed. But slowly, as they spoke to him, his flaws were revealed, like when sunlight reveals all the cracks, dings, and dust particles on a laptop screen. He was clearly racist, occasionally using antiquated slurs to proclaim how he was accepting “even of all those orientals we got here.” And he was a bigoted, homophobic misogynist. But what really crossed him off the list of potential sponsors was when Regina dropped her pencil and bent over to get it. His eyes traced her body in ways no man of his age should look at a girl their age. Emma ended the interview, and rushed him out of there a little rougher than was strictly necessary.

The next was a younger woman, just a bit younger than Cora Mills. She was the head nun from the convent on campus, the Mother Superior. She was a decent woman, but a little too old fashioned and strict for Emma’s liking. And it was clear that she was an alumna of the Theta Beta Kappa sorority, and resented them for getting it shut down. Regina was polite when showing her out, insisting she would be strongly considered. 

They also interviewed a philosophy professor whose main philosophy included getting high and pretending to be profound, a young, new English professor who wanted to make a name for herself by sponsoring every club known to man, and the latest, a tabloid reporter wannabe who tried pumping them for information before they realized he wasn’t even a professor.

“I know, babe,” Emma agrees.

“I am not a talking pig,” Regina grumbles. Emma just chuckles, knowing her girlfriend’s hatred for nicknames.

“Well, that was the last one we have scheduled, dear. And they all sucked. So, who do we ask?”

“I’d ask one of my business professors, but they’re all either really busy, sponsoring other clubs, or were alumni of the Greek organizations we had shut down and they now resent me.” Regina sighs, scooting her chair closer to Emma, drawing her legs up to the side and leaning more heavily into her. They had taken camp in a quiet study room in the library near the old magazine back-issue section. It was always deserted. No one ever wanted to read the January 2007 copies of  _ Cosmo _ , but the library kept them all up here. Emma and Regina started using it for Operation: Greek Life, their code name for the creation of Alpha Theta Epsilon.

“Yeah, same,” Emma replies, though she hadn’t really thought about asking any of her teachers. “Hey,” she says after a moment, “what about, uh, what was her name? April? She’s faculty, right? She’d probably help.”

“I couldn’t ask her to do that,” Regina dismisses quickly.

“She’d be happy to do it,” Emma points out. “She loves you.”

“Remember how I told you about getting into a fight with my mom a few days ago?” Emma nods. “I asked her to be our faculty sponsor and she got… nasty. She said I ruined her legacy, I disgraced the family name, I… I ruined her sorority, and its rich history… She probably thinks I put her mortal  _ soul _ in danger,” Regina continues, her voice wobbling. Emma turns, and looks at Regina. Her lower lip is wobbling, but Regina is trying to stop it, trying to stop the tears rapidly filling her eyes. Her breathing is quickening, ragged, hitched, and her body is trembling.

“Regina,” Emma says softly, pulling her close, laying her head on Emma’s chest, rubbing her back, the way one might soothe a child.

“Sh-he  _ hates me _ ,” Regina sobs. “I’m n-not her p-p-perfect daughter… I’m g-gay, and I  _ r-ruined ev-erythi-ing _ .”

“No, no, Regina,” Emma whispers. Regina continues trying to talk, but her sobs are coming too fast now. She’s crossed some invisible line into hysterical, and Emma just rocks her back and forth, rubbing her back, humming. After a while, Emma starts to sing to her. Regina is still hiccuping, trying to control her sobbing, but in her hysteria, she can hear Emma singing, and she focuses, breathing when Emma does. Slowly, very slowly, she gets her breathing under control, and she hums along with Emma until her eyes close, and she falls asleep.

 

Two hours later and the library is empty as Regina starts to wake. 

“Mmm,” she groans. Emma smiles down at her, shifting, and stretching in her chair. “You let me sleep?”

“Course I did. You needed it.” Regina groans, mortified Emma saw her collapse like that. “No, no Regina, don’t do that,” Emma chides. Regina stands, facing away from Emma as she stretches.

“Do what?” she asks innocently.

“Don’t pull away from me,” Emma begs.

“Who said I was doing that?” Regina walks a little to stretch her legs, shake the sleep out of her limbs.

“You’re literally walking away from me right now,” Emma points out. “You don’t have to… to pull away just because I saw you get so upset-” Regina whirls around, pointing an accusing finger at Emma.

“What you saw? I did not just  _ get upset _ . I had a  _ panic attack _ , Emma. My body, and my mind could not  _ handle _ what I was thinking, or feelings. My nervous system went haywire, and I devolved into… complete hysteria. You rocked me back and forth like a toddler having a tantrum. I lost control.”

“Get over it,” Emma says gruffly. Regina’s jaw drops as she glares at Emma.

“Ex- _ cuse _ me?” she says, her voice low and dangerous.

“You heard me. Get over it. I saw you had a panic attack. You saw me have one not too long ago, and you held me on your lap, and tucked me into bed. We’ve seen each other stark naked, and shivering. We’ve gotten drunk together. What else? We’ve been stripped and beaten. We’ve been forced to paddle each other’s asses. You were forced to give me a strip tease while they showed off how turned on I was. Do you even understand how much we’ve been forced to get personal?” Emma is angry now. She’s always considered herself the queen of being emotionally detached. But Regina is out for her crown, now.

“Maybe I don’t like getting personal!” Regina yells back.

“No one does, Regina!” Emma shouts. She lowers her voice, whispering, “no one does. But please, please don’t run from me. I am  _ so _ sick of running from this stuff. I’m willing to stop running if you are.”

“You sound like a goddamned Hallmark card,” Regina scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest for a moment before smirking and walking back to put her head on Emma’s shoulder. “But I like that.”

“You’re such a loser,” Emma smirks, but loops her arm around Regina’s waist. As they walk back out to the main library, they pass the empty periodicals section. Or rather, it should be empty. Both girls stop when they hear strange noises coming from deeper into the periodicals section, where the old National Geographic magazines, and the history publishings are stored. “Is that…?” Emma whispers, trailing off.

“Who has sex in the  _ periodicals _ section?” Regina snickers. Both girls stand there for just a moment more before listening to the sound of two girls- because the squeals, grunts and noises are far too high pitched to be anyone else but two females- getting each other off becomes too awkward.

“Let’s go,” Emma whispers, pulling Regina back toward the main library. As they walk quickly, and quietly, they hear a strangled voice, a familiar voice, choke out a very familiar name.  _ “Ruby,” _ the voice shrieks, high-pitched and strangled.

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Regina mouths. 

“Belle?” Emma hisses. Both girls laugh before running back to the main library.


	26. Just A Fling, Just A Pretend Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I haven't forgotten about this!

**Chapter Twenty Six: Just A Fling, Just a Pretend Thing**

  
  
  


Emma can’t look Ruby in the eye for a while. Finally, after hours of awkward, stilted conversation and uncomfortable silence, Ruby confronts her.

“Alright, what happened? What did I do?” Ruby snaps. It’s midnight, and both girls had been binge-watching  _ Parks and Rec _ , but neither one laughed.

“Um, Regina and I were in the periodicals section…” she starts awkwardly. Ruby chuckles, grabbing the back of her neck, her face turning red.

“And you heard Belle. Yeah, you wouldn’t think she’s so loud,” Ruby shrugs. Emma’s mouth drops open. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Sorry,” Emma says, shaking her head. “But… what are you? Dating? Just… friends with benefits? How did it even… In the  _ library? _ ”

“I don’t know! We didn’t have a discussion about what we were after… It just sort of happened! We were sitting in the library studying… I got bored, so I suggested we play 21 questions to get to know each other better… I ended up asking a few about games like spin the bottle, and seven minutes in heaven- did you know she’s never played those games? Never even knew what they were!”

“Well, I’ve played spin the bottle, but not seven minutes in heaven,” Emma shrugs. She punches Ruby’s shoulder playfully. “You gonna take me to the periodicals section, now?”

“No!” Ruby shouts, her face bright red. “It wasn’t like that! I told her what it was, and we moved on. She asked me about school, boyfriends,  _ girl _ friends, and stuff. I asked her about… um, her  _ sexual _ preferences… She likes a little publicity, but not, like, a  _ lot _ , more like the thrill, and the possibility of being discovered… I don’t know… It got flirty, she asked if I liked her like that… I asked if she wanted to have sex right now, in the stacks… It just happened,” Ruby finishes.

“Good for you, girl! And to think, I thought I was one of the only lady-lovers in that sorority. I guess there are more of us than I thought!” Emma teases.

“We should build an army,” Ruby replies dryly, rolling her eyes. They settle back in, laughing at all of the jokes on  _ Parks and Rec _ together, their easy friendship resumed. 

 

Regina wastes no time in telling Belle about it. Maybe it’s tactless, but she needs to clear the air, lest it get uncomfortable and awkward.

“Emma and I heard you and Ruby having sex in the library,” Regina announces when Belle comes back, fresh from a shower. Belle’s face goes bright red. “Just wanted to clear that up so it wasn’t awkward… but now this is awkward, so…” Regina trails off.

“No, um, if you overheard, we probably should talk… I guess… It… happened. I don’t…?” Belle shrugs.

“Are you dating?” Regina asks. Belle smiles wryly, settling on the bed cross-legged, facing Regina.

“Not officially. And before you ask, yes, I want to be.”

“But you never said you were gay.”

“I’m not.”

“But Ruby…”

“I like her. But I’ve never had feelings for a woman before. I don’t know if I ever will again. I still think about how hot the guys in my class are…” 

“Maybe you’re… Ruby-sexual?” Regina teases. Belle laughs. “You really like her?”

“I don’t do… things like  _ that _ in the library with people I don’t really, really,  _ really _ like,” Belle whispers. Regina rolls her eyes, smiling, and throws a pillow at her before settling down to work on a paper for her intro to economics class. Boring, but necessary. Belle just smiles, opening her computer to watch movies. Both girls feel much more comfortable now that the secret is out.

 

“So, I sent April an e-mail,” Regina whispers to Emma, leaning into her as they walk across campus. Several people snicker at them. Some smile sympathetically at Emma, remembering her involvement in Tyler’s trial. Others just sneer, most of them wearing old Theta and Beta sweatshirts, calling them traitors, liars, and dirty whores. Emma does a good job of ignoring it, and trying to help distract Regina.

“And?” she asks, turning Regina’s chin with one finger, stopping her from staring at the crowd of people, whispering behind their hands, failing to hide their blatant staring at Emma and Regina as they pass.

“We’re on our way to go talk to her about it. In my mother’s office.” Emma bites the inside of her cheek.

“Is your mother there?”

“April said she has a meeting with some big alumni people, and they’re talking about an endowment,” Regina shrugs, hurrying up the steps into the administration building. Emma just follows behind her as she rushes into her mother’s office.

“Regina, my sweet girl!” April shouts, rushing to hug her. After a moment, she releases her and hugs Emma. “Sorry, kid, I’m a hugger,” she warns cheerfully, letting Emma go.

“Good to know,” Emma mumbles, but smiles politely.

“You want me to be your faculty advisor, right? So, sell me on the job,” she says, sitting in the chair that faces her desk. Regina smirks, and goes around to sit behind the desk, pulling up another chair for Emma to sit in, still behind the desk. Emma raises an eyebrow.

“When I was a teenager, April used to make me practice interviews, and stuff. When I was doing fundraisers for school, she’d make me practice my sales pitch. April believes in preparation, and her favorite way to prepare was role play,” Regina explains.

“Yeah, but why do you get the nice comfy, spinny chair and I get the wooden one that looks like it would be used to tie up the spy while the enemies torture him in an action movie?” Emma complains. Regina rolls her eyes and stands, giving the comfier chair to Emma. Emma grins, dancing like a child for a moment before sitting down, spinning back and forth gently in the chair. Regina narrows her eyes at her before putting a hand on the chair, stopping her from spinning. Emma pouts childishly, but stops spinning. Regina leans forward on the desk, delicately resting her chin on her hand.

“We have a position that’s open for you, Ms. Jackson. We need a faculty advisor for a new co-ed fraternal organization we’re trying to form, and we think you’ll be perfect for it,” Regina says, in a very professional voice.

“And why, exactly, is that?” April asks, canting her head to the side.

“You’re smart, you’re hard-working, you’re organized. You’re a great-multitasker, and a great leader. We need someone there with a good head to help us make smart, savvy decisions. We’re a brand new fraternity forming, and we need someone with a good head on their shoulders. That’s you,” Regina explains.

“I don’t know… I’m the assistant to the President of the school,” April sighs. 

“Oh, but Ms. Jackson,” Emma says, giving her most winning smile. “You are so perfect for this job! We’re willing to work around your schedule, and only bring you to the most important meetings. We’ll keep you abreast of all the happenings at our meetings. We’re willing to work hard for you, if you’ll just let us.” Her hands shake under the table. She isn’t good talking to people like this, but somehow, being next to Regina, playing pretend with her makes Emma’s heart race in a good way.

“Sounds like a good job. What does it pay?”  _ Crap _ , Emma thinks, panicking.

“Financially? Nothing. But, you will be repaid with the thanks of all the students who you will help. All of our current members, and all those who will come after will thank you for your part in creating this group. It will become a safe haven for all those who feel ostracized, who feel lost, who need to feel a part of something,” Regina supplies smoothly.

“But this school just had a major problem with Greek organizations. Why should I support one after that?”

“We’ve learned from the mistakes of our predecessors. We are fundamentally different from them. We stand for different things,” Regina says dismissively. “So, will you do it?” April cants her head to the other side, narrowing her eyes at them before breaking into a smile.

“Ah, what the hell? Why not?” April beams. Emma reaches up to shake her hand, trying to be a professional, but April has other ideas. She stands, running excitedly around the desk to encircle both girls in a tight hug.

 

“So, we have a faculty sponsor!” Regina giggles happily as they walk back to their dorm, hanging on Emma’s arm, dancing as she walks.

“We might actually have a sorority,” Emma adds.


	27. Brick Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick walls only exist to make us prove how much we want something. And Emma and Regina just keep running into brick walls.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Brick Walls**

  
  
  


The rest of September passes in a blur, and the haze of a chilly fall starts to settle in on the Maine college students. It’s three days before Halloween when the ADA calls Emma, telling her it’s time for her to testify in court within the next few days.

“Regina, I have to talk in court! So many people!” Emma squeals nervously, pacing around her dorm room. Ruby and Belle were sitting on Ruby’s bed, watching Emma pace. Regina stood up, putting her hands on Emma’s shoulder, stopping her pacing.

“Relax, Emma. All you have to do is tell them what happened, okay?” Regina says soothingly.

“But the defense attorneys get to ask me questions, too,” she whimpers. “And they can try to trick me so that the jury won’t believe me.” She’s watched enough crime shows to know that she’ll probably be obliterated on the stand. She’ll stutter, and stumble over her words, and get confused, and ruin everything.

“I’ll be right there with you, okay? Well, not next to you. But in the crowd, okay? Just focus on me,” Regina purrs, leaning her forehead on Emma’s, trying to get her to relax.

“We should go,” Belle whispers, tugging on Ruby’s hand, but making no move to get out of the room.

“What if I mess everything up?” Emma whispers softly, terrified.

“You know, I watched this TED talk once, it was an old video of this guy,” Ruby interrupts. “He was dying, and it was an emotional thing, and whatever. But what I remember is what he said about brick walls. He used to say that brick walls only test how hard we want something. So, your brick wall is your fear, and it’s trying to stop you from getting justice. How bad do you want justice, Em?” she asks.

“You’ll be there?” Emma asks, staring first at Regina. Then, Ruby, and Belle.

“Of course!” Belle assures.

“Duh,” Ruby sighs, as if Emma was stupid for thinking differently.

“Wild horse couldn’t keep me away,” Regina whispers, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek before sitting back on the floor. “Now, are you going to help me write this grant proposal or not? We need funding to start up the fraternity.” Emma nods, and the girls resume working.

 

“I hate this,” Emma whispers. Yeah, she likes that she doesn’t have to waste her time in Professor Meisner’s basic algebra class, but she sure as hell doesn’t want to be here, outside the courtroom. It’s a toss-up as to where she’d rather be. 

She’s pacing in front of the big wooden doors, the short heels she’s wearing clacking against the marble floor. Emma is wearing a skirt, and she doesn’t like skirts. Bur Regina insisted it looked better, more professional, so she wears the skirt, and the nice blouse, and the stupid clicking heels.

“Emma, you’ll wear a path into the floor,” Regina teases.

“This is driving me crazy!” Emma cries, hurrying her pacing. Regina stands, stopping her.

“Breathe. I’ll be right there for you, okay? And Ruby and Belle are just minutes away, okay? That’s a good girl. Breathe, just like that,” Regina whispers. Suddenly, the doors open, and one of the paramedics who had arrived on the scene smiles tightly at the girls before leaving.

“Emma?” the ADA calls, poking her head out. “Ah, perfect. Come on, you’re up.” Just as they start to follow her in, Belle and Ruby sprint up.

“Sorry we’re- we’re late,” Ruby pants.

“Don’t be disruptive,” the stern ADA warns them, leading them in. When Regina starts to follow, she places a hand on her chest, barring her from entering. “Regina, you haven’t testified yet. You can’t be in there.”

“But I promised Emma-”

“If you sit in there, it will corrupt your testimony, and I can’t use it. If I can’t use yours, the case takes a major hit. I will take care of her. You have to stay out here,” she interrupts. Regina wilts, watching Emma wait for ADA Pearson to bring her up to the stand.

“ _ Love you _ ,” she mouths to Emma before backing away, letting the door close. She tries to sit and wait for Emma to be done, but finds herself pacing the same path Emma had just been walking.

 

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?” The judge asks her. Emma’s hand lays on the old, leather bound Bible, and breathes deeply, glancing out at the courtroom.

“I do,” she breathes out. The court recorder takes notes, tapping incessantly, but the sound is something like a calming white noise to Emma. She looks out at the box of jurors, a nice range of men and women, all races, varying ages. Emma bites the inside of her cheek, knowing that the decision rests on their shoulders. To quell the gnawing in her stomach, she looks out into the gallery. 

On the side behind Tyler sits a few reporters, pens poised, a few have cameras raised. She sees two people who must be Tyler’s family dressed in expensive clothes sitting directly behind him, glaring at her. The lawyers sitting at his table are stereotypical, white men with gray hair in sharp, dark suits with narrow eyes. Emma tries to avoid their gaze and focus on anything else.

On the other side of the gallery, she sees Belle and Ruby, smiling at her encouragingly. She had been immensely disappointed to find out Regina couldn’t come in with her, so she has to pretend she’s there, cheering Emma on. Emma looks back up as ADA Pearson stands.

“Can you state your name, for the record?” she asks, putting one hand on the witness box. 

“Emma Swan.”

“And Emma, why are you here today?”

“T-to testify,” Emma says, and this is when she makes her first mistake. She makes eye contact with Tyler. His lawyers have changed his clothes, and his hair. Where before, his hair was tousled, like he just rolled out of bed, it was now combed, and gelled into a respectable style. He wore an argyle sweater vest, and pressed black slacks. She had never seen him wear glasses, but he now wore thick, black rimmed glasses. When she made eye contact with him, his general expression was a strange mixture of fury, contrition, confidence, and submission. It’s startling, and she stumbled over her words.

“What are you testifying about?” Pearson prompts, quirking her lips up in a ghost of a smile directed at the jury. Emma’s hands are slick with sweat. They’re laughing at her because she’s  _ incompetent _ .

“About what Tyler Higgins tried to do to me while I was at his fraternity party,” she says through slightly clenched teeth. She makes fists, presses them into her knees, and breathes out.

“Tell us about that night,” Pearson says, walking back towards the center of the courtroom, hands behind her back.

“Um, it was a Sunday night. Our entire sorority was going to the party. So, we went over around nine, maybe? Nine-ish?” This is when Emma makes her second mistake. One of the defense attorneys whispers something to the other, both smirking, and Emma panics. “I mean, I wasn’t looking at the clock, or my watch, or anything. I don’t even wear a watch, so I don’t know the exact time. But I know it was around then,” she rambles. 

“Emma,” Pearson says firmly, trying to get her back on track. Emma swallows her embarrassment. “What happened when you got to the party?” Emma closes her eyes, allowing her mind to travel back. She remembers the dim lights, the crushing heat of all those bodies packed together. It reeked of sweat, and alcohol. She remembers the warmth of Regina’s hand in hers. Emma opens her eyes, and opens her mouth to answer ADA Pearson’s question.

 

Regina sits just outside the door for what feels like a year.

She tries to distract herself while she waits for Emma. She plays games on her phone. She paces. She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. She listens to music. She paces some more. She is just about ready to burst into the courtroom. She can’t handle not knowing, all the scenarios of what could be happening running through her head.

Then the doors open. And Emma comes out, head hanging.

Regina runs over to her, putting her hands on Emma’s shoulders, and she sees the tears streaming down Emma’s face, her shoulders shaking with the exertion of holding in her sobs. Regina puts an arm around her waist, leading her to the nearest bathroom. Emma leans into her, clinging to the lapel of Regina’s jacket as she’s drowning, and if it’s the only thing keeping her head above water.

“Emma,” Regina whispers, taking the girl into her arms as soon as they’re in the bathroom. She leans against the wall for support, hugging Emma. Someone walks in to use the bathroom, but takes one look at Emma sobbing, offers a sympathetic look, and leaves to find another bathroom.

“I-I-I,” Emma stutters.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Regina whispers. Emma jerks away from her as if she’s been electrocuted.

“N-no! It’s n-not! I-  _ hic _ \- ruined e-everything!” Emma sobs, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

“No, Emma,” Regina tries to assure her. She tries to hug Emma, but Emma just backs away, running into the sinks.

“I r-ruined everything!” she repeats, sobbing so hard her body is practically convulsing, and it’s like her legs turned into jelly. Emma starts to sink to the ground, so Regina goes to catch her, easing her down gently, and kneeling on the floor next to her. Emma rests her head on Regina’s shoulder, allowing Regina to run her fingers through her hair.

“Emma, oh Emma,” Regina murmurs. Emma releases a shaky breath, but seems to begin calming down. Regina keeps talking. “Oh, ma cherie, tu es tres belle,” Regina continues. She keeps talking, murmuring sweet nothings until Emma has calmed down enough to speak.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Regina asks. Emma takes a deep breath before opening her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews! Likes? Dislikes? Anything?


End file.
